Voyages, encore et toujours
by Mellymello
Summary: Un monde chaotique et noir,dans lequel quelques hommes sanguinaires survivent assoiffés de violence. Pas de plume donc inutile de s'éterniser, cependant...
1. Chapter 1

Un petit coucou au lecteur qui prendra la peine de lire cette fic. Merci à toi !

Je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait beaucoup de fautes dans cette fic donc j'ai décidé de la reprendre.

Voici le premier chapitre modifié…

Je ne peux pas tous les entreprendre pour le moment mais ils viendront au fur et à mesure…

Premier chapitre

Voyages, encore et toujours…

Un monde quasi chaotique, dévasté, régis par une poignée d'hommes avides de pouvoir, qui ne vivent que par la violence et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent.

Voilà la description du monde dans lequel Shaolan, Sakura, Fye et Kurogane atterrirent.

Il faisait nuit et ce sinistre spectacle était visible grâce au rayonnement de la lune, seul point de lumière dans un ciel sans étoiles.

Le silence qui régnait était, selon Kurogane, un mauvais présage. Son instinct ne le trahissait jamais. Il avait raison car, tout à coup, un craquement sourd se fit entendre suivi d'un cri mêlé de surprise et de terreur émanant de la princesse. Un homme, surgissant de nulle part, l'avait saisie subitement avant que d'autres hommes, tous plus fort les uns que les autres, n'encerclent la bande.

Shaolan (le regard sombre) : relâchez-la ou vous allez le regretter !

L'homme : Et puis quoi encore ? Une reproductrice en si bonne santé et jolie par-dessus le marché !

Il saisi sèchement le bras de la Princesse afin de la forcer à se redresser lui laissant ainsi le libre choix d'observer sa silhouette

L'homme : Vraiment très jolie…quoiqu'un peu chétive...

Shaolan s'était précipité sur l'homme afin de lui faire regretter son insolence, mais les autres hommes resserrèrent le cercle pour se précipiter sur Kurogane, Fye et un Shaolan très énervé. La tâche ne fut pas facile, les agresseurs étant en surnombre. Mais ceux-ci manquaient beaucoup de technique. Le combat tourna finalement largement à l'avantage de Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane.

Grâce à leurs nombreux voyages et aux multiples combats auxquels ils avaient dû faire face, l'équipe avait gagnée en assurance, en vitesse et en force.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus assez d'hommes pour le retenir, Shaolan put se lancer à la poursuite de celui qui avait enlevé Sakura, sachant que Kurogane et Fye pouvaient terminer le travail.

Il stoppa l'individu dans une ruelle sombre en lui assénant un violent coup de pieds sur la tempe.

L'homme s'effondra emportant la princesse dans sa chute. Bien sûr, Shaolan l'aida à s'extirper de sous le corps inerte puis à se relever.

Shaolan : Princesse ! Tout va bien ? Il ne t'as pas fait mal ?

Sakura : Non, mais j'ai eu tellement peur…

Shaolan : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Sakura : Je sais…merci.

Il la serra quelques instants dans ses bras pour la réconforter, puis Fye et Kurogane les rejoignirent.

Fye : Fyuuu, il était moins une !

Shaolan : Mokona, peux-tu me dire s'il y a une plume de Sakura dans ce monde ?

Mokona (tremblant et n'osant à peine sortir la tête de la poche du ninja) : Mokona ressent énormément de mauvaises choses ici, trop de violence, trop de haine et trop de tristesse aussi. C'est beaucoup trop pesant. Si une plume se trouvait dans cet environnement malsain, Mokona la sentirait immédiatement.

Fye : Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de plume dans ce monde ?

Mokona (au bord des larmes) : Oui, je suis désolé.

Kurogane : Tu arrives à trimbaler 4 personnes de dimensions en dimensions et t'es même pas fichu de prévoir s'il y a une plume ou non ? C'est de la perte de temps !

Mokona (s'enfonçant aussi profond qu'il le pouvait dans la poche du samouraï) : Mokona n'a malheureusement pas ce pouvoir…

Shaolan : Très bien, dans ce cas, ce n'est pas la peine de traîner ici, mieux vaut repartir tout de suite. Mokona à vraiment l'air de se sentir mal ici…

Fye : Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre accompagnés d'une respiration précipitée. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers eux. Cette personne était poursuivie par des hommes. On pouvait entendre leurs cris et leurs exclamations :

« -Elle est partis par là ! Rattrapez-la ! »

Le groupe compris alors qu'il s'agissait d'une femme qui était poursuivie. Malheureusement, celle-ci trébucha dans un amas de carton et fut rattrapée par les hommes.

Homme : Ca y est je te tiens ! Toi, ça va être ta fête!

Femme : NON ! Lâche-moi !

Homme : T'as réussit à t'enfuir, mais maintenant c'est fini la liberté !

Kurogane (qui s'était rapproché avec Shaolan) : Hey, l'abruti !

Homme (qui sursauta) : Tiens dont ! Vous êtes qui vous ? Je vous connaît pas…

Un second homme sortit de l'ombre apparemment prêt à combattre.

Kurogane : C'est une manie chez vous de vous en prendre aux femmes ?

Homme (riant grassement) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la vie est dure pour tout le monde ! Ici, ce sont les hommes qui font la loi.

Shaolan : Laissez-la partir.

L'homme (l'air étonné) : Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! J'vais pas la laisser partir pour que ce soit le quartier voisin qui la récupère !

La jeune femme, épuisée et à bout de souffle, était tombée à genoux et semblait avoir perdu tout espoir.

Shaolan et Kurogane se regardèrent avec tous deux une expression identique sur visage qui signifiait : mais dans quel monde sommes nous tombés ?

Homme : Très bien, on ne va pas passer notre vie ici, alors si vous la voulez vraiment, il faudra nous affronter !

Kurogane : Si on la veut ? Mais c'est quoi ce charabia ?! Viens plutôt goûter de mon katana !

Homme : Ok.

Il frappa alors au ventre la jeune femme qui lâcha un cri sourd avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Homme : Au moins elle ne risquera pas de s'enfuir pendant qu'on vous met votre râclée.

Kurogane et Shaolan furent pris d'une rage folle après le spectacle qui venait de s'offrir à eux et se ruèrent sur les deux individus. Le combat fut court mais très violent. Grâce à l'unes de ses puissantes attaques au sabre, Kurogane les projeta tous les deux dans les airs avant de les entendre atterrir lourdement dans les poubelles plusieurs mètres plus loin.

La jeune femme qui avait reprit depuis quelques minutes ses esprits, fut effrayée lorsqu'elle vit Shaolan et Kurogane, debout, face à elle. Son premier réflexe fut de se reculer.

Shaolan : Ne vous en faites pas, on ne vous veut aucun mal.

Femme : Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça pour moi ?

Sakura et Fye sortirent alors de l'ombre.

Sakura : N'ayez pas peur, on veut juste vous aider…

Lorsqu'elle vit Sakura, la jeune femme afficha un grand étonnement. Elle scruta alors ses vêtements, puis ceux de Fye, suivi de ceux de Kurogane et Shaolan.

Soudain, les paroles qu'elle prononça surprirent et stupéfièrent tout le monde.

Femme : C'est impossible, je rêve ! Vous venez d'une autre dimension ?!

Fin du premier chapitre.

Voili voilou ! Je commence une nouvelle fic ! Je ne poste qu'un seul chapitre parce que le reste n'est pas encore tapé, mais il est écrit ! J'ai déjà 5 chapitres ! Le second sera très court (un peu plus que celui-ci) mais les autres beaucoup plus long…

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Il y aura de la romance, de la violence et du sexe ! Alors avis aux amateurs

Je tiens à rassurer ceux qui suivent mon autre fic « Le prix d'une rencontre » (j'espère qu'il y en a ), la suite n'est pas encore écrite mais elle le sera (en même temps je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaire donc je ne sais pas si elle est plaisante ou non). Pour le moment j'ai plus d'inspiration pour « Voyages, encore et toujours… » et je ne sais pas encore comment va se poursuivre l'autre…alors patience !

J'attends des commentaires ! Ca m'encourage vraiment !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre mis à jour !

Bonne lecture.

Deuxième chapitre

Le silence s'installa durant quelques secondes.

Fye : Comment savez-vous ?

Jeune femme : Vos visages me sont inconnu et ici tout le monde se connaît…la population est largement diminuée. Vos vêtements sont très différents des nôtres et votre aspect tout entier me fait penser que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde…et puis (elle regarda Sakura) une jeune fille, en bonne santé et accompagnée par des hommes…c'est très rare ici.

Kurogane : Que s'est-il passé pour que ce monde soit si merdique ?

Jeune femme : Je ne sais pas…je ne connais pas son histoire et je ne veux pas la connaître…A l'instant même où j'ai posé les pieds ici, j'ai tout perdu…

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Mokona put lire dans son cœur toute la tristesse et le désespoir qu'elle éprouvait. Il voulu la réconforter. Il sauta des bras de la princesse pour atterrir devant la jeune femme toujours agenouillée au sol.

Mokona : Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir.

Jeune femme : J'avais perdu tout espoir mais, maintenant que je vous vois en face de moi, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être encore un moyen de me sortir de là…s'il vous plait…emmenez moi avec vous !

Tout le monde fut stupéfait par la requête de la jeune fille. Shaolan regarda Fye, puis Kurogane, l'air interrogateur. Personne ne pouvait dire si oui ou non il était possible qu'une cinquième personnes (6 avec Mokona :p) puisse prendre part au voyage…qui pouvait décider de cela ?

Jeune femme : J'étais comme vous, je voyageais moi aussi de dimension en dimension avant d'atterrir ici…et malheureusement…les circonstances ont fait que…je suis restée bloquée…je ne pouvais plus repartir…Et maintenant, je n'en peux plus… Je suis trop épuisée…

Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues souillées de poussière et d'éraflures. Sakura s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lança un regard suppliant, empli de détresse à Shaolan. Mais, alors qu'il allait s'exprimer, Mokona le devança :

-C'est d'accord !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Tout le monde était très étonné de voir la boule de poile prendre une décision aussi importante de lui-même.

Shaolan : Mais, Mokona, c'est Yûko-san qui…

Mokona : Mokona s'occupera de convaincre Yûko et il paiera le prix lui-même s'il le faut !

Fye : Yuuu ! Je suis bluffé Mokona. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part !

Mokona fixa d'un regard triste les yeux de la jeune femme encore humides des larmes qu'elle venait de verser.

Mokona : Mokona peut ressentir ta douleur…ton cœur est brisé mais j'ai vu une petite lueur d'espoir se rallumer lorsque tu as compris que nous étions comme toi.

Puis il se tourna vers Shaolan, Sakura, Fye et Kurogane l'air toujours aussi grave.

Mokona : C'est d'accord ? N'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Bien sûr, Moko-chan et puis, nous ne pouvons pas laisser une personne fragile dans la détresse….

Jeune femme : Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée…Je vous remercie du fond cœur.

C'est alors que des voix d'hommes accompagnées de pas précipités se firent entendre.

Shaolan : Nous ferions mieux de partir…Mokona ? Tu es sûr à 100 qu'il n'y a aucune plume dans ce monde ?

Mokona : Archi sûr !

Fye : Dans ce cas ce n'est pas la peine de trainer.

Il aida la jeune femme à se relever pour pouvoir la soutenir durant le voyage vers l'autre dimension

Sakura : Il faut se dépêcher ! Ils arrivent !

En se relevant, la jeune femme vacilla et sombra tout à coup dans l'inconscience. Fye la prit alors dans ses bras et, alors qu'ils prenaient tous la direction d'un nouveau monde celui-ci put sentir une aura émaner de son corps. Il comprit alors qu'elle aussi possédait de la magie.

Fin du deuxième chapitre ( très court )

Ces deux premiers chapitres sont courts car ils mettent en place l'histoire rapidement. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit trop long parce que c'est pas très intéressant !

Bref, la suite arrive bientôt…le temps de la saisir. J


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre mis à jour.

C'est fou le nombre de fautes que l'on peut retrouver malgré les nombreuses relectures !!

Et je suis sûr qu'il y en a encore plein :s

Bonne lecture (pour ceux qui suivent encore )

Troisième chapitre

Toute la bande atterrit enfin dans un nouveau monde. Un monde bien plus accueillant que le précédent. Ils se trouvaient dans une jolie ville où toutes les maisons étaient décorées. Apparemment une fête y était prganisée car des banderoles étaient accrochées un peu partout.

La jeune inconnue était toujours dans les bras de Fye, inconsciente. Shaolan l'observa quelques instants et se rappela le monde précédent. La comparaison avec le nouveau n'était pas à faire tellement ce dernier semblait paisible. Cependant, il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Cette ville cachait peut être des secrets tout aussi sombre que l'ancienne. Si c'était le cas, il fallait savoir si, oui ou non, une plume se trouvait dans cette dimension et repartir très vite.

Shaolan : Mokona ? Est-ce que tu sens la présence d'une plume ?

Mokona : Oh oui ! Je la ressens distinctement et elle n'est pas très loin !

Shaolan : C'est super Mokona ! Il faudrait trouver un lieu où passer la nuit. Nous commencerons les recherches demain.

La princesse était en train de lire les banderoles qui passaient au dessus de leur tête. Un concours était organisé avec à la clé une grosse récompense.

Sakura : Shaolan ? Et si on s'inscrivait ? Avec cet argent cela nous permettrait de pouvoir prendre le temps de rechercher la plume et de se reposer.

Shaolan : C'est une bonne idée mais on ne connaît pas encore ce pays et on ne sait pas encore en quoi consiste le concours.

Sakura : On va se renseigner, je suis sûre que l'un d'entre nous aura les compétences pour y participer.

Shaolan : Tu as raison… c'est d'accord princesse, on restera ici quelques jours. Fye ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Fye : Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. J'en ai un peu marre de courir partout . On pourrait flâner une peu …T'en penses quoi Kuro-puu ?

Kurogane : m'en fout. Faites ce que vous voulez.

Fye : Gros toutou est grognon aujourd'hui !

Sakura et Shaolan allèrent demander quelques renseignements à un passant, puis, ils prirent tous deux la direction de la Mairie. Ils pourraient y obtenir les informations nécessaires pour participer au concours.

Fye et Mokona s'étaient assis sur un banc pour attendre leur retour. Il avait allongée la jeune femme toujours endormie et attendais qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Fye : J'espère qu'elle n'a pas froid…

Kurogane : Pourquoi je suis obligé d'attendre ici avec vous ?

Fye : Parce que. A deux on a l'air moins louche.

Kurogane : En quoi on a l'air moins louche ?

Fye : Un homme seul et une jeune femme évanouie sur un banc, c'est plutôt suspect non ?

Kurogane (exaspéré) : Parce que DEUX hommes ça te paraît moins suspect peut être ?

Soudain, la jeune femme se mit à bouger puis à ouvrir lentement les yeux. Le soleil l'éblouie. De sa main elle cacha son visage pour bloquer ces rayons lumineux et se redressa lentement.

Fye : Comment ça va ?

Jeune femme : bien, ça va…merci.

Fye : Tant mieux.

Jeune femme : Je suis désolée de vous causer du soucis et …je vous remercie, vous m'avez sauvée la vie.

Mokona : Mokona est content que tu ailles mieux ! J'ai convaincu Yûko, elle est d'accord pour que tu restes avec nous…mais elle a dit aussi qu'elle attendait sa compensation en retour.

Jeune femme : Mais oui, c'est normal…qu'est-ce qu'elle souhaite en échange ?

Mokona : Elle souhaite que ce soit toi qui lui fasses une offre.

Kurogane : C'est bizarre… Elle doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête cette sorcière.

Jeune femme : Dans ce cas, je vais y réfléchir.

Mokona : Et Mokona aussi veut être payé !

Fye : Tu es dure en affaire on dirait, Mokona !

Kurogane : Sale Manjuu blanc…

Jeune femme : Mais non voyons, c'est normal ! Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ? Choisi ce que tu veux.

Mokona : Je veux trois choses ! Un sourire, un bisou et savoir ton prénom !

La requête de la boule de poils la fit sourire tout naturellement. Elle le saisie de ses deux mains pour déposer un délicat baiser sur son front avant de lui dire :

- Je m'appelle Yûna.

Mokona : Enchanté Yûna ! Mokona s'appel Mokona !

Fye : Et moi c'est Fye, enchanté de te connaître et lui c'est…

Kurogane :…Kurogane.

Yûna : Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Mais il n'y avait pas une jeune fille et un autre garçon avec vous ?

Fye : Ils sont allé récolter des informations au sujet d'un concours qui se déroule dans cette ville. Ca nous permettrait de gagner de l'argent.

Yûna : Participer à un coucours ? Pourquoi ne pas vendre quelques objets ? Cela vous permettrai de gagner de l'argent plus vite. Lorsqu'on voyageait, c'est ce que nous faisions.

Fye : Nous le faisons aussi, sauf que là, nous n'avons plus grand-chose à vendre.

Kurogane : Quand tu dis « nous », ça veut dire que vous étiez plusieurs à voyager ?

Yûna : Nous étions deux…

Son visage s'assombrit soudain, laissant apparaître un peu de tristesse. Mais ce fut de courte durée car, à cet instant, Sakura et Shaolan firent leur apparition.

Sakura : Tiens, vous êtes réveillée ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Yûna (visiblement ravie de changer de conversation) : Beaucoup mieux, merci… Enchantée, je m'appelle Yûna.

Sakura : Je suis Sakura.

Shaoaln : Et je suis Shaolan.

Fye : Alors, vous avez des infos ?

Shaolan : Oui ! Et pas des moindres ! Il s'agit d'une course d'endurance, les participants sont qualifiés après avoir remporté un sprint contre un autre participant. Le nombre de qualifiés est limité à trente.

Kurogane : Et au final, qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ?

Shaolan : C'est là que ça devient intéressant. En plus de gagner une somme conséquente, le vainqueur remporte le trophé et regardez…

Shaolan sortit un dépliant de sa poche sur lequel était inscrit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir concernant le concours mais aussi une photo du trophé. En observant la photo, les autres comprirent aussitôt : c'était une magnifique amphore de cristal parsemée de dorures avec, figée en son centre, la plume de Sakura.

Fye : Et bien, la voilà

Shaolan : Il nous suffit de gagner le concours. Seulement, pour participer, le joueur doit payer sa place et, si mes calculs sont exacts, avec ce qu'il nous reste à vendre, seulement deux d'entre nous pourront participer.

Kurogane : C'est bon, je m'y colle. Plus endurant que moi tu meurs.

Shaolan : Merci, et je vais participer avec toi, à moins que Fye…

Fye : Oh non, non ! Je te laisse la place, moi et la course à pieds, ça fait deux !

Shaoaln : Très bien, dans ce cas c'est réglé. Allons nous inscrire maintenant, les éliminations ont lieux demain.

Sakura : En plus, les trente sélectionnés seront nourri et logé donc, si tout se passe bien, on sera hébergé.

Fye : Et pour ce soir, comment fait-on ?

Shaoaln : Avec ce qu'il nous restera après avoir payé nos places, on devrait pouvoir dormir dans un petit hôtel pas cher.

Après avoir revendu les quelques objets qu'ils possédaient chez un petit brocanteur très sympathique, tout le monde prit la direction de la mairie afin de procéder aux inscriptions.

Comme Shaolan l'avait prévu, il restait assez d'argent et même plus qu'il espérait. Ils purent même s'offrir quelques vêtements du pays, un bon repas, en plus d'une chambre d'hôtel. Le brocanteur avait été plus qu'intéressé par les objets qu'ils lui avaient proposés. Il se montra donc très généreux.

Après le repas, tout le monde pris la direction de la chambre. Yûna fut la première à prendre sa douche car elle était encore extrêmement fatiguée et voulait se coucher le plus vite possible.

Elle se réjouissait de prendre enfin une vrai douche, bien chaude. Elle qui devait se contenter de la rivière, très froide et presque tarie qui passait derrière son refuge, dans l'autre dimension. Utiliser enfin du shampooing, du bon savon…toutes ces odeurs sucrées l'enivrait, elle se sentait bien. L'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son corps lui procurait un plaisir fou. Mais, soudain, une douleur aigue lui traversa le ventre, elle avait la sensation qu'une tenaille la pinçait de l'intérieur. Cette douleur fut si grande et si soudaine qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger cri de douleur. Sakura se trouvait dans la pièce à côté. Elle entendit la voix de sa nouvelle amie et se précipita à la porte.

Sakura : Yûna ? Tout va bien ?

Yûna : Oui…oui, tout va bien, j'ai presque fini…

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, la jeune femme était transformée. La jolie robe bleue à fines bretelles et boutonnée sur le devant, achetée quelques heures auparavant, lui allait à ravir. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos faisaient ressortir la couleur émeraude de ses yeux. C'était une ravissante jeune femme. Sakura était éblouie.

Sakura : Waw ! Tu es vraiment belle, et cette robe te va à merveille !

Yûna (rougissante) : Merci, c'est gentil…aïe !

Soudain, la douleur au ventre reprit et elle fut si aigue qu'elle ne put le cacher.

Sakura : Yûna ? Tout va bien ? Déjà tout à l'heure je t'ai entendu…

Yûna : Oui…ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que…j'avais perdu l'habitude de manger à ma faim et je crois que mon estomac n'apprécie pas…

Sakura : Tu es sûre ? Ca va aller ?

Yûna : Oui, je t'assure. Je vais aller m'allonger et me reposer.

Sakura : D'accord…

Sakura était, malgré tout, inquiète et demanda à Mokona de la surveiller pendant qu'elle-même prendrait sa douche.

Yûna alla se coucher, accompagnée par Mokona. Sa fatigue était tellement grande que le sommeille la gagna aussitôt qu'elle ferma les yeux.

Fin du Troisième chapitre.

Voilà ! Finalement, celui-ci non plus n'est pas très long. Mais le quatrième le sera, c'est sûr. J'espère que ça vous plaît, si oui : mettez des coms, si non : mettez des coms quand même . C'est en connaissant ses erreurs qu'on apprend, donc dites moi ce qui ne va pas.

Dans tous les cas, la suite arrive bientôt…


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième chapitre

Le lendemain matin, les éliminatoires débutaient et tous les participants devaient se présenter avant de commencer les courses. Elles auront lieu sur 200 mètres et par groupe de quatre pour le premier tour. Les deux vainqueurs sur les quatre s'affronteront pour le second tour et le finaliste participera à al grande course d'endurance. Cette course finale est une sorte de marathon sur dix kilomètres pendant lequel les coureurs devront traverser un petit bois, un parc, puis les différentes rues de la ville.

Tout le monde s'était levé très tôt pour ne pas risquer d'arriver en retard aux éliminatoires qui devaient avoir lieu en milieu de matinée.

Ils prenaient tous leur petit déjeuné, à l'exception de Yûna qui s'était accordée quelques minutes de sommeille en plus, encore fatiguée des événements qu'elle avait subit.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Kurogane remonta dans la chambre afin de prendre un sac qu'il avait oublié. Quand il entra, il vit Yûna sortant de la salle de bain, une main posée sur son front, visiblement malade…

Kurogane : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien.

Yûna (surprise de se trouver face à lui) : …heu…si, ça va…j'ai un peu mal au crâne mais ça va…

Kurogane (pas dupe pour deux sous) : Il faut qu'on parte dans une demi heure, si t'es malade attend nous ici.

Yûna : Nan, je vais venir, il faut que je prenne l'air, j'arrive dans deux minutes…

Kurogane : Comme tu veux…

Elle regarda le samouraï partir et, même si sa proposition d'attendre ici lui faisait très envie, elle décida de les accompagner, espérant que la journée se déroule sans « encombre ». Enfin, elle prit son courage à deux mains avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre les autres.

Ils se rendirent tous à l'endroit où devait se dérouler les éliminations. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un gigantesque bâtiment, c'est ici qu'ils devaient payer leurs inscriptions. Kurogane et Shaolan se rendirent chacun à un guichet afin de régler la somme due. Les éliminatoires devaient se dérouler dans le parc, derrière le bâtiment qui était en fait un immense hôtel de luxe. C'est dans cet hôtel que les participants à la grande course seront hébergés. Dans le parc, tout avait été installé pour accueillir non seulement les participants mais aussi les spectateurs. D'immenses gradins avaient été construits tout autour des pistes de courses.

Grâce à Kurogane, tout le monde avait pu arriver assez tôt pour pouvoir éviter la cohue et la file d'attente au guichet d'inscription. Cela avait permis aussi à Sakura, Yûna et Fye d'obtenir des places de choix dans les gradins. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur les pistes. Sakura était heureuse, elle pourrait facilement encourager Shaolan de là où elle était.

C'est après une heure que les gradins devinrent totalement remplis et les participants s'entraînaient une dernière fois avant le début des éliminations.

Shaolan et Kurogane devaient être au top pour remporter la victoire. La bataille allait être rude mais Shaolan était déterminé, il n'allait tout de même pas échouer dans une tâche aussi simple. Il réussirait, pour Sakura il courrait jusqu'à en perdre connaissance si c'était pour récupérer l'une de ses plumes. Et avec Kurogane, ils avaient deux fois plus de chances d'être vainqueur.

Les premières éliminations débutèrent. Les courses allaient très vite mais le jury avait parfois besoin de temps pour départager deux voir trois participants arrivés quasi en même temps.

Les quatre prochain participants allaient être tirer au sort et le hasard voulu que Shaolan et Kurogane se retrouvent dans le même groupe. Ils devaient donc gagner tous les deux s'ils voulaient chacun avoir une chance de remporter la victoire.

Au moment de se préparer au départ, ils eurent chacun un regard pour l'autre.

Kurogane : Je te fais confiance, gamin. T'as intérêt de gagner.

Shaolan (plus déterminer que jamais) : Je gagnerais, de toute façon il le faut.

Sakura (depuis les gradins) : Allez-y ! Vous allez gagner !

Fye : Ca promet d'être une course mémorable . Shaolan et Kurogane qui s'affrontent ! FYUU ! T'ES TROP FORT KURO-PON !!

En entendant la voix du magicien, Kurogane n'avait qu'une hâte, que la course soit finie pour pouvoir l'étriper.

Les quatre participants se mirent à leur marque. Le départ allait être donné. Une détonation se fit entendre puis les coureurs prirent le départ à une vitesse fulgurante. Shaolan et Kurogane étaient bien évidemment en tête et en quelques secondes tout était déjà fini. Ils franchirent la ligne d'arrivée presque en même temps mais Kurogane avait tout de même une petite avance. Peu importait, ils étaient qualifiés et c'était le principal.

Dans les gradins, beaucoup de personnes applaudissaient les exploits que venaient d'accomplir Kurogane et Shaolan car, ils l'ignoraient, mais ils venaient de battre à plat couture deux des grands favoris du concours. Ce fut une énorme surprise pour tout le monde mais aussi une grosse déception pour les deux concurrents disqualifiés. Quelques personnes qui devaient être des journalistes locaux se ruèrent sur les deux gagnant afin de récolter leurs impressions.

Shaolan apperçu Sakura dans les gradins. Il était heureux d'avoir remporté cette première manche et ferait tout pour remporter la grande course. Pour elle il risquerait tout et même l'impossible. Il l'entendait lui crier « Bravo Shaolan-kun ! » et lui fit signe de la main afin de la remercier. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Kurogane observait dans la même direction que lui, d'un air pensif. Kurogane sentit son regard interrogateur sur lui.

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Kurogane : Tu ne trouves pas que cette Yûna a l'air bizarre ?

Shaolan : C'est vrai qu'elle est très pâle et n'a pas beaucoup bougée ni parlée depuis que nous sommes là…

Kurogane : Et ce matin, quand je suis monté, elle sortait de la salle de bain complètement malade, ça ne faisait aucun doute…

Shaolan : Elle est peut-être encore très perturbée de ce qui lui est arrivée dans l'autre dimension. Qui sait ce que tous ces hommes ont pu faire…

A ces paroles, Kurogane regarda Shaolan d'un air très dur, non pas parce qu'il était en colère contre lui, mais à cause de la réflexion qu'il avait eut sur le sort qu'avait dû subir Yûna dans cet autre monde. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Shaolan avait mûri depuis le début du voyage…

Les concurrents suivant commençaient à prendre place alors que les qualifiés étaient dirigés à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Là-bas, ils allaient découvrir les chambres où ils allaient séjourner durant la compétition. Afin que les chambres de Shaolan et de Kurogane soient l'une à côté de l'autre, ils firent un échange avec un autre participant qui avait gentiment accepté.

A la fin des éliminatoires, la journée était finie, et Shaolan et Kurogane purent aller chercher les autres pour enfin regagner les chambres tous ensemble.

Ils se rencontrèrent à la sortie des gradins et Sakura puis Mokona bombardèrent de bravos les deux hommes.

Fye : Kurogane est arrivé premier mais c'est juste qu'il à des grandes jambes, en fait, il n'est pas plus rapide que toi, Shaolan

Kurogane : Personne t'as demandé de justifier quoi que ce soit, le magicien !

Yûna (souriante mais toujours l'air mal en point) : Il n'empêche que c'était impressionnant. Les deux autres sont restés sur place !

Kurogane : Quand on est bon c'est comme ça.

Elle rie à cette remarque qui montrait toute l'assurance de Kurogane quant à ses « capacités ». La façon dont il l'avait prononcée était très comique selon elle. Elle pensa alors que, finalement, derrière cet air bourru se cachait un homme _très _sympathique.

Shaolan : On va vous montrer les chambres, elles sont très spacieuses vous verrez !

Fye : On vous suit.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs du luxueux hôtel, ébahis par la beauté du décor. C'était apparemment un ancien bâtiment et les boiseries ainsi que les lustres et les tableaux étaient tous d'époque, ce qui plu beaucoup à Shaolan.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à leurs chambres, Yûna se sentit mal. Elle ralenti soudain avant de stopper sa marche. Une grande douleur abdominale l'avait envahit, un voile se dressa devant ses yeux puis elle perdit connaissance. Ses jambes se fléchirent légèrement et son corps bascula en arrière. Kurogane, qui la suivait, eut le temps de tendre les bras afin d'amortir sa chute et éviter ainsi que son corps ne tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Fin du Quatrième chapitre

Bon ben, finalement, les chapitres seront moins long que prévu parce que je les ai « redécoupé ». Après réflexion, je me suis aperçu que c'était vraiment trop long donc voilà…

Des petits commentaires me feraient plaisir…même si c'est négatif.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième chapitre

Yûna était inconsciente dans les bras d'un Kurogane un peu surpris mais pas étonné. Il avait senti depuis le début qu'elle n'allait pas bien...

Fye : Il faut l'allonger!

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Elle allait pourtant très bien cet après-midi !

Kurogane : Elle cachait bien son jeu, c'est tout.

Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle avait légèrement repris connaissance mais elle souffrait visiblement.

Sakura : Je vais lui chercher un peu d'eau.

Mokona : Mokona vient avec toi !

La jeune femme haletait légèrement et Fye sentit qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Beaucoup de fièvre... Il toucha son front. Il était brûlant, pourtant, elle semblait avoir froid.

Fye : Je pense que nous devrions faire appel à un médecin, il ferait le nécessaire pour qu'elle aille mieux et il lui prescrirait des médicaments.

Shaolan : Tu as raison, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

Yûna (d'une voix faible) : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller, je vais me reposer, je n'ai pas besoin de médecin...

Fye : Depuis que tu es avec nous, tu vas de plus en plus mal, il faut faire quelque chose. Je refuse de te laisser dans un état pareil.

Yûna : Mais... je vous ai déjà causé beaucoup de problèmes, je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

Fye (bien décidé à faire quelque chose pour elle) : Je vais aller demander à la réception.

Yûna (n'ayant plus la force de contester) : J'ai un peu soif...

Kurogane : La princesse est partie te chercher de l'eau.

Sakura : Me voilà !

Yûna : Merci beaucoup.

Sakura : Je vais t'aider...

Shaolan : On va te laisser te reposer en attendant l'arrivée du médecin.

Shaolan et Sakura quittèrent la pièce. Kurogane, lui, resta dans un coin, les bras croisés, observant la jeune femme.

Yûna : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas contagieuse.

Kurogane : Ca veut dire que tu sais ce que tu as alors...

Yûna : Je savais aussi que ça ne pouvait que mal se passer.

Sa voix faiblissait au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, puis elle finit par disparaître. La jeune femme avait une nouvelle fois sombrée dans l'inconscience.

Dans la pièce voisine, Sakura s'inquiétait énormément. Elle se sentait coupable car elle avait remarquée que Yûna allait mal. Mais, puisque selon cette dernière, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, elle avait gardé ses soupçons pour elle.

Sakura : J'aurais dû en parler, nous serions allé voir un médecin tout de suite...

Shaolan : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kurogane-san aussi avait remarqué et il n'a rien dit non plus.

Sakura : Oui, mais...

A ce moment là, Fye revint de la réception.

Fye : C'est bon, un médecin va venir. Il est très réputé selon la réceptionniste...Où est Kuro-pon ?

Sakura : Avec Yûna-chan.

Fye : Je vais aller voir comment elle va.

Il entra dans la pièce. Il y trouva Kurogane qui observait toujours Yûna, les sourcils froncés, l'air songeur.

Fye : Comment va-t-elle ?

Kurogane : Elle dort.

Fye : Le médecin fera le nécéssaire.

Kurogane : Elle a sous-entendu savoir pourquoi elle était malade.

Fye : Qu'a-t-elle dit ??

Kurogane : Une phrase du style "Je savais que ça ne se passerait pas bien"

Fye : De quoi parlait-elle ?

Kurogane : J'en sais rien... Si on me cherche, je suis sous la douche.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le médecin se présentait à la porte de la chambre.

Fye : Bonjour Docteur, merci de vous être déplacé.

Médecin : Ca fait parti de mon métier. Où est la patiente ?

Fye : Suivez moi.

Fye se rendit dans la chambre suivie du médecin. Au son de leur voix, Yûna ouvrit les yeux.

Médecin (s'adressant à Fye) : S'il vous plait, je vais vous demander de sortir durant la consultation.

Fye : Heu…oui, très bien.

Le magicien sortit donc de la pièce et prit place dans un fauteuil pour attendre avec Sakura, Shaolan, Mokona et Kurogane.

Pendant ce temps, le docteur sortait ses affaires de sa mallette.

Médecin : Bonjour mademoiselle.

Yûna : Bonjour Docteur.

Médecin : Je vais vous ausculter. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Quinze minutes plus tard, l'homme sortit enfin de la chambre. Il était visiblement en colère, très furieux.

Fye : Alors, Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

Médecin (d'un ton très dur) : Qui est responsable de cette jeune fille ?

Ils ne comprirent pas le sens de cette question et Fye prit la responsabilité d'expliquer la situation.

Fye : Nous sommes des voyageurs et nous ne connaissons Yûna que depuis quelques jours. Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore très bien. Elle a décidée de voyager avec nous parce qu'elle était…très malheureuse là où elle vivait.

Médecin (visiblement sceptique) : C'est seulement maintenant que vous lui faites voir un médecin ?

Fye : On ne savait pas qu'elle allait si mal.

Kurogane (qui commençait à en avoir assez des accusations du médecin) : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste ?

Médecin : Je vais vous le dire, jeune homme, c'est une infection qui fait suite à une fausse-couche qui s'est passée dans de très mauvaises conditions.

Sakura : Mon dieu…

Un lourd silence s'installa à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Médecin : Il semblerait qu'elle ait subit des violences…diverses. J'ai constaté aussi deux côtes fêlées. Il faudra qu'elle fasse attention.

Kurogane se remémora alors les deux agresseurs dans l'autre dimension. Ceux qui avaient attrapé Yûna. Le coup de pied que l'un d'entre eux lui avaient donné était sûrement la cause de ses deux côtes fêlées.

Médecin : Je lui ai prescrit plusieurs médicaments qui devraient la remettre sur pieds assez rapidement. Il faudra aussi veille à ce qu'elle mange. La fièvre ne tombera pas tout de suite, je pense que cette nuit risque d'être un peu difficile pour elle, mais demain elle ira déjà mieux.

Fye : Merci Docteur.

Médecin : Il faudra prendre soin d'elle.

Fye : Ne vous en faites pas pour ça… Combien nous vous devons ?

Une grande tristesse avait envahis Sakura. Toutes les souffrances qu'avait dû subir Yûna étaient pour elle difficiles à imaginer. Kurogane ne disait rien, il avait tout de suite deviné le genre de souffrance qu'elle avait subit en observant le monde dans lequel elle vivait : sombre, sal et propice à la violence…

C'est Fye qui décida de rester auprès de Yûna pour la nuit car le médecin avait précisé que la prise de médicaments combinés à la fièvre allait sûrement agiter son sommeil. Et, il avait eu raison.

Durant la nuit, elle subit différentes phases de troubles à cause de la fièvre. Tantôt la chaleur était telle qu'elle se découvrait inconsciemment de toutes les couvertures. Fye épongeait son front perlé de sueur. Tantôt le froid s'installait à son tour faisant trembler doucement tout son corps. Fye repositionnait alors les couvertures, soigneusement, pour lui redonner la chaleur nécessaire. En même temps, régulièrement, un cauchemar venait aggraver la situation. A ce moment là, Yûna était parcouru de petits spasmes et gémissait légèrement, mais le magicien savait la calmer en caressant doucement sa tête et son visage.

Lorsque le jour commençait à peine à se lever, Fye alla chercher un nouveau linge humide car Yûna subissait une nouvelle vague de chaleur. Kurogane ne dormait plus et vu que Fye était apparemment très fatigué.

Kurogane : Je vais prendre ta place. Toi, vas dormir, je vais m'en occuper.

Fye : Non, ça ira. C'est toi qui a besoin de dormir pour la course…

Kurogane : C'est bon j'te dis. Mon quota de sommeil est largement atteint…donne moi ça.

Il lui prit le tissu mouillé des mains et entra dans la chambre.

Fye : Bon, comme tu voudras

Kurogane entra dans la pièce. Il passa doucement la lingette humide et froide sur le front, les joues et le coup de Yûna. Elle avait encore de la fièvre et avait visiblement chaud mais semblait dormir profondément. Sa poitrine se soulevait et redescendait doucement, régulièrement. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait au style de vie qu'elle avait dû affronter…

POV Kurogane

« Cette fausse-couche… Elle devait être seule quand cela s'est produit et ne pouvait pas se soigner, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il y a tant de complications. Finalement, heureusement que Mokona nous a envoyé dans ce monde maudit, sans quoi elle aurait sûrement perdu la vie, terrassée par cette infection ou ses agresseurs… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?? Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre moi, c'est pas mon problème ! Ceux qui vivent ou meurent ne me regardent pas, c'est ce que je dis toujours…Bon sang ! »

Soudain, la jeune femme s'était mise à trembler et à s'agiter. Un cauchemar venait à nouveau perturber son sommeil. Kurogane voyait qu'elle s'agitait de plus en plus fort. Elle semblait se débattre contre un agresseur invisible à qui elle suppliait de la lâcher, d'arrêter…

Il décida alors d'essayer de la calmer sans vraiment savoir comment faire. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il les trouva au passage anormalement maigres et constata aussi la froideur de son corps. Le contraste avec la vive chaleur de tout à l'heure était frappant. Il prononça un « hey ! », ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il tenta un petit « calmes toi » mais Yûna s'agitait encore plus. Il essaya alors de saisir sa tête dans ses mains et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se réveilla, affichant un visage terrorisé. Par reflex, elle tendit les bras en voyant la personne en fasse d'elle. Elle agrippa alors Kurogane et le serra quelques secondes le temps de reprendre ses esprits, se rassurer… Sa terreur avait été telle que des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle tremblait à la fois de peur et de froid et Kurogane n'osait pas bouger afin de lui laisser le temps de réaliser.

Lorsqu'elle reprit totalement son éveil, elle relâcha son étreinte puis essuya ses quelques larmes d'un revers de mains.

Yûna : Je suis désolée.

Kurogane : 'pas d'mal…Tu te sens mieux ?

Yûna : Oui.

Elle se sentait gênée mais la fatigue repris vite le dessus. Kurogane la recouvrit pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Il lui sembla que la fièvre baissait. Il reprit place dans le fauteuil et observa la jeune femme quelques instants.

Dans le lit, Yûna roula sur le côté et ramena ses genoux contre son torse afin de prendre une position confortable. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de se produire car le sommeil l'emporta aussitôt.

L'heure des secondes éliminations était arrivée. Sakura et Mokona avaient repris leur place dans les gradins et Shaolan et Kurogane allaient bientôt courir. Fye était resté auprès de Yûna pour que quelqu'un soit présent à son réveil. Elle n'avait pas cessée de dormir depuis l'incident avec Kurogane et sa fièvre était enfin tombée. Elle était enfin entrée dans un sommeil réparateur qui n'était plus perturbé par des cauchemars.

De leur côté, Shaolan et Kurogane avaient eu une grande surprise. Ils venaient d'apprendre que les deux vainqueurs ayant courut ensemble et remporté les premières éliminations devaient s'affronter pour les qualifications à la grande course ! En d'autres termes, seul un des deux garçons ne pourrait participer à la finale. Cela réduisait les chances de remporter la victoire… Mais pour Shaolan cela ne changeait rien ; il avait confiance en lui et entièrement confiance en Kurogane et pour lui la victoire leur était assurée… de toutes manières il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Les premières courses débutèrent et celle durant laquelle Shaolan et Kurogane allaient s'affronter approchait.

Shaolan : J'aurais préféré que cela se passe autrement…nos chances de remporter la victoire auraient été plus grande.

Kurogane : De toutes façons, que ce soit toi ou moi, on gagnera.

Shaolan : Tu as raison.

Les pensées de Kurogane étaient plus tournées vers ce qu'il s'était produit avec Yûna le matin que vers l'issue de la course. Il se demandait comment allait se passer leur voyage avec une personne supplémentaire et, qui plus est, avec un passé aussi tourmenté. Il espérait aussi en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. « Peut être qu'elle a déjà tout raconté à ce foutu mage blond…pfff » Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude de s'occuper des histoires des autres mais, cette fille l'intriguait…il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le moment de la course était arrivé. Les deux garçons allèrent se placer pour prendre le départ, en silence.

- A vos marques…prêt ! … Partez !

Le coup de feu retentit. Shaolan et Kurogane se lancèrent dans la course dans une extrême concentration. Dans son fort intérieur, Shaolan désirait remporter cette victoire. Il voulait participer à cette grande course car il voulait montrer à Sakura que lui seul était capable de récupérer ses plumes…parce qu'elle était pour lui l'être le plus cher au monde. Il voulait devenir celui qui aura la première place dans son cœur. Même si l'oubli lui avait été imposé, le renouveau existait malgré tout, et Shaolan comptait bien mettre en œuvre tout son possible pour éveiller les sentiments de Sakura.

Shaolan rassemblait donc toutes ses forces et toute sa concentration pour devancer son ami et rival de quelques instants.

Kurogane aussi mettait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour remporter la victoire car il fallait bien dire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme depuis quelques temps. Participer à cette course lui permettrait de se dégourdir les jambes…

Ils allaient tous deux franchir la ligne d'arrivée sans savoir lequel avait de l'avance sur l'autre, lorsque le regard du samouraï se porta sur deux nouvelles personnes qui avaient pris place dans les gradins…il s'agissait de Fye accompagné de Yûna. Ces quelques millièmes de secondes de surprise à l'aperçu de la jeune femme suffirent pour donner l'avantage à Shaolan. De peu, le jeune garçon était arrivé le premier, s'assurant la participation à la grande course. Il s'était aperçu de la soudaine déconcentration de son adversaire mais sa propre concentration avait été telle que cela n'avait eut aucun impact sur sa performance. A l'inverse, cela avait coûté la victoire à Kurogane ainsi que la plaisante perspective de « tuer le temps ».

Après avoir jeter un œil sur Sakura qui le félicitait depuis les gradins, Shaolan compris alors la raison du « trouble » de Kurogane : l'arrivée de Yûna. Il trouva qu'il était préférable de ne pas le questionner pour ne pas risquer de le mettre dans l'embarras ou encore de le mettre en colère.

Kurogane (un peu déçu tout de même) : Bon, ben…félicitation gamin…

Shaolan : Merci ! Il s'en est fallut de peu

Kurogane : Ouai, mais tu t'es surpassé, c'est bien…ça montre de quoi tu es capable…

A ces mots, Shaolan se sentit presque « heureux ». Pour les deux garçons la course était finie et ils purent rejoindre les autres. Ils se rencontrèrent tous une nouvelle fois dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Sakura : Bravo Shaolan ! C'est super, tu as remporté la course !

Shaolan (toujours un peu gêné et ne savant pas quoi répondre) : Il s'en est fallu de peu

Fye : Ca va Kuro-pon ? Pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ?

Kurogane : Mouof…non, tant pis. Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer ? Dit-il à Yûna.

Yûna : J'ai dormis toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Je me sens mieux donc…

Kurogane (le regard de biais) : Mouai…

Fye : Hou ! Notre Kuropii se fait du souçi pour la charmante demoiselle !

Kurogane : Dis, tu pourrais pas te la fermer un peu ?? Je me souviens juste de ce qu'a dit le médecin, c'est tout !

Fye (tapotant du bout du doigt l'épaule de Kurogane) : Kuro-sama, faut pas rougir ! Finalement y'a un cœur sous ce tas de muscles

Kurogane : Je vais te…

Il voulu courir après Fye qui s'était enfui en courant (et faisant mine d'avoir peur), mais Mokona, sortant d'on ne sais où, bondit sur le samouraï lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Kurogane : Donguonge don lon sonlompron ! (heu…alors, traduction : « Dégage de là saloperie ! »…j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait donner de parler avec un Mokona devant la bouche )

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur car là situation avait été vraiment comique. Yûna riait elle aussi. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Sakura (heureuse de voir sa nouvelle amis si joyeuse) : Ca me fait plaisir de voire que tu retrouves le sourire.

Fye : Oui, tu as raison, en plus tu es très jolie quand tu ris.

Yûna (le joues un peu rosies) : Merci…vous êtes gentil tous les deux.

Fye (qui avait passé ses bras autour du coup de Yûna et Sakura) : Et tout ça, c'est grâce à Kuropon !

Kurogane : (ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole ) : … bon, on va manger, je crève la dalle. (Il regarda en direction de Mokona qui s'était réfugié dans la capuche de Shaolan avec son sourire sadique que tout le monde lui connaît) …je crois que je vais manger du manjuu blanc ce soir w

Fin du cinquième chapitre

Voilà ! 5ème chapitre bouclé ! Bon je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier rapidement la suite…

Bises à tous !


	6. Chapter 6

Sixième chapitre

Yûna était heureuse d'avoir réussit à s'en sortir, de voir que la relation avec ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage était excellente et en plus, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Les médicaments du médecin avaient fait des merveilles. Elle voulait s'efforcer d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'autre dimension, mais c'était encore trop tôt…elle ne pouvait pas oublier pour le moment et surtout elle ne pouvait pas _l'oublier_…c'était impossible.

Elle était à la fenêtre et regardait au dehors, l'air pensif. Fye l'aperçu et sentit sa tristesse. Il décida donc de lui parler…

Fye : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes de beau dehors ? (C'est THE lancement de conversation , )

Yûna (un peu surprise) : … le parc, les fleurs, les arbres, tout quoi. C'était très rare d'en voir d'aussi beau là où j'habitais avant.

Fye : Tu as l'air pensive. Tu vas mieux c'est sûr ?

Yûna (elle le regarda en lui faisant un joli sourire, touchée par son attention) : Oui, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux, …merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.

Fye : C'est normal…

Son regard se reporta sur l'extérieur…

Fye : Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là…

Yûna : Ca va, je te remercie mais je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, les autres dorment déjà.

Fye : Bonne nuit alors.

Yûna : Bonne nuit…ah ! Au fait, merci d'avoir veiller sur moi l'autre nuit.

Fye : De rien…

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la trouver séduisante. Il scruta sa jolie silhouette quelques instants, de haut en bas, puis se demanda comment une jeune fille comme elle, si fragile, a-t-elle pu survivre à de telles monstruosités. « Elle a eu beaucoup de chance qu'ont se soit rencontré juste à temps, sinon elle n'aurait pas survécue… »

Lorsqu'elle voulu ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne touche la poignée et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kurogane, torse nu et s'essuyant les cheveux… A cette vision, elle fut, dans un premier temps surprise puis ses joues prirent une jolie teinte pivoine . Et il y avait de quoi ! Se retrouver avec un torse massif, des pectoraux et des épaules musclées…ne laisse pas indifférente (Tu m'étonnes ! )

Yûna (baissant la tête en sentant ses joues chauffer) : Pardon…heu… bonne nuit…

Elle sortit de la pièce et prit deux secondes pour reprendre ses esprits puis décida enfin d'aller se coucher.

Fye (amusé de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux) : Tu nous la joues tombeur ou quoi ce soir ?

Kurogane : Je croyais qu'elle dormait depuis longtemps…et tu crois peut-être que je t'ai pas vu ? T'étais en train de la mater quand j'ai ouvert la porte.

Fye : Meu pas du tout ! Je la regardais, c'est tout

Kurogane : C'est pareil.

Fye : Je lui ai dit que, si elle voulait, elle pouvait se confier mais je crois que pour le moment elle ne peut pas.

Kurogane : C'est pas quelque chose qu'on raconte à des inconnus, ça ne fait que trois jours qu'elle est avec nous.

Fye : T'as raison… Tu peux être intelligent quand tu veux !

Kurogane : Rhaa, lâches-moi !

Fye : Bon (il baille) sur ce, bonne nuit.

Kurogane : hmm…

Dans la chambre d'à côté se trouvaient Shaolan et Sakura. Elle était dans le lit alors que lui dormait sur le fauteuil.

Sakura : Tu dois vraiment être mal installé !

Shaolan : Non, ça va c'est confortable.

Sakura : Je ne te crois pas…tu sais (elle se mit à rougir) c'est un lit pour deux, tu peux venir dormir à côté de moi…

Il fut surpris de sa proposition. Ils avaient déjà dormi cte à côte mais c'était surtout lorsqu'ils dormaient à la belle étoile, pour être près d'elle en cas de danger. Jamais ils n'avaient partagé un même lit et cette perspective était plus qu'attrayante pour le jeune garçon. Il ressentait une très forte attirance physique pour elle lié à l'amour qu'il lui portait, et depuis longtemps sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait accepté ce _sentiment_.

A son silence, Sakura tenta une seconde fois sa chance.

Sakura : Tu ne veux pas ?

Shaolan (saisissant enfin l'opportunité) : Si…j'arrive.

Elle se décala sur le côté pour lui faire de la place. Il faisait sombre et elle ne put l'apercevoir qu'une fois celui-ci arrivé sur le bord du lit. Il était vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Cette vision, même obscurcie, déclancha chez Sakura une vague d'émotions, de chaleur. Elle eut l'étrange impression que son ventre se nouait. Elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son nez pour ne pas montrer ses rougeurs à Shaolan.

Shaolan : Tu as assez de place ? et de couvertures ?

Sakura : Oui, c'est parfait. Tu dois être en forme pour demain, ça te fera du bien de dormir dans un vrai lit.

Shaolan : C'est vrai…

Le silence se fit. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Shaolan ne dormait toujours pas mais il lui semblait que Sakura, elle, dormait. La chambre était maintenant totalement obscure. Lorsqu'il voulu remonter sa main vers son visage, celle-ci entra en contacte avec celle de la princesse. Il stoppa alors son geste mais il décida de ne pas bouger et de laisser sa main là, avec celle de Sakura. La jeune fille, bien sûr, ne dormait pas…comment le pouvait-elle ?

Shaolan avait l'immense envie de prendre sa main et, c'est à ce moment là que son instinct pris le contrôle de ses gestes. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le dos de la main de la jeune fille et, dans une caresse, la recouvrit totalement. Elle avait des mains si petite, les siennes étaient beaucoup plus massives…

Sakura n'osait plus bouger. Tout son corps était parcouru de frissons. Shaolan étreignit doucement sa main et fut lui-même parcourut de millions de frissons lorsqu'il sentit que sa princesse lui rendait son étreinte.

Soudain, c'est l'instinct de Sakura qui prit contrôle de ses mouvements. Elle se redressa légèrement et se rapprocha du garçon. Elle lova contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Shaolan crut pendant un instant qu'il rêvait puis entoura de son bras les épaules de sa princesse et déposa un délicat baiser sur son front. Ils crurent alors tous deux mourir de bonheur et, juste avant de s'abandonner au sommeil, Shaolan put alors entendre un léger « Bonne nuit, Shaolan… »

« - Bonne nuit Sakura… »

Ce matin, Yûna fut la première à se réveiller et, après s'être retournée à peu près 36 fois dans son lit, décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Malgré le fait qu'elle se sente beaucoup mieux, elle continuait à faire des cauchemars et ceux-ci avaient été tellement intenses qu'elle s'était réveillée en nage.

« Une bonne douche me fera du bien ! », pensa-t-elle.

Elle fila dans la salle de bain en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit car Fye et Kurogane semblaient dormir à poings fermés.

Elle se déshabilla et mit directement sa chemise de nuit humide de sueur dans le conduit qui descendait directement à la laverie (c'est pas un hôtel de luxe pour rien )

Effectivement, la douche fraîche lui faisait du bien. Elle repensait à la petite discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Fye la veille. Il devait se faire du souci pour elle. Il avait sûrement remarqué qu'elle ne cessait de ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs…

Elle espérait alors que la course d'aujourd'hui serait assez divertissante pour lui changer les idées.

Elle sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette et se rendit compte alors d'une chose importante…elle avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements dans sa chambre.

« Quelle idiote !...et je ne peux même pas récupérer ma chemise de nuit !...bon…j'espère qu'ils dorment encore… »

Elle mit sa serviette autour d'elle mais elle ne la couvrait pas beaucoup. Elle blâma intérieurement le service de chambre de l'hôtel de ne pas proposer de grands draps de bain. « Au moins elle couvre le principal », pensa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vit que Fye dormait toujours mais que Kurogane n'était plus là. Elle profita alors de l'occasion pour se précipiter sur la pointe des pieds vers sa chambre. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, c'est à ce moment précis que Kurogane fit son entrée dans la pièce.

Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois nez à nez, sauf que, cette fois-ci, c'était Yûna qui état à moitié nue.

Elle agrippa alors sa serviette pour la maintenir bien en place (non non elle ne se détachera pas ! )

Yûna (paniquée) : Heu…désolée, j'ai…oubliée mes vêtements…

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Kurogane (les yeux ronds) : Pas d'mal.

Fye avait été réveillé par la voix de Yûna et avait assisté à la scène, encore une fois amusé.

Kurogane : Pfiou…je lui ai fait peur je crois.

Fye : Oui ! C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Si c'est comme ça tous les jours je suis content e l'avoir rencontrée !

Kurogane : Tsss, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu dises ça.

Dans la chambre de Sakura, le réveil des deux jeunes se faisait en douceur. La jeune princesse ouvrit doucement les yeux et prit conscience en même temps qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans le creux de l'épaule de Shaolan. Celui-ci avait cru rêver l'espace d'un instant mais se remémora vite ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. C'est avec beaucoup d'assurance qu'il dirigea son regard vers celui de Sakura, passa une de ses mains dans la chevelure fine de sa princesse avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son front et de lui dire « Bonjour… »

La princesse le regarda timidement avant de lui rendre son bonjour avec un doux sourire. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, alors Sakura voulu répéter le même geste qu'il avait eu pour elle quelques minutes auparavant, elle voulait dégager le front du jeune homme de quelques mèches rebelles afin d'apprécier son doux visage. Mais en déplaçant sa main sous la couette, elle effleura sans le vouloir une « partie intime » de Shaolan qui était, à ce moment là, éveillée de tous ses sens, résultat de la proximité de leur deux corps.

Le jeune homme fut surpris mais ne se crispa pas car il pensait que ce geste était voulu. Mais il se trompait et le compris aussitôt en voyant la réaction de Sakura. Elle devina ce avec quoi sa main était entrée en contacte et en saisie toute la signification en constatant sa dureté.

Une grande peur l'envahit alors. Elle se redressa vivement, la tête pleine de confusions. Elle se précipita hors du lit, bafouilla une espèce de « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… » et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, ignorant les appels de Shaolan : « Attends, ce n'est rien, je…c'est juste… ! »

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait été effrayée à ce point. Gênée, ça il l'aurait compris, mais s'enfuir de la sorte…

« Peut-être a-t-elle crut que je voulais… ? », pensa-t-il, « je lui expliquerais qu'elle se trompe, même si…j'en ai très envie… »

Il ne voulait surtout pas que leur relation ne se dégrade à cause de ça.

De son côté, Sakura était plutôt choquée… Elle voyait désormais Shaolan sous un autre angle, jamais elle n'avait pensé à lui sous cet aspect. De plus, malgré la perte de sa mémoire, elle savait que le domaine de l'amour charnel lui était inconnu et le contacte furtif qu'elle avait eu avec lui était, pour le moment, tabou.

Lorsqu'elle ressortie de la salle de bain, Shaolan n'était plus là. Il s'était préparé pour la course. Cette course qu'il devait à tous prix gagner s'il voulait récupérer sa plume. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour elle. « Peut-être qu'il me considère bien plus qu'une amie », pensa-t-elle. Elle-même savait que ses propres sentiments envers lui étaient bien plus qu'amicaux. D'ailleurs, c'était pour se rapprocher qu'elle l'avait invité à dormir à ses côtés. Mais ce contacte qu'elle avait eu été beaucoup trop « important » à ses yeux.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était debout, au milieu de la pièce à réfléchir sur ses sentiments depuis six bonnes minutes, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Shaolan : Princesse, il est l'heure d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner…

Sakura (son visage s'empourpra) : Je…j'arrive tout de suite !

L'heure du départ de la course était proche. Shaolan essayait de se concentrer, mais il avait un peu de mal. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était produit ce matin. Il était bien décidé à en parler avec Sakura et conclu qu'il été nécessaire de lui cacher sa déception. Car il était très déçu de la réaction qu'elle avait eue. Depuis quelques temps, il pensait souvent à elle, dans les moments agréables ou lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul. En d'autres termes, elle avait le don d'éveiller ses sens masculins à chaque fois qu'elle lui témoignait le moindre petit geste d'affection. Passer toute une nuit à ses côtés avait allumé en lui un désir ardent et il pensait qu'elle comprendrait et répondrait à ce sentiment. Malheureusement, tout le contraire s'était produit. Il était réellement déçu mais cela ne dégradait en rien la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Il chassa de sa tête toutes ces pensées qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer, puis, sa confiance en lui revint au galop. Il était sûr de lui, il allait gagner.

Le départ de la course allait être donné et Shaolan gardait bien en tête le conseil que Kurogane lui avait donné : savoir s'économiser en début de course pour donner le meilleur de soi même dans le sprint final. Chose qu'il savait déjà mais il est toujours bon de le rappeler.

De leur côté, Sakura, Yûna, Fye et Kurogane avaient décidés d'assister au départ et de se rendre ensuite sur la ligne d'arrivée pour assister à la dernière ligne droite. Ils pourraient suivre les exploits des coureurs sur les écrans disposés un peu partout sur l'itinéraire.

Les concurrents étaient sur la ligne de départ et Shaolan se trouvait sur la première rangée pour être sûr de commencer parmi les premiers et prendre l'avance nécessaire.

La détonation typique du top départ retentit et le groupe entama la course.

Des gradins, les autres pouvaient suivre les premiers mètres des coureurs. Par la suite, ils prendraient la direction de la ligne d'arrivée.

Sakura était un peu nerveuse alors Fye la rassura.

Fye : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

Sakura : Oui, je sais mais…je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être nerveuse.

Fye : Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

Sakura : Si ! Bien sûr…mais, beaucoup de choses s'embrouillent dans ma tête en ce moment.

Fye : A propos de toi et Shaolan, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura (elle baissa la tête et rougie légèrement) :…oui, je sais pas trop quoi penser. Je sens au fond de moi qu'il me connaît depuis des années mais pour moi, cela ne fait que quelques mois qu'on voyage ensemble…

Fye : Il t'apprécie beaucoup et veut ton bonheur, c'est pour ça qu'il met tout en œuvre pour récupérer tes plumes.

Sakura : Oui, ça je crois que je l'ai compris et j'espère pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il attend en retour…

Fye ne répondit pas mais compris ses allusions. La petite Sakura avait grandie.

Son regard prit alors la direction de Yûna et Kurogane qui avaient les yeux fixés sur l'écran comme s'ils ne voulaient rater aucune miette de la course. Yûna avait l'air de se sentir mieux et pouvait apprécier pleinement la course. Kurogane était droit comme un « i », les bras croisés.

Fye (qui les avait rejoins) : Ben alors, Kuro-toutou ? T'as l'air tout tendu !

Yûna (les yeux rivés sur la course) : Il est en train de se faire doubler…

Kurogane : C'est bien, ça montre bien qu'il met en pratique mes conseils.

Fye (déçu que sa provocation n'ait pas fonctionnéeL) : Si tu le dis…bon, on va sur la ligne d'arrivée, sinon il y aura trop de monde.

Il partit accompagné de Sakura et Mokona qui étaient tous deux en train d'encourager Shaolan au travers l'écran géant.

Yûna voulait dire quelque chose à Kurogane mais elle était encore embarrassée par ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

Yûna (prenant son courage à deux mains) : Je voulais te remercier pour avoir veillé sur moi l'autre nuit…

Kurogane : Tu parles, l'autre grand machin était resté debout toute la nuit, je l'ai juste relayé quelques heures. C'est plutôt lui que tu devrais remercier.

Yûna : C'est déjà fait…mais, je voulais m'excuser aussi, je vous apporte des ennuis avec mes problèmes.

Kurogane : Dis pas de conneries…aller, dépêche toi sinon il n'y aura plus de places.


	7. Chapter 7

°Septième chapitre°

La course battait son plein et Shaolan était toujours en tête, suivi de près par plusieurs concurrents. Mais, évidemment, tout le monde était confiant.

Le groupe se dirigeait vers la ligne d'arrivée et, comme d'habitude, Fye faisait le zouave avec Mokona ce qui avait pour résultat (on s'en doute) d'énerver Kurogane, mais faisait beaucoup rire Sakura et Yûna.

Soudain, ils croisèrent un autre groupe de personnes. Une jeune femme, plutôt grande, mince et avec de longs cheveux blonds et frisés, croisa le chemin de Yûna. A cet instant, le visage de celle-ci se figea, puis elle se retourna pour attraper le bras cette femme blonde.

Jeune femme : Oui ?

Yûna était comme pétrifiée. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Fye intervint alors avant que la situation ne s'envenime car Yûna tenait toujours le bras de la jeune femme. Il lui saisi doucement le poignet.

Fye : Excusez mon amie, elle vous a prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Jeune femme : oh, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle reparti, affichant un visage interrogateur devant le silence de Yûna.

Fye : Ca va aller ?

Yûna : … (une boule s'était formée au creux de son estomac)

Fye : Tu la connaissais ?

Yûna (redressant la tête et affichant un petit sourire pour essayer de faire bonne figure) : Oui, mais ce n'était pas elle.

Fye : Ca nous arrive très souvent de revoir des personnes que nous avons connues dans d'autres mondes.

Yûna : … oui, je sais. Mais la voir passer à côté de moi, m'a un peu surprise… Bon, il faut se dépêcher sinon, il n'y aura plus de place.

Fye : On y va.

Mokona sauta sur l'épaule de Yûna pour lui faire un petit câlin car il avait sentie que quelque chose s'était passée dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la ligne d'arrivée et ils purent se frayer un chemin entre les spectateurs pour pouvoir apprécier le reste de la course sur l'écran et voir l'arrivée.

De son côté Shaolan était fort concentré et commençait à juger quel sera le moment opportun pour accélérer le rythme avant l'arrivée.

Yûna semblait encore très troublée de la rencontre qu'elle avait faite et n'était plus aussi concentrée sur la course. Fye et Kurogane se demandaient pour quelle raison cette jeune femme avait-elle perturbée autant Yûna… Elle devait faire partie de son tragique passé et la revoir avait sûrement due raviver des souvenirs encore trop présents.

La foule commençait à s'agiter et s'amassait de plus en plus autour du groupe causant au passage quelques bousculades et coup de coudes pour pouvoir apprécier du premier rang l'arrivée des courreurs. Tout ceci n'était pas sans agacer Kurogane au grand plaisir des autres car, grâce à son agressivité et aux regards meurtrier qu'il adressait aux personnes qui convoitaient leur place, cela leur assurait un espace libre où plus personne n'osait s'approcher.

Soudain le peloton de tête fit son apparition au dernier virage du parcours. Les coureurs pouvaient voir la ligne d'arrivée à quelques mètres devant eux. Shaolan faisait toujours parti des premiers et entama l'accélération fatidique.

Lorsqu'il aperçu Sakura près de l'arrivée, il sentit des ailes lui pousser. Il devait gagner le trophé, il ne devait pas en être autrement. Il redoubla alors d'effort malgré l'avance qu'il avait déjà sur les autres et franchit cette ligne d'arrivée à une vitesse fulgurante. Une vitesse telle qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter après avoir déchiré le bandeau sur son passage.

La foule était en délire, tout le monde applaudissait le champion qui avait remporté la victoire.

Les trois vainqueurs furent assaillis par une horde de photographes et de journalistes qui voulaient recueillir les impressions « à chaud » des coureurs avant la remise des trophés.

Sakura aurait voulu rejoindre Shaolan immédiatement mais il devait attendre la fin de la course isolé à l'interieur des vestiaires. Ils étaient déçus tous les deux car ils auraient voulu savourer cette victoire ensemble et tout de suite. Malgré cela, la princesse était excitée comme une puce, non seulement parce qu'elle allait recevoir une nouvelle plume mais aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'était donné tout ce mal pour elle. Elle en oublia ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

Les derniers franchissaient à leur tour la ligne d'arrivée et la remise des prix allée enfin pouvoir commencer. Un podium avait été dressé pour accueilli les trois premiers. Le groupe s'était dirigé le plus près possible de l'estrade pour ne rater aucune miette de la remise des trophés et avec une grande facilité toujours grâce au « don de persuasion » de Kurogane.

Après quinze longues minutes, on invita enfin les vainqueurs à gravir les marches du podium. Shaolan était bien sûr le premier et à la vue de celui-ci le groupe fut plutôt surpris et amusé. En effet, il fit son apparition au bras d'une ravissante hôtesse qui allait elle-même lui remettre la coupe. Voyant cela, Fye ne put s'empêcher de s'exprimer.

Fye : Quel veinard ce Shaolan !

Kurogane eut un petit rire entendu. Sakura et Yûna trouvaient elles aussi la situation amusante même si Sakura ressentait tout de même une pointe de jalousie. Sur le podium, Shaolan se sentait un pu intimidé mais la vision de cette sympathique demoiselle l'aida à se détendre. Celle-ci lui passa en premier lieu une médaille en or autour du coup avant de lui donner enfin l'objet tant convoité. Lorsqu'il le saisi, il eut droit à une bise sur chaque joue de la part de l'hôtesse, ce qui provoqua quelques rougeur de part et d'autre de son visage . Puis, il brandit au dessus de sa tête cette magnifique coup qui renfermait la plume de Sakura. A cet instant, son regard se tourna vers elle. En voyant la joie qu'elle éprouvait il sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire accompagné d'un baisé qu'elle « envoya » d'un geste de la main. Il constata alors que sa princesse ne lui en voulait pas pour « l'accident » qui s'était produit à leur réveil. Et il en était heureux.

La cérémonie se terminait enfin et tout le monde pouvait regagner les appartements. Shaolan était exténué et rêvait d'une douche, d'un bon repas et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Une grande fête devait avoir lieu le lendemain soir en l'honneur des trois vainqueurs et pour clôturer le tournoi. Elle devait se dérouler dans la grande salle de réception de l'hôtel et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils pouvaient tous passer une nuit supplémentaire en tant qu'invité à l'hôtel.

Mokona : Mokona est super contant ! On va pouvoir tous s'amuser !

Shaolan : C'est vrai, mais je pensais pouvoir rendre la plume à Sakura le plus vite possible, mais à cause de cette cérémonie je n peux pas…

Fye : Ta coupe va être exposée durant la soirée ?

Shaolan : C'est exact, (il se tourna vers Sakura) il va falloir attendre encore un peu, princesse…

Sakura : C'est pas grave, après tout, une journée de plus ou de moins…

Shaolan : Par contre j'ai déjà obtenu l'argent du premier prix donc demain nous pourrons nous acheter quelques vêtements pour l'occasion.

Kurogane : QUOI ? On va ENCORE aller s'acheter des fringues ??

Fye : M'enfin voyant Kuropuu ! On ne peut pas aller au bal avec un vulgaire pantalon et un tee-shirt !

Kurogane : Pourquoi ? Ca sert à quoi toutes ces fanfreluches ?!

Fye : Ca sert à faire tomber les filles, baka !

Kurogane : Des conneries ! Et qui tu traites de baka là ?!

Pendant que Fye et Kurogane se chamaillaient, Yûna, elle, était toujours plongée dans ses pensées et n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation des autres. Ses pensées étaient sans arrêt fixées sur les durs moments de son passé, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier plus de quelques instants sa douleur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'enfonçait petit à petit dans une sombre dépression.

L'heure du dîner était enfin arrivé (au grand plaisir de Shaolan qui mourrait de faim). Il fut plutôt « arrosé » et tout le monde ingurgita une bonne quantité d'alcool en très peu de temps. Une façon de fêter la victoire avant la fête officielle. Tout le monde riait, même Yûna, mais Shaolan tombait de fatigue et décida d'aller se coucher.

Fye : Ne t'en fait pas, je surveillerais bien Sakura en ton absence !

Shaolan : Merci, bonne nuit.

Sakura (complètement bourrée , comme d'hab') : Bonne nuiiiit Shaolaaaaan !!

Il alla se coucher (un peu exaspéré quand même) et s'endormit aussitôt, exténué de la journée qu'il venait de passer.

De leur côté, les autres continuèrent le dîner jusque minuit passé et décidèrent d'aller se coucher quand les filles semblaient dormir tout éveillées.

Fye aida Sakura à se lever puis ils prirent tous deux la direction de la sortie en miaulant comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient saoul.

Yûna (éméchée elle aussi) : On ferait peut être mieux de les suivre.

Elle se leva et manqua de tomber par terre mais se rattrapa de justesse sur le rebord de la table (quelle soirée ).

Kurogane : Pfff, comme si on avait besoin d'une alcoolique supplémentaire.

Yûna : J'suis pas alcoolique ! D'habitude je tiens parfaitement l'alcool…mais là, je suis trop fatiguée, je crois…

Kurogane : C'est ça…

Elle imita les autres et prit la direction de la sortie en titubant et zigzagant légèrement. Kurogane la suivait, au cas où . Et c'est en ouvrant la porte qu'elle commença à basculer légèrement en arrière. Il la rattrapa par les épaules et l'aida à avancer jusque la chambre.

Yûna : Ca fait déjà deux fois que je manque de m'étaler devant tes pieds en deux jours !...j'suis vraiment trop maladroite.

Kurogane : J'appellerais pas ça de la maladresse…

Arrivée près du lit, elle s'assit en poussant un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de retrouver son lit douillé. Kurogane l'observait et, il devait l'avouer, le comportement de la jeune femme sous l'emprise de l'alcool l'amusait un peu. Mais lorsque Yûna vit que le ninja la regardait, elle baissa la tête et changea complètement de comportement. Elle cessa de sourire et ses poings serrèrent la couverture de chaque côté de ses jambes. Kurogane s'en aperçu et il la regardait maintenant d'un air interrogateur.

Yûna (après quelques secondes de silence) : …toi aussi tu vas…faire comme tous les autres ?

Kurogane : De quoi tu parles ?

Il ne voyait plus son visage. Il était caché par ses cheveux un peu emmêlés à cause de cette journée un peu mouvementée. Malgré cela, il devinait que quelque chose était en train de se produire.

Il vit qu'elle tremblait lorsqu'elle fit bouger sa main. Elle la porta à son décolleté et commença à défaire les premiers boutons de sa robe. Kurogane fut plus que surpris et stoppa net ce geste en saisissant le poignet de la jeune femme.

Kurogane : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Elle sursauta à cette réaction, son cœur s'emballa. Elle le regarda visiblement apeurée mais son regard était comme vide. Son esprit, affaibli par l'enchaînement d'évènements qu'elle avait subit combiné à l'alcool, l'avait comme « transposée » dans ses souvenirs. C'était comme si elle revivait une nouvelle fois cet acte monstrueux qu'elle avait enduré tant de fois. L'esprit dictait, le cerveau reproduisait.

Lui, ne saisissait pas entièrement ce qui était en train de se produire. Il tenait toujours son poignet, qu'il trouvait, au passage, anormalement mince.

Yûna (elle ne le regardait plus et sa voix était très faible) : Je fais exactement ce que tu veux que je fasse… Ce qu' « ils » exigent…à chaque fois. J'ai pas la force de lutter…j'en ai marre…de me battre.

Kurogane (d'une voix calme et sincère) : Je ne te demande rien, je veux juste t'aider.

Il fut étonné d'avoir prononcer ces mots, lui qui voulait éviter de se soucier du malheur des autres. Il avait déjà bien assez à ce soucier avec la princesse Tomoyo…

Yûna porta sa main encore libre à son visage. Deux larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. A cet instant, Fye apparut à la porte et constata la scène, surpris et un perdu…

Kurogane lâcha alors le bras de Yûna.

Fye : Que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme voyant que le ninja restait immobile. Elle essuya ses larmes.

Fye (il s'était accroupi face à elle) : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Yûna (d'une voix quasi inaudible) : Je veux…dormir maintenant…laissez moi tranquille.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase tout en reculant un peu plus vers le milieu du lit. Puis, tel un somnambule, elle s'allongea, prenant dans ses bras l'oreiller pour y enfouir sa tête, puis rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine pour se recroqueviller. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément, sous les yeux un peu désorientés des deux hommes.

Fin du septième chapitre.

Voilà donc un chapitre supplémentaire ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là…

J'ai du mal à trouver le temps en ce moment, mais bon, petit à petit ça avance quand même mine de rien .

La suite de mon autre fic « Le prix d'une rencontre » est en cours…encore un ou deux chapitres (voir trois) et ce sera la fin.

Bises à tous ceux qui me lise (et aux autres aussi parce que je suis gentille )

° Mél °


	8. Chapter 8

Huitième chapitre

Il était déjà près de 10h30 lorsque Yûna ouvrit enfin les yeux. Résultat de la « beuverie » d'hier soir : une belle gueule de bois.

"Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant bu, j'avais oublié que c'était si douloureux le lendemain matin", se dit-elle en se frottant le front.

"Il me faut un bon café ! "

Elle enfila une robe de chambre puis sortie de la pièce.

En entrant dans le salon, elle aperçu Kurogane qui était assis sur le divan. Les souvenirs de la fin de la soirée lui revinrent alors en flèche.

"C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? se dit-elle, j'ai perdu les pédales !"

"Il faut que je m'excuse…et surtout lui expliquer. Après tout, ils ont le droit de savoir…"

Shaolan dormait toujours. Il rêvait. Un rêve particulier…très particulier. Il faisait très souvent ce genre de rêves…

Il se trouvait dans un champ, parsemé d'herbe et de marguerites. Il était allongé sur le dos à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le seul arbre dans cette immense prairie et il semblait n'être là que pour lui offrir la fraîcheur de son ombre sous ce soleil de plomb.

Il se sentait bien. Particulièrement bien. D'autant plus qu'une petite chaleur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le soleil, envahissait son bas ventre et grandissait petit à petit en lui.

Il savait qu'elle était la cause de cet élan de plaisir. Une jeune fille était en train d'appliquer ses savoir-faire sensuels sur son intimité.

Elle savait procurer un plaisir fou à l'aide de sa bouche pulpeuse et sa langue humide sur son sexe gorgé d'excitation. Elle goba et suçota alternativement ses deux globes masculins lui arrachant en même temps un petit grognement de plaisir.

Il redressa alors le visage pour contempler celui de sa complice d'un rêve. Il s'agissait de la ravissante hôtesse qui l'avait si agréablement escorté jusqu'au podium avant de lui remettre la coupe.

Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions et Shaolan était prêt à tout lui céder.

Mais avant de sauter sur cette ingénue tel un loup affamé il huma un instant son doux parfum qui parvenait jusqu'à ses narines.

Il connaissait ce parfum…il s'agissait de l'odeur…des pancakes ?!

Soudain le visage tout sourire de Sakura se pencha sur le sien pour lui dire « Réveil-toi Shaolan …»

Il ouvrit alors les yeux sans bouger d'un millimètre et vit Sakura debout à côté de son lit (ou plutôt du fauteuil ) tenant un plateau chargé de pancakes, de confitures, sirop d'érable et café chaud.

Sakura : Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais il est tard et…

Shaolan (reprenant ses esprits) : Ne t'en fais pas, tu as bien fait

Sakura : Et puis il aurait été trop tard pour prendre le petit déjeuné et…comme c'est moi qui l'ai préparé, je me suis dis…

Shaolan trouva Sakura particulièrement mignonne dans sa confusion. Ce qui n'était pas favorable à calmer ses ardeurs encore présentes.

Shaolan : Hime, c'est trop d'honneur de recevoir une si grande attention…je n'en mérite pas tant.

Sakura : Tu en mérites beaucoup plus !!

Shaolan ne savait que répondre et se mit alors à rougir autant que la princesse.

Shaolan : Merci beaucoup…j'ai une faim de loup !

Sakura : Alors régal-toi !

Yûna s'avança jusqu'au divan et prit place dans un des fauteuils situé juste à côté.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Kurogane : Salut…bien dormi ?

Yûna : Comme un bébé.

Kurogane : Tu m'étonnes, avec ce que tu t'es mis !

Elle rougit furieusement puis décida d'engager la conversation directement sur ce qui s'était passé.

Yûna : heu…je m'excuse de mon comportement d'hier soir…dans la chambre.

Kurogane : hmm…t'en fais pas pour ça, t'étais bourrée.

Yûna : C'est vrai, mais c'était pas la seule raison…il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ma vie ces derniers temps…alors je déraille un peu.

Kurogane ne répondit rien. Il sentait qu'elle voulait parler et décida de ne pas la couper. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi dire…

Yûna : En fait, il y a quelques mois, avec une amie, on a décidées de voyager, visiter divers mondes…parce que nous avions la capacité, toutes les deux, en combinant nos pouvoirs complémentaires, de traverser les dimensions…

Kurogane : Ne me dis pas que toi aussi t'es une sorcière !

Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup la sorcière des dimensions et cette réflexion la fit rire. Mais elle reprit vite son sérieux.

Yûna : « Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Là d'où je viens, tout le monde possède plus ou moins une capacité particulière, comme un don. Certain en possède un qui se complète avec celui d'une autre personne. La deuxième personne est indispensable pour faire fonctionner le sort.

Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que je n'avais aucun pouvoir … jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Kisa. On allait au même lycée et, en devenant amies, on a vite compris que nous avions des pouvoirs complémentaires et que, grâce à eux, nous pouvions traverser les dimensions.

Quelques temps plus tard, après nos études, on a décidé de prendre un congé sabbatique et de se servir de notre don. C'était très excitant, d'autant plus qu'à n'importe quel moment nous pouvions rentrer instantanément chez nous. C'était sécurisant…

On a visité deux premiers mondes, les deux très accueillant. Nous en avons beaucoup appris, on a fait des connaissances…

C'est au troisième monde que tout a basculé… »

Kurogane pu voir à cet instant que le regard de Yûna changea. Il devint plus noir…

Yûna : « Dès la première minute où nous sommes arrivées, nous avons compris que ce monde était bizarre. Avec Kisa, on a échangé un regard et nous nous apprêtions à repartir mais il était déjà trop tard…

Une horde d'homme nous est tombée dessus…on a tout de suite été séparée…on ne pouvait plus actionner le sort.

J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait…mais, j'ai vite compris les…intentions de ces hommes. Ils nous on enfermées dans une prison très sordide et sale, toujours séparée. D'autres femmes se trouvaient déjà là…elles avaient l'air très mal en point, affamées, choquées…d'autres étaient visiblement en train de mourir…en fait, je me suis vite aperçu que des corps jonchaient déjà le sol… J'ai alors compris qu'on nous réservait le même sort qu'elles…

…jamais je n'aurais pensée vivre ça un jour. »

Son cœur s'accélérait…elle ne savait pas si elle voulait continuer. Elle regarda le ninja. Lui ne la regardait pas mais elle lu l'attention qu'il portait à son histoire sur son visage sérieux et sévère. Il tourna le regard à son tour vers elle, l'invitant ainsi, sans un mot, à continuer.

Elle ferma les yeux, pris une légère inspiration silencieuse, puis les rouvrit.

Yûna : « Ils sont venu nous chercher assez rapidement et ils nous ont emmenée dans une chambre, trois étages au-dessus… Ils sont entré à plusieurs…on a essayée de se défendre, de se dégager pour pouvoir enclencher notre pouvoir et partir…mais ils étaient beaucoup trop fort.

Ça…a duré plusieurs heures… »

Elle ne put évidemment développer plus explicitement ce qu'il s'était passé et c'était, de toute façon, inutile car Kurogane avait très bien compris. Il s'en était douté depuis le début. Fye aussi. Mais il avait été loin de s'imaginer que ce fut si violent. Et son récit ne faisait que commencer…

Yûna : « Tous les soirs ça recommençait. On nous réunissait, toutes les deux dans la même chambre, sans jamais que l'on puisse se toucher. A croire qu'ils connaissaient notre secret. Ensuite on nous enfermait pour la nuit dans cette prison macabre…

Je n'ai jamais su ce qui était arrivé à ce monde pour qu'il soit autant dévasté et anarchique. Aucunes de ces femmes encore « conscientes » ne m'a adressée la parole.

…tout cela a duré trois mois. Je le sais car quelqu'un tournait chaque jour la page du calendrier placé sur une table de la chambre…sûrement un de ces tordus qui voulait savoir combien de temps on allait tenir.

Et puis un jour, c'était un mardi, on s'était retrouvée pour une énième fois dans cette chambre, devenue de plus en plus sale et délabrée. Je trouvais que Kisa n'allait pas bien (même si c'était difficile d'aller plus mal), elle avait visiblement un problème… et… d'un seul coup… »

Sa voix se perdait et se saccadait petit à petit. Son regard s'embrumait.

Yûna : « Elle s'est mise à trembler violemment, son corps était aux mains de violentes convulsions…elle s'est mise à crier et…tout de suite après…elle s'est tu et immobilisée en même temps… »

Elle plaça une main sur sa bouche pour cacher son visage aux prises d'un sanglot. Deux larmes roulèrent sur son visage devenu pâle.

Yûna : « Tu te rends compte ? Elle était morte. Elle est morte sous mes yeux…ces salauds l'ont tuée. »

Kurogane ne savait comment réagir. La voir dans cet état le désarmait complètement, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter…mais après le récit qu'elle venait de lui faire, il craignait qu'elle ne réagisse mal à une étreinte imprévue… Et puis, il n'avait pas pour habitude de serrer les jeunes filles en pleure dans ses bras…même si, cette fois-ci, il voulait faire une « exception ».

Kurogane (après un court silence) : Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me raconter maintenant…

Yûna (reprenant vite ses esprits) : Non, il faut que j'en parle, j'en ai marre de tout garder pour moi. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup montré mais je suis une grande bavarde. Je parle beaucoup et ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vidé mon sac.

Kurogane : Comme tu veux…

Yûna : « Donc, après… sa mort, tout s'est enchaîné. On ne m'enfermait plus dans le cachot avec les autres. Ils me gardaient constamment dans la même chambre. Je…voyais régulièrement les mêmes visages. Tous les jours recommençait le même rituel. Un jour, j'ai commencé à avoir des douleurs au ventre, puis les nausées tous les jours ont commencées…j'ai tout de suite compris…

J'ai eu du mal à réaliser, j'étais très perturbée…je crois qu'ils me droguaient avec le peu de nourriture qu'ils me donnaient.

Et un jour, la porte était restée ouverte…dans un moment de lucidité, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout…même si, finalement, ça ne servirait à rien puisque je serais quand même bloquée dans cette foutue dimension.

J'ai réussit à sortir. Je me suis réfugiée près d'un cours d'eau encore assez propre, pas trop pollué. Il y avait une vieille cabane, je me suis dit que je pouvais attendre là bas sans rien faire la suite des événements…de toutes façons, après l' « évasion », je n'avais plus de force.

Mes douleurs redoublaient d'intensité avec le temps et devenaient insupportables. Et, au bout de quatre jours, j'ai vraiment cru être en train de mourir. J'étais clouée au sol…et je perdais beaucoup de sang…J'avais senti au fond de moi que quelque chose se passait mal, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement de toutes façons…

Je me suis évanouie et je crois bien avoir dormie deux jours de suite. A mon réveil, les douleurs s'étaient estompées et j'ai voulu chercher un peu de nourriture. Je n'avais aucune idée du lieu où je pouvais en trouver mais mon instinct m'a dit de bouger »

Le ninja avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Ce qu'elle avait vécue était d'une telle atrocité…il la voyait différemment maintenant.

« Quand je suis revenue, ils me cherchaient. Ils savaient que j'étais enceinte, donc ils voulaient à tous prix me retrouver. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi mais en tous cas, j'ai compris qu'ils auraient voulu garder l'enfant…malheureusement pour eux, je n'avais plus rien à leur donner. Ils ont dû s'en rendre compte en voyant le sang à l'intérieur de la cabane.

J'ai voulu me cacher ailleurs mais ils m'ont repérée. Ils m'ont pourchassée pendant des heures. Je me cachais discrètement dans les rues sombres…j'étais exténuée…et ils m'ont rattrapée dans cette petite ruelle où nous nous sommes rencontré… La suite, tu la connais. »

Kurogane resta une nouvelle fois silencieux. Il se demanda comment une jeune femme comme elle avait pu résister à tant de torture. Elle avait dû vraiment lutter pour ne pas succomber à ces atroces blessures, comme son amie.

Il repensa alors à son pays. Chez lui aussi une poignée d'hommes s'étaient « amusé » à piller, torturer tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient. De nombreuses femmes avaient été violées et beaucoup d'entre elles se sont laissée mourir ou se sont donné la mort par la suite. Heureusement, ces malfrats avaient croisé, un jour, le chemin du ninja, lorsqu'ils avaient réussit à passer les frontières du Royaume de la Princesse Tomoyo. Il avait su venger comme il se devait toutes ces femmes torturées.

Il se dit alors qu'un jour s'il pouvait en faire de même pour Yûna, il le ferait.

Kurogane : Maintenant que tu as pu me raconter ton passé, j'espère que tu te sentiras mieux.

Yûna : Oui…je me sens déjà mieux d'être avec vous. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

Kurogane (prenant un léger ton ironique) : et ça permettrait aux autres d'arrêter de me rabâcher les oreilles au sujet de ton état de santé.

Yûna : Je vais faire de mon mieux, c'est promis.

Kurogane : Je te prends au mot. Et dépêche-toi si tu veux du café.

Yûna : Ha oui ! c'est vrai…bon, ben à tout à l'heure. Et merci…

Kurogane : de rien, mais déjà tout à l'heure il n'y en avait plus beaucoup.

Yûna : Je ne parlais pas du café…merci de m'avoir écouté.

Kurogane : hmm…

Elle sortit de la pièce et prit la direction que l'odeur du café lui indiquait. Elle n'en revenait pas…elle avait pu raconter son histoire d'une traite, à une oreille attentive et cela lui avait fait du bien. Plus de bien qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser…

Elle se sentait un peu gênée, car son récit n'était vraiment pas commun. Et elle n'aurait jamais pensée le raconter un jour à un homme comme Kurogane qui semble si froid et solitaire.

Cependant, grâce à lui, aujourd'hui, un énorme poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules.

Fin du huitième chapitre

Et voilà un chapitre en plus ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez…

J'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait attendre ceux qui me suive … En tous cas je fais de mon mieux !

Bises à tous !

Mél


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9

Une nouvelle journée commençait sous le soleil. Tout le monde était prêt à partir pour un après midi shopping car il fallait à tout prix dégotter des tenues vestimentaire pour la réception de ce soir.

Kurogane : J'vous préviens, j'ai pas l'intention de passer ma journée dans les magasins.

Fye : Il faut toujours que tu fasses ton rabat joie ! Dès que tu auras trouvé ce qu'il te faut, tu n'auras qu'à rentrer.

Kurogane : C'était mon intention de toute façon…

Sakura et Yûna quant à elles, étaient ravies à l'idée de faire les boutiques et trépignaient d'impatience. Elles avançaient toutes les deux devant les trois hommes, prêtent à foncer dans le premier magasin qui leur ferait envie.

Fye (qui les observait, le sourire aux lèvres) : Tu n'a quand même pas envie de décevoir les filles avec ta mauvaise humeur. Regarde comme elles ont l'air heureuse et tu vas tout gâcher.

Kurogane : Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour choisir vos fringues, merde !

Au son de sa voix, Yûna se retourna, l'air interrogateur. Lorsqu'elle vit la mine mi boudeuse, mi énervée de Kurogane, elle sourit et devina sans mal la raison de sa colère. Ceci n'échappa pas aux deux hommes. Kurogane se calma et Fye ne put s'empêcher de lui demander la raison de la bonne humeur de la jeune fille. Il lui sembla que le samouraï y était pour quelque chose.

Fye : Elle à vraiment l'air apaisée. Comment as-tu réussis ? Elle s'est confiée à toi ?

Kurogane : Ca ne te regarde pas.

Fye : Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde. Elle fait partie des nôtres maintenant et si elle a besoin d'aide, il faut que je sache aussi comment m'y prendre.

Kurogane : Elle m'a juste racontée son histoire après s'être excusée de son comportement d'hier soir. Elle a compris que le simple fait de partager ce qu'elle a vécue lui ferai du bien… contrairement à toi.

Fye (avec son éternel sourire) : De toute façon, tu ne la trouverai pas très intéressante, mon histoire.

Kurogane ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'un regard en coin, montrant son mécontentement.

Shaolan, quant à lui, avait à peine suivi la conversation de ses deux amis. Ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers ce rêve qu'il avait eu le matin même. Ce genre de rêve qu'il faisait presque chaque nuit depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Il n'avait plus passé une nuit sans un songe érotique. Mais, jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours sa princesse qui exécutait les gestes sensuels sur les parties les plus érogènes de son corps. Ses petites mains si expertes qui, dans la réalité, n'avaient pas la moindre connaissance en matière de plaisirs charnels. Jusqu'à cette nuit, où Sakura avait été remplacée par cette ravissante hôtesse. Shaolan en avait été très surpris. Il est vrai qu'il avait trouvé la jeune femme très belle et attirante, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse devenir la muse de ses rêves les plus chaud à la place de sa princesse.

Fye : Shaolan ? Tout va bien ? Tu ne dis plus rien depuis tout à l'heure.

Shaolan : Ca va, je réfléchissais. J'espère que la fête de ce soir ne tardera pas trop, et que Sakura pourra retrouver sa plume le plus vie possible…

Fye : ne te fais pas de souci pour ça. Sakura va très bien et est très excitée à l'idée de participer à cette fête. Tu vas lui gâcher son plaisir si tu t'inquiètes.

Shaolan (souriant) : Tu as raison.

Ils trouvèrent enfin le magasin où ils pourraient tous trouver leur bonheur. Une multitude de robes et costumes étaient exposés. Les filles se dirigèrent comme des fusées vers le rayon des dames, impatientes d'essayer leurs premières robes. Les garçons quant à eux se dirigèrent calmement vers le rayon des hommes. Fye et Shaolan choisirent deux costumes chacun et décidèrent d'aller les essayer. Kurogane en choisit un rapidement, y jeta un petit coup d'œil furtif puis décida que c'était le bon.

Fye : Tu ne vas pas l'essayer ?

Kurogane : Pour quoi faire ? Du moment que je peux rentrer dedans, moi ça me va.

Fye (levant les yeux au ciel) : J'abandonne…

De leur côté, les filles enfilaient déjà leur première robe…

Sakura (de sa cabine) : Moi j'ai fini et toi ?

Yûna : Moi aussi mais…

Sakura : Tu me montres ??

Yûna : euh…non c'est pas la peine, de toute façon je ne la prend pas.

Sakura (qui attendais déjà devant la cabine de Yûna) : Pourquoi ? Montre moi, je suis sûr qu'elle te va très bien !

Yûna : …d'accord, mais juste deux secondes, après je l'enlève…

Sakura : Ok

Yûna tira alors le rideau de sa cabine d'essayage et Sakura put alors confirmer sa pensée : la robe qu'elle portait lui allait à merveilles.

Sakura : Tu es superbe ! Tu vois que j'avais raison…

Soudain, elle se tu. Elle venait d'observer plus en détail le corps de son amie et découvrit que plusieurs cicatrices recouvraient ses bras et son dos. Elles étaient encore rouges, preuve qu'elles lui avaient été infligées il y a peu de temps encore. Le regard de Yûna était posé sur le miroir et fixait les parties de son corps défigurées par les coups.

Sakura : Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû insister…

Yûna : Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais je ne voulais pas que tes yeux perdent leur étincelle en me voyant. Tu as l'air tellement joyeuse aujourd'hui, je savais que cela t'attristerait…

Sakura : Tu es vraiment gentille et je ne peux qu'être triste en voyant combien tu as pu souffrir… Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini, on fera tout pour que tu te sentes bien avec nous.

Yûna (posant une main sur l'épaule de Sakura, une extrême douceur dans le regard) : Merci

Sakura lui rendit son sourire réchauffant encore un peu plus le cœur de son amie.

Yûna : En tous cas, cette robe te vas à ravir ! C'est vraiment celle qu'il te faut !

Sakura : Merci . Je crois que je vais la prendre sinon on risque de passer des heures à en essayer d'autres.

Yûna : Et ça risque de contrarier encore plus Kurogane

Sakura : Tu as raison. Il est trop impressionnant quand il s'énerve, alors…

Elles rirent toutes les deux à cette remarque puis retournèrent dans leur cabine respectives afin de remettre leur vêtements. Finalement, Yûna opta pour cette robe mais la compléta avec un « cache-cœur » afin de dissimuler ses bras et son dos. Ainsi, cela ne gâcherait en rien le charme du vêtement.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la caisse afin de régler ce qu'ils devaient au commerçant et sortirent de la boutique avec chacun un sac à la main. Finalement, ces quelques courses avaient prisent beaucoup moins de temps que prévu au grand plaisir du ninja.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations et l'heure de la cérémonie arriva. Tout le monde s'était préparé et était prêt à descendre dans la grande salle de réception.

Shaolan (les joues roses et le regard époustouflé) : Tu es magnifique, Sakura.

Sakura (toute aussi rouge) : Merci. Tu es aussi…très beau dans ce costume.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête, rouge comme des pivoines, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Le noir des vêtements de Shaolan faisait ressortir la couleur noisette de ses yeux et lui donnait un charme fou, ce qui n'était pas sans troubler la princesse. La robe de cette dernière faisait également ressortir ses atouts et Shaolan ne l'avait jamais vu si féminine. Dans cette robe, elle n'était plus la petite fille du pays de Clow, mais bel et bien une femme.

Yûna aussi eut son flots de compliments de la part de Fye et Mokona. Seul Kurogane était resté muet mais l'écarquillement furtif de ses yeux l'avait trahis. Seul Fye s'en aperçu mais décida de ne pas le taquiner tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser la jeune femme déjà confuse. Les deux hommes étaient eux aussi très élégant. A l'inverse de Kurogane, dont la couleur de prédilection était le noir, Fye avait choisi un costume gris anthracite qui faisait magnifiquement bien ressortir la blondeur de ses cheveux et l'azur de ses yeux.

Ils se rendirent tous les cinq (six avec Mokona caché dans la poche de Kurogane) dans la salle de bal où beaucoup de monde était déjà présent. La cérémonie en l'honneur des trois gagnants se passa très vite. L'organisateur de la course était présent et les avait félicité chacun à leur tour avant d'inviter tout le monde à s'amuser et à profiter de la soirée.

Shaolan s'aperçu très vite que l'hôtesse qui avait partager son rêve était elle aussi présente. Il détourna le regard afin que des images trop osées ne viennent envahir son esprit et avala d'une traite le verre de champagne qu'il venait de reprendre.

Kurogane (qui avait observé la scène) : T'as une sacrée descente ce soir. N'oublie pas qu'il faut être frais pour repartir demain.

Shaoaln : je sais oui.

Les gens continuaient d'arriver et la salle se remplissait. Malgré cela, beaucoup de personnes dansaient ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la température des lieux. Yûna sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et décida de sortir quelques minutes sur le balcon.

Sakura : Je viens avec toi, moi aussi je meurs de chaud.

Les trois hommes restèrent à l'intérieur mais gardèrent tout même une distance raisonnable afin que personne ne se quitte des yeux. Par précaution.

Une fois à l'air frais et au calme, elles se sentirent mieux et purent discuter librement de tout et de rien.

De leur côté, les trois hommes observaient la salle et les invités qui dansaient. Kurogane n'aimait pas trop ce genre de fête et pensa que l'alcool était heureusement là pour faire « passer la pilule ». Sur cette pensée, il repris un verre. Lorsqu'il se retourna il fut très surpris de s'apercevoir que la jeune hôtesse était en train de s'approcher d'eux. Comme Fye, il observa la réaction de Shaolan et ne fut pas surpris de le voir se crisper à la vue de la demoiselle.

Hôtesse : Bonsoir messieurs. Alors, comment va notre grand champion ?

Shaolan (toujours très tendu): heu ... bien merci. Et vous ?

Hôtesse : Ca va très bien mais je suis étonnée de voir que vous n'êtes pas accompagné !

Shaolan : En fait, je…

Hôtesse : Ca tombe bien, moi non plus…

Elle lui saisi soudain la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse sans lui donné le temps de réagir ou même de contester …

Hôtesse : Dans ce cas vous m'accorderez bien cette danse !

Ils laissèrent derrière eux un Fye et un Kurogane aux yeux ronds.

Fye : Et bien ! Elle n'est pas farouche cette petite

Kurogane : non, apparemment.

Alors qu'ils observaient encore stupéfait leur ami au bras de la ravissante jeune femme, ils en oublièrent de surveiller le balcon…

Sakura et Yûna discutaient toujours. Elles observaient la lune déjà très haute dans le ciel et admiraient le jardin qui s'étendait devant elles. Absorbées par leur conversation et la beauté du paysage, elles ne virent pas les deux hommes s'approcher d'elles. L'un d'eux s'accouda au balcon près de Yûna, l'autre se posta juste derrière Sakura. Elles sursautèrent.

Homme 1 (à côté de Yûna) : La lune est très belle ce soir (il observa la jeune femme de haut en bas) tout comme les femmes de la cérémonie.

Homme 2 : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. On vous offre un verre mesdemoiselles ?

Yûna (s'écartant du balcon et saisissant le bras de Sakura afin qu'elles s'éloignent) : Non merci, on n'a pas encore fini le nôtre…une autre fois peut-être.

Homme 1 : Hey ! Mais attendez, on n'a même pas encore fait connaissance !

Il avait prononcé sa phrase tout en entourant de son bras les épaules de Yûna et rapprochant son visage du sien. Elle le sentit beaucoup trop proche d'elle et à cette sensation se crispa et se paralysa. Son verre lui glissa des mains et éclata en mille morceaux sur le sol. A cet instant, Fye suivit de Kurogane les rejoignirent après avoir assisté à la scène.

Fye (un sourire un peu moins chaleureux sur les lèvres) : Messieurs, excusez-nous mais ces deux jeune femmes nous accompagnent.

Homme 2 : ha oui ? Pourtant, à l'instant, elles étaient seules.

Homme1 (toujours le bras accroché au cou de Yûna) : C'est pas très galant de laisser deux belles femmes au froid sur le balcon.

Kurogane (frappant sa main de son poing, un sourire meurtrier aux lèvres) : Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration de ce qu'est la vrai galanterie ?

Homme 2 (impressionné par la carrure et l'expression déterminée dans le regard du ninja) : C'est bon, on n'a pas envie de se battre. Allé, viens on se casse.

Homme 1 (se détachant de la jeune femme, mais au passage en profita pour caresser son dos) : Ok, on se tire. Au plaisir de vous revoir mesdemoiselles.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils prirent tous deux la direction de l'intérieur.

Kurogane (qui les regardaient partir avec l'immense envie de les trancher en deux. Heureusement que son Katana était resté dans la chambre) : Bande de crétins…

Fye : Tout va bien ?

Les deux filles répondirent « oui » instantanément et Yûna présenta une mine plus décontractée. Elle était heureuse que les deux hommes leur soient venus en aide. Sentir cet inconnu contre elle l'avait pétrifiée. Si Fye et Kurogane n'étaient pas intervenu, elle n'aurait rien pu faire et se serai sûrement laissée entraîner. Comme toutes ces autres fois…

Elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette frayeur au contact d'un dragueur un peu trop proche. Car ce n'était pas la première et encore moins la dernière fois que ce genre de scène se produirai. Il fallait que cela cesse. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir réagit de cette manière.

Yûna (voulant à tous prix oublier cette mésaventure) : Je vais aller me chercher un autre verre.

Kurogane (qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux les deux individus) : Ouai, moi aussi.

Fye (qui était resté avec Sakura) : Finalement, on ne rencontre pas que des gens bien dans un monde parfait…

Sakura : C'est vrai. Mais, où est Shaolan ?

Fye (un peu gêné) : Heu…en fait…il a rencontré une amie et ils discutent ensemble.

Sakura (un peu étonnée) : Quelqu'un qu'il a rencontré durant la course, peut-être ?

Fye : oui…on peut dire ça comme ça. (Il voulu changer de conversation car il craignait la réaction de Sakura si celle-ci voyait Shaolan en train de danser)Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un autre verre ?

Sakura : Non merci, je vais rejoindre Shaolan. Où est-il ?

Fye ne voulait pas mentir à la princesse. Il se retourna en désignant la piste de danse mais constata que le jeune homme n'y était plus.

Fye (surpris) : Et bien, je ne le vois plus. Il a dû s'éloigner de la foule pour mieux discuter.

Sakura (se posant de plus en plus de questions) : Je vais le chercher.

° Quelques instants auparavant, sur la piste de danse °

Hôtesse (fixant Shaolan d'un regard envoûtant) : Vous êtes un très bon danseur.

Shaolan (un peu troublé) : Je me laisse juste guider par vos pas… Je n'ai jamais appris…

Hôtesse : Voilà donc une chose que je vous aurai apprise… (Elle se rapprocha de son oreille afin de renforcer le sous entendu de ses paroles) et je peux vous en apprendre encore plein d'autres…

Shaolan senti un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale au son de sa voix et à la sensation de son souffle dans le creux de son oreille. Soudain, elle se détacha de lui et releva ses cheveux d'un revers de main afin de faire circuler un peu d'air frais sur sa nuque.

Hôtesse : On étouffe ici… Allons chercher un verre et sortons un peu…

Shaolan : Je crois que mes amis vont m'attendre si…

Hôtesse (le suppliant des yeux) : Cinq petites minutes. Juste pour se rafraîchir…ensuite on ira les rejoindre.

Il ne pu qu'acquiescer en hochant doucement la tête. Cela faisait la seconde fois qu'il n'avait pu lui refuser une demande. Et pour cause, elle avait des atouts plus que convainquant. En plus d'un visage mi ange mi démon au regard sulfureux, la demoiselle avait mis en avant sa poitrine plus que généreuse dans un joli chemisier en soie d'un blanc immaculé. Avant de se rendre dans le petit jardin situé à l'entrée de la grande salle, la jeune femme saisi un verre de vin. Ils sortirent ensuite, soulager de sentir une petite brise caresser leur visage. Une petite fontaine venait agrémenter cette sensation de fraîcheur.

Soudain, le verre qu'elle tenait lui échappa et vint se renverser sur son chemisier laissant ainsi une tâche cramoisie sur le tissu.

Jeune femme (avec une légère fausse note dans la voix) : Ho non ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être maladroite… Il est fichu !

Shaolan : Non, avec un peu d'eau peut-être que…

Jeune femme (qui commençait à enlever le châle qu'elle avait sur les épaules) : Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

Shaolan : Heu…vous n'êtes peut-être pas obligée d'enlever votre…

Jeune femme : Retournez-vous et tout ira bien…

La réaction de Shaolan ne se fit pas attendre, il fit volte face en voyant la demoiselle qui n'attendait pas pour dégrafer les premiers boutons de son vêtement. Elle le lui donna et il commença à faire partir la tâche en frottant le tissu sous l'eau de la fontaine.

Shaolan : Elle a déjà presque totalement disparue… Vous allez prendre froid, si vous restez comme ça.

Jeune femme : Dans ce cas…prenez moi dans vos bras

Shaolan (Il sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter aux tempes et le sang lui battre les oreilles) : P…pardon ??

            Elle se colla contre lui, rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme.

Jeune femme : Embrassez moi avant que je ne meurt de honte…

            Ses mains étaient maintenant passées sous la chemise de Shaolan et caressaient délicatement son ventre et ses pectoraux. Shaolan n'en pouvait plus. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil et sa bouche était irrésistiblement attirée par celle pulpeuse de l'hôtesse.

Il craqua.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre avec cette inconnue.

Sakura s'était envolée de son esprit…jusqu'à-ce qu'il rouvre les yeux…

Il crut alors que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Elle se trouvait là, dans l'entrebâillure de la porte de la grande salle, immobile, silencieuse.

La jeune princesse le voyait aux bras de cette femme à demi nue et il l'embrassait d'une manière si…violente. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle souhaitait s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

Shaolan : Sakura, je…

Entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche lui fit comme un choc électrique. Elle eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar mais, malheureusement pour elle, c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Un flot de larmes envahit ses joues.

Elle retrouva alors l'usage de ses jambes et s'enfuit à l'intérieur de la salle en se fondant dans la foule…

Fin du 9ème chapitre


	10. Chapter 10

Et hop !

Un nouveau chapitre ! Un !

°Chapitre 10°

Elle courait droit devant elle.

Se faufilant et bousculant au passage quelques personnes sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Elle ne voulait pas rester au milieu de cette foule et la chose qu'elle désirait le plus à cet instant, c'était être loin de lui…le plus loin possible.

Elle voulait s'enfermer et être seule…Etre seule pour pouvoir pleurer autant qu'elle le souhaiterait. Pleurer sans se faire réconforter, par personne.

De toute façon cela ne servirait à rien…

De leur côté, Yûna, Fye et Kurogane discutaient près du balcon. Depuis plusieurs minutes, Fye prenait un malin plaisir à faire exploser de colère Kurogane en lui répétant qu'il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises regarder les jambes et décolletés des femmes de la réception, Yûna y compris. La plaisanterie faisait mouche à chaque fois, le ninja haussait la voix ce qui lui valait des regards mi interrogés, mi terrorisés des personnes alentours.

Cela avait au moins le mérite de faire rire Yûna ; elle était, à elle toute seule, un très bon public. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de rire ainsi. Il y avait bien longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé.

Alors qu'elle regardait d'un air amusé les deux hommes se disputer, elle vit au loin une silhouette qui lui était familière se faufiler précipitamment dans la foule de la piste de danse. Elle la reconnue aussitôt et n'eut aucun mal à deviner que quelque chose allait mal…

Yûna (voulant aller à sa rencontre) : C'est sakura…

Fye (surpris de voir Yûna se précipiter vers la sortie) : Quoi ?

Kurogane : Elle va où ??

Les deux hommes décidèrent de la suivre ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qui venait de se produire.

Shaolan était comme pétrifié d'horreur. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar très cruel mais, il allait se réveiller, il devait se réveiller et y mettre terme…

« là…

maintenant…

Non, c'est impossible ! Il est trop tard… »

La jeune hôtesse était toujours collée contre lui malgré l'air dépité du jeune garçon.

Hôtesse : Vous connaissez cette personne ?

Shaolan (qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux l'endroit où se tenait sa Princesse quelques instants auparavant) : oui…

Hôtesse (absolument pas troubler par l'aspect terrifié et déconcerté de l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras) : c'est une amie à vous ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Il n'avait plus la réponse…

Il se détacha de cette femme qui l'avait manipulée et qui avait sûrement rendu à néant tout ce qu'il avait essayé de construire depuis de nombreuses années.

Il se mit alors à courir lui aussi…il allait tout lui expliquer et aussi tout lui avouer.

Il allait lui dire que, depuis des années, il l'aime à en mourir…

Et même si elle oublie tout instantanément, il le lui répèterai encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'oublie plus…

Une porte claqua suivi du bruit métallique d'une clé que l'on tourne à deux reprises dans la serrure.

La jeune princesse resta immobile face à cette porte clause, dans la pénombre. Les larmes coulaient toujours et son corps était maintenant secoué par de petits sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer.

Elle n'arrivait pas à faire partir cette image de sa tête. Elle revoyait sans cesse Shaolan dans les bras de cette fille à moitié nue qu'il embrassait d'une manière si…sauvage.

« Pourquoi a-t-il agit ainsi ? Je ne le reconnais plus… »

Il n'était plus le Shaolan qu'elle avait connue au début de l'aventure. Celui qui était toujours à ses côtés, toujours à l'affût du moindre danger et toujours si courtois.

C'était une facette de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle venait de découvrir ce soir.

« Lors de notre première rencontre, j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours…Je me suis trompée…Je ne le connais pas et je me suis fait des illusions»

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

Yûna : Sakura, tu es là ?

Sakura (essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer dans sa voix qu'elle pleurait) : Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Yûna : C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question . Tu veux bien me laisser entrer ?

Sakura : Je suis fatiguée…j'allais me coucher.

Yûna : C'est faux, je t'ai vu partir de la salle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sakura essuya ses yeux mais cela ne suffisait pas à effacer la peine de son visage. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et essaya d'esquisser un sourire qui, au final, n'en était pas un.

Yûna : Tu pleures ! Ce sont ces hommes qui t'ont fait du mal ?

Sakura (dont les larmes recommençaient à couler) : Non, ce ne sont pas ces hommes là qui m'ont fait du mal…

Yûna (paniquée à l'idée que la princesse se soit faite agressée) : Mais qui alors ?

Sakura la fit entrer dans la chambre et commença à lui raconter ce qu'elle venait de voir. Fye et Kurogane arrivèrent à leur tour et frappèrent également à la porte de la chambre.

Fye : Sakura, Yûna ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Yûna (à travers la porte) : Rien de grave, on discute…ensuite on ira se coucher.

Soudain ce fut au tour de Shaolan de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il était essoufflé et avait l'air affolé. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui surprit le plus le deux hommes. Le plus étrange c'était cette marque rouge qui se dessinait autour de ses lèvres et sur sa bouche.

Shaolan : Où est Sakura ?

Kurogane (qui reconnu les marques sur le visage de Shaolan) : Dans sa chambre (il l'attrapa par le bras) et toi viens un peu par là !

Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et le poussa devant le miroir pour qu'il puisse découvrir l'état de son visage.

Sa bouche était en fait maculée de rouge à lèvres.

Shaolan resta immobile quelques secondes devant le miroir. Puis il se pencha sur le lavabo, fit couler un peu d'eau et se frotta le visage afin de faire partir les traces.

Il se redressa, les yeux rivés sur le robinet, silencieux.

Kurogane se tenait toujours immobile derrière lui, adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Fye les avaient rejoint.

Kurogane : Alors ? Tu comptes nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Shaolan : …

Kurogane : En même temps, vu ce que tu avais sur la gueule, c'est inutile que je pose la question.

Shaolan : …j'ai fait une énorme connerie…

Kurogane (qui s'était redressé et avait décroisé les bras comme s'il était prêt à frapper Shaolan) : Apparemment, ouai…

Fye (qui avait senti la tension) : Allons Kuro-pu, laisse-le au moins s'expliquer…Qu'est-il arrivé à la Princesse ?

Shaolan : Elle m'a vu embrasser…je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle cette fille !

Fye : L'hôtesse ?

Shaolan (ressentant le besoin de se justifier) : oui…mais je ne voulais pas ! C'est à cause de cette tâche de vin sur son chemisier ! En deux secondes elle s'est retrouvée à moitié nue à m'embrasser ! J'ai rien compris…

Fye (les yeux ronds) : hou là ! Je ne demandais pas tant de détails !

Kurogane comprenait mieux la réaction de la princesse…après tout, il fallait s'y attendre en voyageant avec des adolescents en pleine puberté !

Finalement, il décida que tout ceci ne le regardait pas et alla se coucher.

Fye et Shaolan restèrent là à discuter de la « bêtise » mais le blond n'était pas d'un grand secours car il était lui-même absolument nul en matière de relation amoureuse. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Shaolan pouvait réparer son erreur…

Dans la chambre où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes, Sakura venait de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Shaolan et ce qu'il semblait ressentir pour elle.

Sakura (qui avait séchée ses larmes) : Je pensais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi, mais j'ai eu un premier doute lorsque, quand nous avons partagé le même lit, j'ai…touché malencontreusement…

Yûna (qui écoutait attentivement son amie et ressentant sa gêne) : j'ai compris…

Sakura : …finalement je l'ai pardonné mais là, quand je l'ai vu embrasser cette fille, j'ai compris ce qu'il recherchait. Et je sais maintenant que c'est uniquement « ça » qu'il recherche avec moi.

Yûna : Et moi je suis absolument sûr que c'est faux

Sakura : ??

Yûna : Shaolan est tout simplement devenu un homme. Et comme tous les hommes il a des besoins, des envies. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour toi.

Sakura : Il s'est pourtant jeté sur cette fille !

Yûna : Tu sais, je ne pense pas que cette fille n'y soit pour rien dans cette histoire. Elle a du user de ses charmes pour l'embrasser et, tu sais, je t'assure que ça marche à chaque fois avec à peu près tous les hommes normalement constitués…même les hommes amoureux d'une autre.

Sakura : J'espère que tu as raison…mais en même temps, ça me fait un peu peur…et je lui en veux.

Yûna : C'est normal que tu ais peur et c'est normal de lui en vouloir, mais, malgré ce qu'il a fait, dis-toi que ça ne remet pas en cause les sentiments qu'il a pour toi…

Sakura : Merci de me remonter le moral. On se connaît depuis peu de temps mais tu es déjà une véritable amie…

Yûna (touchée et gênée) : c'est normal d'aider entre copine. Il est tard, on devrait aller se coucher

Sakura : Oui, demain risque d'être une rude journée…

Yûna laissa Sakura seule pour retourner dans sa chambre. En sortant, elle trouva Shaolan qui attendait sur le divan. Il faisait sombre et il était assis là, avec la coupe qui renfermait la plume posée sur la table basse, face à lui. Lorsqu'il vit Yûna sortir, il se redressa et voulu parler mais elle le devança.

Yûna (souriante pour lui montrer que tout allait bien) : Elle est allée se coucher.

Shaolan : ha… Avec tout ça, je ne lui ai pas rendu sa plume…

Yûna : Il sera toujours temps demain…bonne nuit.

Shaolan : Bonne nuit…

Et la nuit ne fut pas bonne pour le jeune garçon. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures et avait ressasser ce qui s'était passé une bonne partie du temps.

Sakura était dans le même cas. Elle n'avait cessée de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Yûna. Elle s'était finalement faite à l'idée que Shaolan était un homme et avait décidée qu'elle se comporterait aussi en femme. Elle lui en voulait toujours énormément mais elle ne voulait plus se comporter en petite fille. Car, elle n'en était plus une…

Elle alla prendre le petit déjeuné après avoir rassemblée ses affaires pour pouvoir quitter la dimension.

Tout le monde était déjà descendu et, après les avoir saluer, elle s'assit sur la seule place libre : à côté de Shaolan.

Elle lui lança un petit regard accompagné d'un petit sourire. Elle voulut lui montrer que, finalement, ce qui s'était passé hier n'avait plus d'importance. Bien que ce soit faux, la manœuvre avait fonctionnée et Shaolan ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit triste et distante.

Finalement, c'était tout le contraire.

Un lourd silence pesait autour de la table et il se décida à le briser en s'adressant à Sakura.

Shaolan : Après t'avoir rendu la plume on pourra partir, ok ?

Sakura : D'accord… Tu peux me passer les petits pains, Yûna, s'il te plaît ?

Shaolan était quelque peu perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulager de voir que sa princesse avait tirée un trait sur hier ou s'il devait craindre qu'elle n'ait décidée de tirer un trait sur lui-même.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur petit déjeuné, tout le monde regagna la chambre pour pouvoir prendre le départ.

Shaolan brisa le trophé et récupéra la plume qui était enfermée à l'intérieur. Sakura s'approcha, toujours silencieuse.

 Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux même si elle voulait continuer à jouer le jeu de l'indifférence. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces mais, se tenir face à lui ainsi, l'en empêchait.

Shaolan remarqua son trouble.

Shaolan : Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé hier…

Sakura (bien décidée tout de même à lui montrer qu'elle lui en voulait) : C'est pas grave…tu es libre de faire ce qu tu veux. On n'est pas ensemble que je sache…

Il reçu cette réponse comme un déchirement. Il n'avait jamais entendu la princesse parler aussi froidement à quelqu'un. Elle l'avait blessé mais il se dit qu'il l'avait mérité.

Sans plus attendre, il tendit la plume et celle-ci se dirigea doucement vers la poitrine de la princesse et s'immisça doucement en elle. Sakura sentit un flot de souvenirs ressurgirent  et perdit connaissance…

Yûna, de son côté, s'était isolée avec Mokona dans sa chambre. Elle devait accomplir une chose importante avant de partir.

Yûna : Pourrais-tu établir une connexion avec la Sorcière des dimensions ?

Mokona : Oui ! C'est comme si c'était fait !

Une projection de lumière jaillis alors du front de la petite bestiole. Sur l' « écran » apparut une magnifique femme aux cheveux noir.

Yuuko : Hey ! Mokona !

Mokona : Bonjour, Yuuko ! Yûna à quelque chose de très important à te dire !

Yûna : Bonjour.

Yuuko : Comment vas-tu ? Mieux j'espère.

Yûna : Oui beaucoup mieux et c'est grâce à vous.

Yuuko : Remercie plutôt Mokona, c'est lui qui m'a convaincu

Mokona : Elle l'a déjà fait ! Mokona a eut droit à un beau sourire et un gros bisou !

Yûna : Et maintenant, je voudrais vous payer en espérant que ce que j'ai à vous proposer convienne…

Yuuko : Qu'elle est cette chose ?

Yûna : Mon pouvoir. Il ne m'est plus utile et, de toute façon, seule je ne peux pas l'utiliser. Comme vous êtes une grande magicienne, je pensais qu'il pourrait vous être intéressant…

Yuuko : Effectivement, il l'est. Mais te rends-tu bien compte que ce pouvoir est très important là d'où tu viens ? Et que, si tu parvenais à rentrer chez toi, tu ne serais plus accueilli comme tu aurais pu l'être ?

Yûna : Je sais. Les gens sans pouvoir chez moi n'ont jamais un avenir très brillant . Mais, de toute façon, il n'y a que très peu de chance pour que je réussisse à y retourner.

Yuuko : Soit. J'accepte. Mokona va faire la transition. A bientôt.

La Sorcière des Dimensions disparut et Mokona se retourna vers Yûna. Ils fermèrent les yeux et Mokona commença à absorber la petite sphère bleue qui venait de jaillir de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Il suffit d'un dixième de seconde et la boule bleue disparut.

Yûna ressentit alors un énorme vide en elle, une vague d'émotion inexpliquée l'envahis. Elle se sentit extrêmement triste et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle pleura quelques minutes malgré le réconfort de Mokona, puis se sentit enfin mieux.

Le vide en elle était toujours présent mais elle se dit que, désormais, il fallait vivre avec…

Elle sécha ses larmes et se sentit prête à partir aux côtés de ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage.

Tout le monde était déjà rassemblé au centre du salon et attendait de pouvoir partir.

Yûna sortie enfin de la chambre accompagnée par Mokona.

Fye sentit aussitôt que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne ressentait plus de magie en elle et voulu alors la réconforter. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui donna un léger coup de l'épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné de ce sourire réconfortant dont lui seul a le secret.

Elle lui sourit à son tour puis prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage avant d'être aspirée par le gouffre de la bouche de Mokona.

Fin du Chapitre 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Les yeux clos, Yûna laissait son corps voguer durant le voyage inter dimensionnel. La transition d'un monde à un autre était beaucoup plus calme avec Mokona que lorsqu'elle combinait son pouvoir avec celui de son amie.

En effet, pour quitter une dimension elles devaient plonger dans une sorte de tourbillon qui s'ouvrait devant elles pour se retrouver  dans un tunnel dans lequel s'enchaînait une succession de virages qui semblait interminable. Pour finir, elles étaient violemment expulsées pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol (un petit clin d'œil à la série Sliders, pour ceux qui connaissent ;-)  ).

Elle se sentit soudain attirée et en conclut que la fin du voyage arrivait. Elle fut éblouie par une lumière qui surgit de nulle part et se retrouva presque aussitôt expulsée et atterrit lourdement sur le sol de la nouvelle terre. « L'atterrissage n'est finalement pas si différent des autres fois », se dit-elle…

Elle observa les lieux et constata qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une forêt. Elle entendit Kurogane qui jurait au loin contre « ce foutu manjuu incapable de les faire atterrir dans un endroit décent et correctement ! ». Elle le distingua au milieu des broussailles. Elle chercha des yeux ses autres compagnons mais ni Sakura, ni Fye ou Shaolan n'étaient à portée de vue.

Yûna : Heu…Kurogane ? Les autres sont avec toi ?

Kurogane : Non…apparemment ils n'ont pas atterri au même endroit que nous…

Yûna : Comment c'est possible ?

Kurogane : J'en sais rien, j'suis pas magicien moi ! En tous cas il ne sont pas loin puisqu'on continu à se comprendre…

Elle se releva et alla à la rencontre du ninja qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Kurogane : STOP ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus !

Yûna (qui s'arrêta net, n'osant plus bouger le petit doigt, apeurée) : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??

Kurogane : Cet endroit est truffé de piéges…sûrement à cause des plantations qui se trouvent là bas. Si tu avances encore, la corde à tes pieds va t'attraper et tu seras piégée.

Malgré la peur, elle ne put qu'être admirative. Même avec la distance, il avait su détecter le leurre.

Il s'avança, toujours avec prudence mais ne put éviter la flèche qui fendit l'air et vint se loger dans son mollet. Elle pénétra la chaire très facilement, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

Surprise et effrayée, Yûna recula d'un pas et se retrouva en une fraction de seconde suspendue la tête en bas.

Kurogane sentit la colère et la douleur se mélanger en lui. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il saisi la flèche et d'un geste sec il la retira de sa jambe…

Il se redressa et allait se diriger vers la jeune femme pour la libérer mais une voix masculine le stoppa.

Homme (pointant son fusil) : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qui êtes-vous ? C'est une propriété privée ici !

Kurogane : Nous sommes simplement des voyageurs et nous avons perdu nos compagnons de route…

Homme : Des voyageurs ? Vous avez choisi la mauvaise destination si vous voulez mon avis !

Kurogane : Si tu crois qu'on a eut le choix…

Durant plusieurs longues secondes, l'homme les observa tous les deux par dessus son arme. Kurogane sentait la douleur s'intensifier le long de sa jambe et n'osait rien tenter craignant que Yûna ne se fasse toucher.

Finalement, l'homme baissa son arme.

Homme : Vous n'avez pas l'air méchant…et puis vous ne faites pas parti de la garde royale apparemment.

Yûna (toujours la tête en bas ) : Bien sûr que non ! Puisqu'on vous dit que nous sommes des voyageurs !

Homme : Très bien…bon, maintenant il faut faire vite.

Il se rapprocha de Kurogane tout en rengainant son arme. Celui-ci se mit automatiquement en position de combat, sabre à la main, mais il ressentit une nouvelle fois une violente douleur à sa blessure.

Homme : Je vais devoir vous emmener avec moi pour vous soigner…la flèche était empoisonnée.

Kurogane : C'est inutile…on doit retrouver nos compagnons de route.

Homme : Je suis obligé d'insister. C'est un poison très dangereux et mortel…

Yûna (qui n'entendait rien de la conversation commençait à s'impatienter et sentait le sang lui monter à la tête) : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me faire descendre ? C'est très…inconfortable.

Ils se retournèrent. Kurogane allait se diriger vers elle pour la délivrer mais l'homme dégaina son arme, tira en direction de Yûna et coupa la corde. Kurogane n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'instant suivant, la jeune femme s'était écrasée sur le sol. L'impact l'avait un peu sonnée.

Kurogane : Nan mais ça va pas la tête !

Homme : On n'a pas le temps de faire des manières. Et si vous continuez à vous énerver, le poison ne se diffusera que plus vite. Maintenant suivez moi, je vous emmène chez moi, j'ai un remède…

Yûna se releva non sans mal et suivi les deux hommes.

Kurogane (qui l'observait d'un coin de l'œil) : Rien de casser ?

Yûna : Non je ne crois pas…(elle baissa le ton de sa voix pour que seul le ninja l'entende)…c'est un taré ce type !

Elle scruta l'homme qui ouvrait la marche. Il était grand, les cheveux châtain et portait des vêtements qui, vraisemblablement, avaient été cousu à la main. Il avait l'air plutôt fort et ne paraissait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais malgré son manque de délicatesse.

Après dix bonnes minutes de marche à travers la forêt, ils distinguèrent enfin une demeure au milieu d'une petite clairière en lisière des bois. Une légère fumée blanche sortait de la cheminée, preuve que quelqu'un à l'intérieur était en train de cuisiner.

Soudain, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds noués en chignon sortit de la maison en courant.

Jeune femme : Soni tu es enfin rentré ! Je me suis fait du souci…mais, qui sont ces gens ?

Soni : Ils sont tombés dans mes pièges près du potagé. Cet homme a reçu une flèche empoisonnée, il me faut le remède.

Jeune femme : Je comprend (elle se courba en avant afin de les saluer) Enchantée, je suis Lise la femme de Soni, j'espère qu'il a été serviable avec vous, il peut être rustre parfois avec les inconnus.

Yûna : Et bien, j'ai pu le constater, effectivement …

Lise : Tu pourrais être plus courtois Soni ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?

Soni (gêné) : Oui, c'est vrai je suis désolée…

Soudain, Yûna sentit comme un courant d'air passer près d'elle et entendit un bruit lourd et sourd. Kurogane venait de s'effondrer sur le sol sous l'emprise du poison.

Yûna (prise de panique, elle s'agenouilla) : oh non ! Kurogane ! Il faut faire quelque chose…il lui faut votre antidote !

Ils le transportèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et l'allongèrent sur un lit. Le guerrier semblait petit à petit perdre des couleurs, son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle…

Soni : Nous n'aurions pas du tant traîner en arrivant…heureusement, il est costaud et il s'est retiré la flèche assez rapidement…Le poison ne s'est pas totalement diffusé.

La jeune femme qui était allé chercher le remède, revint avec des compresses, de l'alcool et une petite fiole qui contenait un petit liquide turquoise.

Lise : Il faut vite désinfecter la plaie et appliquer ce liquide dessus.

Elle versa une grande quantité d'alcool sur la blessure ce qui agita Kurogane malgré son inconscience. Yûna se dit que ce devait être vraiment très douloureux pour qu'il réagisse d'une telle façon. Elle espérait vraiment que le remède fonctionne.

Lise imbiba un gros morceau de coton du liquide bleu et l'appliqua sur le mollet de Kurogane. Elle confectionna un bandage pour que la compresse reste en contacte avec la plaie afin que l'antidote se mélange au sang et se diffuse dans le corps.

Lise : Voilà, maintenant, on ne peut qu'attendre…

Kurogane semblait maintenant dormir malgré la couleur livide qui persistait sur son visage.

Le voyage, bien qu'il fût paisible, avait beaucoup fatiguée Yûna. Les événements qu'elle venait de vivre n'avaient pas été de tout repos non plus. De plus, elle se faisait beaucoup de souci pour Kurogane et n'avait pas la moindre idée du lieu où pouvait se trouver les autres…

Lise : Vous semblez exténuée…Je vais vous préparer un bol de soupe et vous allez vous reposer un peu, d'accord ?

Yûna : Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité…

Lise : C'est à cause de Soni si votre ami est blessé. Vous pouvez donc rester et vous reposer autant que vous voudrez, c'est ma façon de m'excuser…

Yûna n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que la jeune femme préparait déjà un fauteuil près du lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et veiller sur le ninja. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir puis reprit la direction de la cuisine pour lui préparer la soupe.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et observa le guerrier allongé dans le lit près d'elle. Son visage était crispé par la douleur et sa respiration rapide. Elle espérait que le remède serait efficace.

Lise revint avec un bol de soupe fumante.

Lise : Vous n'aurez qu'à laisser le bol sur la table de nuit, je viendrais le chercher tout à l'heure. Reposez-vous, vous avez l'air vraiment fatiguée et ne vous en faites pas pour votre ami, il s'en remettra.

Yûna : Merci beaucoup pour votre aide…

Lise : Ce n'est rien. Tout est de la faute de mon mari, je me sent aussi coupable…Mangez tant que c'est chaud et dormez un peu.

Yûna : Oui.

La soupe fut délicieuse et le sommeil ne tarda pas à s'installer. Pendant trois heures, elle dormit profondément. L'agitation du ninja la sortit soudain de son inconscience. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il n'avait plus de couverture. Dans son agitation, elle s'était retrouvée par terre. La jeune femme la replaça et, alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui, elle entendit le guerrier parler dans son sommeil.

« - _Père… … mère … …_ » souffla-t-il de manière crispée.

Visiblement, il faisait un cauchemar. Même s'il était immobile, elle ressentait très nettement le trouble en lui…

Comme elle, il semblait posséder un passé tourmenté et ses parents semblaient y prendre une part très importante.

Elle repris place dans le fauteuil et la fatigue la regagna très vite. Le sommeil l'envahit bientôt totalement et ce, jusqu'au petit matin…

Fin du chapitre 11


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà un chapitre de plus !

Je retrouve un peu l'inspiration en ce moment…j'en profite

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bises

Mél

Chapitre 12

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux après une longue nuit de sommeil. Son regard se posa naturellement sur le lit qui se trouvait en face, voulant juger l'état de santé du ninja dont la nuit fut assez agitée.

Elle constata avec surprise que le lit était vide. Elle se leva alors pour se diriger vers la pièce voisine espérant y trouver son ami convalescent. Mais seule Lise était présente, occupée à coudre un vêtement que Yûna jugea au passage étonnement petit. Celle-ci releva la tête et aperçu la jeune femme et son air anxieux.

Lise : Bonjour, bien dormie ?

Yûna : Bonjour. Oui, je me suis bien reposée, merci. Mais…

Lise : Ne t'inquiète pas, il est là dehors…il va très bien.

L'homme en question fit alors son apparition. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne paraissait pas avoir été blessé et empoisonné la veille. Il avait retrouvé la santé et l'usage de sa jambe en l'espace d'une nuit.

Yuna : Comment va ta jambe ?

Kurogane : Elle marche…

Yuna : Tant mieux , je suis rassurée.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil quelques instants. Il lisait le soulagement sur son visage. Elle était restée à son chevet et l'air étonné et rassuré qu'elle avait eu en le voyant sur pied, lui indiqua à quel point elle s'était fait du souci.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la Princesse. Elle qui se faisait toujours tellement de souci lorsque Shaolan avait la moindre égratignure…

Kurogane : Si tu es prête, il faut qu'on repart à la recherche des autres…ils n peuvent pas être bien loin…

Lise : Déjà ! Mais mangez quelques choses avant de partir, il ne faut jamais voyager le ventre vide ! Soni va aller nous chercher des légumes du jardin…

Soni (qui était dehors avec Kurogane) : Pffff ! C'est toujours moi qui m'y colle !

Il entra dans la maison, salua Yuna au passage et se dirigea vers Lise. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux longs et soyeux, posa sa main sur son ventre et l'embrassa tendrement.

Soni : Surtout fait attention à toi en mon absence…

Lise : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours prudente…

Il se retourna brusquement en pointant du doigt Kurogane qui le fixa soudain avec des yeux ronds.

Soni : TOI ! Tu viens avec moi au jardin ! Aller hop !

Kurogane : HEY ! J'suis pas à tes ordres !

Soni : Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai sauvé la vie en te donnant l'antidote ?

Kurogane : Qui m'a tiré dessus avec une flèche empoisonnée, crétin ??

Soni : Je croyais que tu étais un rôdeur de la garde royale !

Kurogane : Quelle garde royale ? Y'a pas un clampin dans ce bled !

Soudain, Kurogane sentit une présence, et même plusieurs. Les buissons frémissaient mais le vent n'y était pour rien. Il se retourna brusquement lorsqu'une horde d'hommes surgirent de toutes part, armé jusqu'aux dents.

Kurogane, son sourire le plus assassin aux lèvres, dégaina son katana.

Soni (qui s'était également saisi de son arbalète) : Quand on parle du loup… C'est la garde royale ! Dégagez d'ici, je vous avez pourtant dis que ce n'était plus la peine de venir la harceler !

Garde n°1 : Si tu crois que le roi est quelqu'un qui baisse les bras aussi facilement, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil…. Mais je vois que vous avez de la visite…

Garde n°2 : Regardez cet homme (désignant Kurogane), cela ne fait aucun doute, c'est sûrement un terroriste !

Kurogane : Quoi ?! De quoi vous parlez ?

Garde n°1 : C'est vrai que cela ne peut être une coïncidence… On vous embarque et faites pas d'histoire !

Kurogane (dégainant son katana, prêt à combattre) : Désolé, mais moi j'aime bien les histoires.

Soudain, le garde qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui, sortie une arme à feu, la pointa sur le ninja et tira avant que celui-ci n'ait pu réagir. La balle fendit l'air et alla se figer dans le tronc d'un arbre, derrière le guerrier.

Tout se passa tellement vite... L'espace d'une seconde, Yûna crut voir la balle passer devant ses yeux et traverser le crâne de Kurogane. Cette scène se répéta des dizaines de fois dans sa tête.

Elle se ressaisit lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était toujours debout et que son sourire, pourtant meurtrier et sauvage, était revenu à ses lèvres.

Kurogane : Tu m'as manqué, reprend des leçons de tirs.

Garde n°1 (l'air satisfait) : Vraiment ? Tu crois que je t'ai manqué ? Alors quel est ce sang sur ta joue ?

Kurogane sentit une drôle de sensation au visage, porta alors sa main libre à sa joue et constata le sang qui s'échappait d'une plaie. L'homme avait effectivement bien visé, dirigeant le canon de son arme de telle sorte qu'elle ne fasse qu'érafler la joue de son adversaire.

Garde n°1 : Je vous conseil donc, toi et ta copine, de nous suivre sans broncher.

Plusieurs gardes se dirigèrent vers le ninja et Yûna et leur attachèrent les poignets à l'aide de cordes. Pendant que d'autres les gardaient tous deux en joue, les yeux rivés sur le viseur de leurs armes à feu.

Soni (qui tenait Lise dans ses bras, désolée de voir sa nouvelles amie se faire enlever de la sorte) : Où les emmenez vous ? Et que comptez-vous faire de nous ?

Garde n°2 : On les emmène au château du roi et, quant à ta femme…le roi ne voudra plus d'elle. Il recherche une femme, pas une mère.

Soni ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation qui se déroulait devant lui. Car sa femme resterait auprès de lui, elle était sauvée.

Garde n°2 : Si j'étais toi je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite…un enfant ne peut pas survivre dans la misère. Et ce n'est pas notre bon roi qui viendra vous aider ! A moins que vous ne décidiez de venir vivre au village.

Soni (vert de rage) : Pour que votre roi continu de convoiter ma femme comme il le fait depuis 2 ans ? Sale chien…on ne manque de rien…notre enfant vivra heureux, je peux vous le garantir.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un rire gras et sarcastique de la part de l'homme qui se dirigeait maintenant vers leurs nouveaux prisonniers.

Yûna se retourna afin d'apercevoir Lise. Elle la regarda et lui sourit pour lui signifier que tout allait bien se passer. Elle aurait également souhaité les féliciter pour l'heureux événement qui allait bientôt chambouler leur vie mais elle fut entraînée brusquement vers le sentier et dû suivre la horde de garde qui la détenait.

Ils prirent donc la route à travers la forêt sur un chemin rocailleux et humide. Ils avaient prit soin de séparer Kurogane et Yûna afin d'éviter tout contacte et toute tentative de fuite.

Chacun de son côté écoutaient les conversations à voix basse des gardes apparemment intéressés par la présence du ninja. Ils pouvaient entendre des bribes de phrases telles que « ressemblance frappante », « même physique », « même voix ». Ils comprirent que le roi ressemblait trait pour trait au guerrier et c'était pour cette raison qu'il devait être emprisonné. Les disciples du roi craignaient que, grâce à cette ressemblance, Kurogane ne souhaite usurper son identité.

Kurogane bouillonnait intérieurement de s'être fait attaqué et capturé de cette façon. S'il n'avait pas baissé sa garde, il aurait deviné plus vite leur présence… Maintenant il devait redoubler de vigilance à cause de ces fichues armes à feu. Même si pour lui, elles ne représentaient qu'un danger secondaire, étant bien moins meurtrière que le tranchant d'une lame aiguisée entre de mains expertes, elles pouvaient cependant blesser Yûna bien plus gravement que lui. Il décida donc d'obéir docilement aux gardes…pour le moment.

Il se retourna discrètement afin d'apercevoir la jeune fille qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il ne distingua que le haut de sa tête et ses cheveux noir remontés en « queue de cheval ». Les gardes s'étaient amassés autour d'elle comme si elle était l'ennemi le plus dangereux qu'ils venaient de capturer…ou à l'inverse, comme s'ils souhaitaient la protéger.

Il fallait qu'il sache…

Kurogane (s'adressant aux 2 seuls gardes qui se trouvaient devant et derrière lui) : Hey ! C'est pas la peine de s'agglutiner à elle comme ça, elle va pas s'envoler.

Garde : On n'est jamais trop prudent avec toutes les bestioles qui rôdent la nuit tombée dans cette forêt.

Kurogane : Et depuis quand des tortionnaires s'inquiètent-ils de leurs prisonniers ?

Garde : Le roi recherche sa future reine, presque toutes les femmes à marier lui ont été présentées. Aucune ne lui ont plu…je ne sais pas si celle là fera exception…

Kurogane ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans une telle situation. Et avec les autres qui n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie, il devait réfléchir à un plan efficace pour se tirer de ce pétrin.

Soudain, un troisième garde vint se joindre aux deux autres.

Gardes 3 : Ne vous fatiguez pas à tout lui expliquer…Je pari qu'il est déjà bien au courant puisqu'il cherche à usurper l'identité de notre roi.

Kurogane (restant impassible face aux regards qui se posaient maintenant sur lui) : Je ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que vous racontez.

Garde 3 : Ne me dis pas que tu ignores que tu es son sosie craché ?

Kurogane : Quoi ?!

Garde 2 : …les cheveux plus court, plus de prestance, plus d'élégance et surtout…les yeux vert. Si toi aussi tu possédais cela, il n'y aurait aucune différence à faire.

Garde 3 : D'ailleurs j'aurais souhaité savoir comment tu aurais fais pour changer la couleur de tes yeux ?

Kurogane (un peu abasourdi de savoir qu'un double de lui se trouvait dans ce monde, jusqu'ici, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il commençait à perdre patience) : Je vais devoir vous le répéter combien de fois ? Nous ne sommes pas d'ici et je ne connais même pas votre fichu roi !

Garde 2 : Tu n'es pas la première personne qui nous dit cela. Les prisonniers d'hier nous ont dit la même chose ! Pourtant, il est connu et reconnu dans le monde entier…

Le garde venait de livrer une information précieuse au guerrier. Ces prisonniers dont il parlait étaient sûrement ses compagnons de voyage. Il n'avait donc qu'à se laisser emprisonner pour les retrouver. Finalement, il trouva cela un peu trop facile…

Garde 1 : Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas avoir l'occasion de le connaître. Et ta copine aussi.

Ils arrivaient aux portes du village. Un immense château le surplombait. Ils traversèrent le hameau sous les yeux curieux des villageois. Il s'attendait à voir un village pauvre et sous l'emprise de la tyrannie du roi mais selon toute vraisemblance, il n'en été rien. A l'inverse de Soni et Lise qui vivaient dans la simplicité, ici les personnes semblaient ne manquer de rien.

Les villageois commençaient à s'amasser au fur et à mesure que le cortège avançait. Kurogane voyait défiler des visages de plus en plus stupéfaits et ahurit lorsqu'ils apercevaient la copie presque parfaite de leur roi. Le ninja redoubla d'effort pour ne pas perdre son calme. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien être le centre de l'attention.

Ils arrivèrent au château mais furent immédiatement envoyé au sous sol où se trouvaient la prison. Ils descendirent plusieurs mètres sous terre et kurogane commença à apercevoir les premières cellules. Elles étaient vides. Ils continuèrent à avancer et arrivèrent enfin devant des cellules occupées. Les prisonniers semblaient « habiter » les lieux depuis longtemps déjà et, aux vues de leur agressivité au passage des gardes, ils semblaient être de véritables meurtriers.

Ils avancèrent encore et le ninja pu apercevoir enfin ce qui ressemblait à des cheveux blonds qui dépassait des barreaux d'une porte de cachot. Il devait le reconnaître, il fut soulagé de voir que Fye, Shaolan et la Princesse se trouvaient tous trois sains et sauf malgré leur emprisonnement.

En voyant le guerrier, Fye qui était assis sur le sol se redressa visiblement ravi de revoir le brun et, Shaolan et la Princesse, se précipitèrent devant la porte.

Fye : Kuro-sama ! Tu en as mis du temps pour nous retrouver !

Garde : Un peu de silence ! Les prisonniers ne sont pas autorisés à parler.

Ils enfermèrent Kurogane en face de la cellule de ses camarades.

Fye : Pourquoi nous jeter en prison alors que nous n'avons rien fait. Je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour toi, Kuro-toutou !

Un des gardes dégaina alors son arme et la pointa brusquement vers le magicien. Celui-ci ne bougea pas un cil, gardant son léger et doux sourire qui illuminait son visage.

Garde (d'une voix très grave) : Je ne le répèterais plus…Les prisonniers n'ont pas le droit de parler sans autorisation.

Pour simple réponse, le blond se redressa, fit claquer ses talons et porta sa main tendue à son front dans un salut militaire un peu maladroit. Ni Shaolan, ni Kurogane ne surent comment réagir face à la pitrerie de leur compagnon. La princesse fit un gros effort pour retenir son rire trouvant son ami magicien particulièrement drôle. Heureusement, le garde lui lança seulement un regard assassin et rangea son arme.

La scène prit fin lorsque la porte se referma dans un bruit métallique assourdissant devant le ninja maintenant emprisonné.

Garde : Vous allez attendre que le roi décide de ce qu'il fera de vous.

Ils firent tous demi tour mais une voix au milieu des gardes se fit soudain entendre.

Yûna : Hey ! Mais moi, où m'emmenez-vous ? Pourquoi vous ne me mettez pas en prison avec eux !

Garde : Tu dois être présentée au roi. Il aura sûrement d'autres projets pour toi.

Yûna (commençant sérieusement à paniquer) : Mais non ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère rester là.

Garde : Si tu crois avoir le choix !

Elle tenta de s'échapper en se faufilant entre deux gardes mais ceux-ci n'eurent aucun mal à la retenir. Elle tenta alors de les frapper à l'aide de ses deux poings liés et envoya quelques coups de pieds, toujours vainement. Ceci fit même beaucoup rire les gardes. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol. Un garde la saisie et la fit basculer sur son épaule, tenant fermement ses jambes et l'empêchant de « gigoter ». Elle tenta une dernière fois de frapper son dos à grand coup de coude, toujours sans succès.

Elle se redressa et pu apercevoir ses compagnons qui ne pouvaient être que témoin de la scène.

Elle avait peur mais elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas la laisser tomber. Elle pu le lire dans leur regard avant d'être emmenée loin de cet endroit sombre et lugubre.

Fin du douzième chapitre


	13. Chapter 13

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre !

J'ai modifié ma manière d'écrire les dialogues (plus de prénom à chaque début de phrase)

C'est mieux comme ça je trouve...

Bonne lecture

Bises à tous.

Un long silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes.

Fye fixait toujours le bout du couloir menant à la sortie du cachot, la voix de Yûna retentissait toujours dans ses oreilles. Kurogane, quant à lui, fixait le sol. Les mains sur les hanches, il semblait réfléchir. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- Ca ne devrait pas être difficile de s'échapper d'ici…dit-il l'air pensif.

- Moi j'espère seulement qu'ils ne feront pas de mal à Yûna, ajouta Fye.

- Moi aussi, dit la Princesse.

- Il faut réfléchir à un plan avant de s'occuper de ça. Elle est sûrement mieux lotie que nous en ce moment. Moi je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, fit le brun en voyant leur air dépité.

Fye fixa alors le ninja d'un regard furieux.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur pour dire ça…

- Rhaa ! Tu vas pas commencer à me taper sur le système alors que je vient juste de vous retrouver !

- Kurogane-san à raison, intervint Shaolan voulant éviter la dispute entre les deux adultes. Ce roi ne doit pas être une personne si mauvaise. Souviens-toi de ce que nous ont raconté les villageois.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié dit Fye.

- Vous avez fait du tourisme pendant que j'étais pas là ?

- On cherchait un endroit où loger et je commençais à recueillir quelques informations sur une éventuelle plume, commença Shaolan.

- Et on a appris que le roi était aimé de tous les habitants, poursuivi Sakura. Car, depuis qu'il est au pouvoir, le Royaume se porte de mieux en mieux. Le roi précédent était un tyran.

- Et pour faire perdurer cette paix, ajouta Shaolan. Il lui faut une descendance. Il est à la recherche de sa future reine. Beaucoup de femmes lui ont été présentées mais aucune ne fit l'affaire et, malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de courtiser. Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant, car, depuis plusieurs mois, il est obligé de s'absenter régulièrement pour combattre d'étranges créatures apparues subitement.

- Et tu penses que ces créatures venues d'on ne sait où sont liées à une plume de la Princesse...conclu le guerrier.

- Oui, c'est fort probable. De plus, Mokona a sentit des émanations magiques non loin d'ici. Mais, on n'a pas eu le temps de se rendre à l'endroit précis...

- Justement…il est où ce fichu manjuu ?

Une boule de poil blanche aux longues oreilles sortie alors de la cape de Shaolan, l'air mécontent.

- A bah quand même ! C'est seulement maintenant que Kurogane pense à Mokona ? Mokona se cachait pour voir si Kurogane allait s'inquiéter... Mokona est déçu !

- A part pleurnicher et nous faire atterrir n'importe comment, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire…

Mokona retourna se cacher dans la cape de Shaolan.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, Mokona boude !

- Boudes autant que tu veux, ça nous fera des vacances.

Pendant ce temps, Yûna fut emmenée à l'intérieur de l'immense château. Malgré la splendeur des tableaux et tapisseries, la décoration restait assez sobre mais faisait tout de même ressortir la royauté de l'endroit. Elle traversa d'interminables couloirs aux plafonds vertigineux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la vue imprenable qu'elle avait sur le village par les immenses fenêtres se transformait en vue tout aussi splendide sur les jardins royaux. Les fontaines, arbres fruitiers et parterres de fleurs donnaient à ce jardin un aspect de paradis et les rayons lumineux du soleil venaient finir ce tableau déjà presque parfait.

Ces visions paradisiaques apaisèrent quelques peu les inquiétudes de la jeune femme mais des craintes étaient toujours présentes. Elle avait appris avec le temps à ne pas trop se fier aux apparences.

Elle arriva enfin devant une porte close. Les gardes stoppèrent et l'un d'entre eux pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il ressorti quelques instant après afin d'y emmener Yûna.

La pièce était un immense dressing dans lequel s'affairaient plusieurs femmes vêtues de tunique bleue-nuit. L'une d'entre elles repassait, une autre pliait du linge, d'autres encore semblaient ranger précautionneusement toute sorte de vêtements par catégories et couleurs.

Un garde délia ses poignets puis ils quittèrent la salle. Elle se retrouva dans cette immense pièce face à une femme qui semblait vouloir lui donner son plus beau sourire.

- Très bien. Alors c'est vous la nouvelle prétendante ?

Elle avait prononcée cette phrase plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Yûna, en repensant à ce qu'avaient dit les gardes, avait peur de comprendre le sens de ces paroles.

- Pardon ? La nouvelle prétendante de quoi ?

La femme prit alors un air faussement ennuyé.

- Comment ? Ils ne vous ont pas mise au courant ? Qu'ils peuvent être brut parfois ! Vous allez être présentée au roi et, s'il vous choisie, vous deviendrez sa future femme.

Yûna aurait souhaité avoir mal compris. Elle sourit et prit son air le plus poli possible.

- Non merci. Je suis vraiment trop occupée en ce moment et, de plus, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un…

Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour les mensonges mais elle espérait avoir fait une exception cette fois-ci.

La femme observa alors les mains de la « menteuse » et constata qu'elle ne portait aucune bague.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas mariée…

- Non effectivement mais…

- Dans ce cas vous n'échapperez pas à la règle. Aller, aller, suivez moi sinon je serais obligée de faire appel aux gardes.

Yûna la suivie à contre coeur tout en observant l'immense pièce ainsi que les femmes qui continuaient à travailler comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce que…vous comptez faire de moi ?

- Rassurez-vous, Rien de bien méchant : vous habiller et vous préparer pour ce soir. Vous dînerez avec le roi pour vous présenter à lui.

Yûna s'arrêta net.

- Et si je refuse ?

La femme se retourna, gardant toujours ce même sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix ma chère, c'est la loi et il faut la respecter.

- Mais je ne suis pas de votre pays, je ne connais pas vos lois !

- Le roi a exigé que toutes les femmes, même étrangères au pays, devaient lui être présentée. De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Beaucoup de femmes ont fait le voyage juste pour se présenter à lui en espérant être choisies. Toutes sont reparties complètement désespérées de ne pas l'avoir été. Il faut dire que beaucoup venaient et convoitaient le statut de reine plutôt que l'homme qu'elles devaient épouser. Quant à celles qui étaient réellement amoureuses n'ont pas fait l'affaire. Elles n'étaient pas à son goût. Voilà. Comme cela vous êtes désormais un peu au courant de la situation.

- …et c'est aussi votre roi qui exige d'enfermer des personnes innocentes. Mes amis n'ont absolument rien fait pour mériter d'être jeté en prison.

- Là encore, la loi stipule que tout étranger pénétrant sur les terres de sa majesté sans y être autorisé, devra être emprisonné avant d'être jugé. S'ils n'ont rien à se reprocher, ils ne craignent rien. Le roi est clément, il les relâchera. Vos amis vont devoir attendre la fin de l'enquête pour être libéré. Cela peut paraître injuste, mais cette loi à permis d'éviter bon nombre d'attaques ennemies en tout genre à l'encontre de notre roi, préservant ainsi la paix au royaume.

Yûna resta silencieuse. Cette femme avait réponse à tout. Enervée, elle décida de ne rien dire de plus.

- Bien, il commence à se faire tard. Je vais vous aider à enfiler cette robe.

- Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, merci, intervint sèchement Yûna.

- Comme vous voudrez mais faites vite.

Yûna commençait vraiment à être agacée par cette femme, ses airs hautains et supérieurs. De plus, la robe qu'elle lui avait donnée ressemblait plus à un bout de chiffon difforme qu'a une robe. Elle était blanche et tellement longue qu'elle touchait le sol. Le haut devait s'attacher derrière la nuque laissant ainsi son dos nu, ce qui déplu fortement à la jeune femme. Ses cicatrices, bien qu'estompées maintenant avec le temps, étaient encore visibles, lui rappelant beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs. Elle dû s'y résoudre et espérait que personne ne les remarquerait.

Deux gardes vinrent ensuite la chercher. Ils traversèrent de nouveau les longs couloirs. A travers les fenêtres, Yûna pouvait apercevoir le soleil se coucher, baignant les jardins d'une lumière dorée éblouissante. Il allait bientôt faire nuit.

Ils stoppèrent devant une gigantesque porte. L'un des deux gardes l'ouvrit, le second la fit entrer.

Elle pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une salle à manger. Une longue table ornait le centre de la pièce surplombée par un superbe lustre.

Elle fut tellement subjuguée par la beauté de l'endroit qu'elle ne vit pas les gardes sortir, la laissant seule.

Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur découvrant les jardins peu à peu gagnés par la pénombre.

Durant cet instant de tranquillité, elle pu réfléchir. Elle espérait vraiment que le roi comprendrait sa situation et accepterait de relâcher ses compagnons.

Elle entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entrer un homme d'un âge avancé. Il se courba en avant et annonça l'arrivée du roi.

Un homme entra alors dans la salle et Yûna crut un instant à une drôle de vision. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour éclaircir sa vue. Mais elle voyait très bien. L'homme qui se dressait quelques mètres plus loin était la réplique exacte de Kurogane. Et, qui plus est, il était vêtu en habit de guerrier, faisant encore plus ressortir cette ressemblance. Seule la couleur verte de ses yeux permettait de faire la différence.

Le vieil homme sorti, fermant la porte derrière lui dans un grand bruit de résonance.

C'est le roi qui fut le premier à briser le silence.

- Alors, c'est avec vous que je vais partager mon dîner et ma soirée.

Yûna ne répondit pas. Ou plutôt, elle ne pu répondre, estomaquée par le son de sa voix, si identique à celle qu'elle connaissait déjà.

- Ca commence bien, si on ne parle pas la même langue…ajouta-t-il, déçu.

- Non, heu…pardon, c'est juste que…

- Très bien... Dans ce cas faisons les présentations.

Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé et, alors qu'elle eut un geste de recul sous l'effet de la surprise, il lui saisit la main. Et dans une révérence, il y déposa un délicat baiser avant de se présenter.

- Mon nom est Kurogane. Je suis le roi élu par le peuple de ce pays depuis maintenant 5 ans. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle.

La ressemblance n'était donc pas totale. Yûna ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir face aux attentions de cet homme qu'elle (re)découvrait.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence. Et voyant qu'elle n'osait pas prendre la parole, il enchaîna.

- …veuillez m'excuser de mon accoutrement, mais je reviens d'une bataille qui fait rage depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Comme il se fait tard, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me changer. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Yûna s'efforça alors de reprendre ses esprits puis tendit la main droite dans un geste d'automate.

- …Yûna, enchantée.

Il lui serra la main d'air air amusé. Expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore chez le « vrai » Kurogane. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment très différent de ce point de vu.

- Pourquoi tant de nervosité ? Nous sommes là pour faire gentiment connaissance, rien de plus.

- ... peut-être, mais on ne peut pas dire que je sois là de mon plein gré…et puis, vous ressemblez beaucoup à une personne que je connais.

Il se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse et l'invita à passer à table.

Vraiment, il n'y avait rien à faire ! Tout le monde trouvait cela normale de forcer les jeunes femmes à rencontrer ce roi célibataire ! Après réflexion, Yûna se dit que cela aurait pu être pire. L'homme en question aurait pu être un psychopathe dangereux et violent. A première vue, ce n'était pas le cas ici, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait rester prudente.

Ils prirent place tous deux à la table autour de laquelle des serviteurs s'affairaient à déposer plats et desserts de toutes sortes.

Tous ces mets délicieux avaient été offerts par les villageois heureux de retrouver leur souverain.

Celui-ci était plutôt ravi d'être enfin de retour et de pouvoir déguster un bon repas en compagnie d'une ravissante jeune femme présentée comme étant éventuellement sa future épouse (ce qui n'était pas du goût de la jeune femme en question).

Avant de commencer son repas (car elle était tout de même affamée !) elle voulait aborder le sujet de ses amis jetés injustement en prison.

- Puisque c'est la loi, commença t-elle, je veux bien passer du temps avec vous et rester correcte même si je trouve cela très injuste.

- Très bien, les conditions n'en seront que plus agréables pour nous deux, mais je sens qu'il y a un « mais »...

- Je veux que vous libériez mes amis.

- Rien que ça ? sourit-il...Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant, mais ça risque d'être un peu compliqué.

- Vous n'avez qu'à ordonner leur libération, vous êtes le roi après tout.

- C'est un peu plus complexe, j'ai tout de même des règles à respecter...

- Mais, une jeune adolescente est l'une d'entre eux ! Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Alors pourquoi la garder enfermée dans le froid ? Ils ne veulent de mal à personne, nous sommes simplement de passage...

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, conclu le roi en voyant le teint de Yûna virer au rouge sous la colère qui montait. Mais mangeons d'abord, je vous promets de faire quelque chose pour eux ensuite.

- J'espère que vous tiendrez parole, dit-elle en reprenant son calme, en plus je suis persuadée que vous serrez ravi de les rencontrer. En particulier l'un d'entre eux.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Il ne demanda pas plus d'explication et accepta la requête de Yûna, plutôt amusé par le tempérament et la réaction de la jeune femme. Rares étaient les personnes qui osaient lui tenir tête et rien que pour cette raison il décida de libérer ses amis. Mais ses gardes lui avait également rapportés le fait que l'un des ses prisonniers lui ressemblait énormément. Il compris alors qu'il s'agissait de la personne dont elle parlait.

- J'ai une autre question, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourquoi avoir exilé ce jeune couple en forêt, Lise et Soni ?

- Exilé ? Je n'ai ordonné l'exil de personne, dit-il ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il s'agissait.

- Elle a refusée vos avances et vous les avez bannis pour ça.

- Pardon ? Jamais de la vie ! Soni fait parti de ma garde personnelle, il est très loyal et fidèle, jamais je n'aurai ordonnée une telle chose !

Le roi semblait être dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Je ne comprend pas, vos gardes nous sont tombés dessus dans la forêt. L'un d'entres eux à même dit que Lise ne vous intéressait plus parce qu'elle attendait un enfant. Ensuite, ils nous ont emmenés et les ont laissés tous les deux en forêt.

- Je n'étais absolument pas au courant de cette histoire. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas mariés et, de ce fait, une rencontre entre Lise et Moi devait être organisée puisque c'est la loi. Mais, j'ai dû m'absenter pour combattre un fléau qui s'abat non loin d'ici. Ce rendez-vous ne devait être qu'une simple formalité, je ne souhaitais pas « l'arracher » à Soni. S'il m'en avait parlé, je lui aurais tout expliqué. Nous étions plutôt proche.

- Vos gardes ont pris un peu trop de liberté durant votre absence si je comprend bien.

- Je vais remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela, conclu-t-il visiblement déçu de la tournure que les choses avaient prises.

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles ils mangèrent dans le silence le plus total, une certaine agitation se fit entendre dans les couloirs.

Le roi ordonna à l'un de ses gardes présent d'aller constater ce qui se passait et remettre de l'ordre. Il obéit, mais au moment même où il ouvrit la porte, celle-ci éclata en morceaux projetant par la même occasion quelques serviteurs plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Un homme, ressemblant plus a un ogre qu'a un être humain, fit son apparition armé jusqu'aux dents. Le combat s'engagea très vitre entre lui et le roi alors que trois autres individus pénétraient tour à tour dans la pièce tuant sans aucun scrupule chaque garde qui se dressaient devant eux.

Yûna, par reflexe, se glissa rapidement sous la table, cachée par l'immense nappe qui la recouvrait totalement. Elle était terrifiée à l'entente des cris de douleurs qui se détachaient du massacre qui se déroulait tout autour d'elle. Elle réprima un cri de terreur lorsque le corps lacéré d'un des intrus glissa sous la table la laissant spectatrice de son atroce agonie.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas fuir devant ce spectacle. Elle serait aussitôt découverte...

Soudain, des voix se détachèrent de celles agonisantes de la bataille. Elle pu les reconnaître car elles lui étaient familières. Elle reconnu distinctement les voix de Fye et Shaolan lui redonnant aussitôt l'espoir de s'en sortir vivante. Celle de Kurogane se détachait également du lot mais ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu quelques grossier jurons, qu'elle pu faire la différence avec celle du roi.

C'est alors que quelqu'un souleva la nappe, faisant sursauter de peur la jeune femme. Elle fut vite rassurée en voyant qu'il s'agissait du magicien.

- ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, la bataille est finie, dit-il le visage rayonnant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle tremblait en découvrant le « champs de bataille » autour d'elle. Fye passa son bras autour de ses épaules afin de la rassurer. Elle fut surprise, mais cela fonctionna, elle se sentit aussitôt en sécurité.

Les intrus avaient été maîtrisés visiblement grâce à l'aide précieuse de Shaolan et Kurogane.

Ce dernier faisait maintenant face à son double depuis quelques secondes.

Chacun s'observait. Affichant une expression dure strictement identique sur le visage. Seule la couleur de leurs yeux permettait la distinction. Le roi se distingua en affichant un sourire qu'on connaissait peu chez Kurogane. Mais c'est finalement le guerrier aux yeux rubis qui prit la parole en premier.

- J'ai raison de ne jamais sourire...ça me donne vraiment un air de débile. Un peu comme ce crétin de mage.

Le mage en question émit un petit rire en entendant cette remarque.

- On ne se connaît pas, répondit le roi ignorant la remarque de son double, mais après ce que vous venez de faire pour moi (il regarda tour à tour Kurogane et Shaolan) je crois que je vous dois mille mercis... Ces personnes avaient été emprisonnées il y a longtemps, je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient en fuite. Je n'étais pas sur mes gardes, la surprise fut totale. Sans vous, je ne m'en serais peut-être pas sorti vivant.

- Mon roi, intervint un garde, ce sont eux aussi des criminels en fuite. Ils se sont échappés de la prison !

- Mais ce sont eux les amis innocents dont je vous ai parlé ! coupa Yûna.

- Dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il, je n'ai plus qu'à tenir la promesse que je vous ai faite...après ce qu'ils viennent de faire pour moi, je ne peux décemment pas les rejeter en prison. Mais je compte sur vous pour m'accorder un nouveau dîner puisque celui-ci a été interrompu...

Yûna acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que tout les autres étaient encore abasourdi en écoutant la copie conforme du guerrier employer un langage plutôt soutenu.

Quelques minutes plus tard les intrus furent emmenés au cachot sous haute surveillance. Et, alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, un nouveau garde fit son entrée retenant prisonnière la Princesse qui se débattait tant bien que mal pour échapper à son emprise.

- Votre Majesté, une nouvelle intruse vient d'être découverte...

- Princesse ! S'écria alors Shaolan déjà prêt à combattre.

- S'agit-il d'une amie à vous ? demanda le souverain en voyant la réaction agressive du jeune garçon.

Shaolan confirma et le roi ordonna alors sa libération. La princesse libérée se dirigea vers le groupe, avec une expression mêlée d'inquiétude et de soulagement sur le visage. Mais, à la surprise de tout le monde, ce n'est pas vers Shaolan qu'elle se précipitait mais vers Yûna.

- Yûna ! Enfin te voilà, j'étais morte d'inquiétude...

- Désolée de t'avoir causé du soucie..., répondit Yûna à la fois gênée et touchée par la réaction de son amie.

Shaolan assista à la scène non sans une pointe d'amertume au fond de la gorge. Sa princesse était devenue distante depuis cette fameuse nuit... Et, malgré les efforts dont il faisait preuve pour lui montrer son affection, elle ne lui accordait plus du tout le même intérêt, ni le même regard. Cette lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux émeraude lorsqu'ils échangeaient de simples mots, avait disparut.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, le calme était revenu. Le roi invita le groupe à rester au château autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait.

- C'est très aimable à vous, mais nous ne comptons pas nous éterniser ici, répondit Fye toujours amusé de s'adresser à la copie conforme de son Kuro-toutou. Nous sommes à la recherche de quelque chose, c'est le but de notre voyage.

- Et cette quête ne peut pas attendre quelques jours ?

- Non, continua Shaolan, nous avons été suffisamment retardé...

- ...bien sûre que oui, elle peut attendre, intervint Sakura, lui coupant brusquement la parole.

Shaolan se retourna alors vers la Princesse, légèrement égaré face au ton cassant qu'elle avait eu. Elle se ravisa tout de même en voyant son expression d'incompréhension.

- Je veux dire...nous n'avons pas eu le temps de chercher depuis que nous sommes arrivé, mais Mokona nous a pourtant dit qu'elle était toute proche. Rien ne nous empêche de rester ici quelques jours...

- C'est vrai, intervint Fye qui s'était rapproché de Shaolan le voyant déboussolé, la Princesse à raison, nous avons plusieurs possibilités à explorer avant de quitter le village. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Shaolan accepta. Il était d'accord avec elle mais avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle prenait de plus en plus de distance envers lui. Jamais elle ne s'était comportée de la sorte. Selon lui, elle devait toujours lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé au bal, dans le monde précédent. Une explication s'imposait.

Fin du chapitre 13


	14. Chapter 14

Voici (enfin) un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas...

Merci à celles et ceux qui l'ont déjà fait !

Bonne lecture

A très bientôt :p

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque chaque membre de la troupe de voyageurs fut accompagné jusque dans les chambres où ils allaient séjourner quelques temps. Celles-ci ressemblaient plus à de petits appartements qu'à de véritables chambres.

Chacune possédait son propre petit coin salon, son balcon et sa salle de bain. La présence imposante de lit à baldaquin rappelait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un lieu de sommeil.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous avant d'aller dormir dans la chambre qu'allait occuper Fye. Ils discutèrent d'un sujet très important qu'avait aborder le roi juste avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre ses appartements. Il leur avait expliqué que, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il livrait une bataille acharnée et toujours plus rude contre des démons venus de nulle part. Ils envahissent les forêts et tentent souvent de pénétrer les villages pour se nourrir d'âmes humaines.

Avec ses hommes, il a découvert que c'est dans une grotte non loin d'ici que « naissent » ces démons. Ils y entrent et en sortent à longueur de temps pour une raison qui reste mystérieuse.

Evidemment, chacun avait fait le rapprochement avec la plume qu'avait sentie Mokona. La relation entre la présence de la plume et les activités soudaines de ces monstres étaient forcément liées.

Ils décidèrent finalement de reparler de tout ceci demain et d'aller enfin se coucher. Yûna était exténuée et avait beaucoup de mal à suivre la conversation. Sa journée avait été, comme pour chacun d'eux, éprouvante. Kurogane fut le premier à rejoindre sa chambre et Fye invita les autres à faire de même.

- aller, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, il faut qu'on se repose, dit-il.

- Tu as raison, répondit Yûna en baillant la main devant la bouche, et je ne rêve que d'une chose : me débarrasser de cette robe immonde et difforme et me jeter sous les draps.

- Moi je trouve qu'elle te va bien cette robe.

- C'est ça...tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir...

- Non...juste pour me moquer, dit-il un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Elle sourit à son tour puis quitta la pièce en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, ainsi qu'à Shaolan et Sakura. Ils étaient tous les deux présent mais semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis la princesse se leva.

- Moi aussi je vais me coucher...bonne nuit.

- Je te raccompagne, s'enquit Shaolan voulant à tous prix lui parler.

- Ca ira, je suis juste à côté.

Sans un regard pour le jeune archéologue, elle quitta la pièce. Shaolan regarda la porte se refermer devant lui, bloqué dans son élan face au ton froid qu'avait eu la princesse. Il sentait à présent la colère monter en lui, frustré d'être rejeté sans cesse par celle qui lui accordait encore tant de tendresse quelques jours auparavant.

Fye assista à la scène, son sourire amusé ne se décrochant toujours pas de son visage.

- Si tu as quelques choses à lui dire, fait le maintenant avant que les choses ne s'enveniment plus, lui dit le blond en voyant que Shaolan ne réagissait toujours pas.

A ces mots, sur un « tu as raison » déterminé, il quitta la pièce et alla rejoindre Sakura. Celle-ci allait tout juste entrer dans sa chambre.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

Elle se retourna l'air surpris de le voir se précipiter derrière elle.

- Oui, répondit-elle alors que son regard fuyait tout contact avec celui du jeune homme, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Et bien, je voulais m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir…dans l'autre monde. J'ai l'impression que depuis ce jour tu me fuis et tu fais tout pour ne pas m'adresser la parole.

- Peut-être…oui.

- Je le savais…

- J'ai été déçu Shaolan. Déçu de te voir si facilement tomber dans les bras d'une fille, alors que je pensais… . Mais je me suis trompée. Je ne sais pas quel lien nous unissait avant que je ne perde la mémoire, mais, même si tu ne m'en n'as jamais parlé, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps tous les deux. Sinon tu ne te

serais pas lancé à la conquête de mes plumes. Mais je crois que ce lien n'est pas tout à fait celui que j'espérais. C'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû me mettre ça dans la tête…

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y entra sans attendre de réaction de la part du jeune homme.

- Sakura, je…tu te trompes, je…

- Bonne nuit, Shaolan…CLAC !

- …t'aime.

Le claquement de la porte atténua le son des deux derniers mots. Shaolan resta là, durant quelques secondes devant la porte close. L'espace d'un instant plusieurs sortent d'émotions l'envahirent. La colère se mélangeait à la joie et à la déception. Il était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, il était en même temps heureux de savoir que sa princesse avait des sentiments pour lui mais un moment de faiblesse avait tout gâché. Il était aussi très déçu de la réaction de Sakura. Elle qui était pourtant très à l'écoute envers les autres, n'avait pas prit la peine d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il voulait détruire cette porte qui se dressait devant lui pour pouvoir la rejoindre et tout lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle avait raison, qu'il avait eu tord, qu'il l'aimait éperdument depuis leur plus tendre enfance et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. « Ce serai encore un geste stupide, se dit-il, elle oublierai tout instantanément de toute façon… ».

Il fit demi tour et alla lui-même rejoindre sa chambre en se jurant qu'il allait tout faire pour la reconquérir et lui faire oublier cette mésaventure.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se retrouva pour prendre le petit déjeuné. L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe car chacun avait été réveillé au levé du soleil par ce qui semblait être une femme de chambre en furie.

- Elle a déposée des vêtements propres et préparée la salle de bain, dit Fye, sans cesser de marmonner à voix haute, claquer les portes, déplacer des chaises. Lorsque je suis sorti de ma chambre, elle m'a lancé un regard qui aurait pu me tuer si elle avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux.

- Je la connais, intervint Yûna, c'est la femme qui s'est « occupée » de moi quand je suis arrivée. Elle s'était aussi comportée plutôt bizarrement.

- C'est une folle, lança Kurogane, moi je lui ai demandée d'aller faire son bordel

ailleurs. Elle m'a regardé de haut en bas puis elle est sortie en soutenant mon regard comme un chien prêt à mordre.

Au même instant, le roi fit son entrée dans la pièce. Plusieurs soldats l'accompagnaient, de même que son majordome et la femme dont il était justement question. Elle semblait toujours aussi énervée, en colère même.

- Bonjour mes amis, commença le roi (Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel), j'espère que vous avez pu vous reposer cette nuit.

- Très bien merci, répondi Fye, dommage qu'elle fut vite écourtée.

Souriant, il regarda la femme qui détourna vite les yeux, l'air agacé.

- Je suis désolé mais je suis dans l'obligation de repartir dès aujourd'hui, continua le souverain. Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle vague de démon ai fait son apparition dans la forêt dans le courant de la nuit. Certains ont même été repérés tout près des habitations. On dirait qu'ils tentent de pénétrer à l'intérieur du Royaume...

Fye et Kurogane regardèrent en même temps Shaolan. Ils comprirent tous les trois qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de coïncidence entre l'attirance de ces démons vers le château et la présence de la princesse. Pour les trois hommes, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles, une plume était bien à l'origine de tous ces troubles.

- Votre Majesté, dit alors Shaolan, il y a de forte chance pour que la présence de ces démons soit en rapport avec ce que nous cherchons.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Nous vous avons dit hier, poursuivit-il, que nous étions à la recherche de quelques choses. Nous sommes à la recherche des fragments de la mémoire de Sakura qui se sont éparpillés dans divers mondes sous forme de plumes magiques. Nous voyageons de dimension en dimension pour les retrouver grâce à Mokona (la boule de poil se mit à sautiller sur la tête du guerrier). Et nous nous sommes aperçu au fil des mondes que ces plumes pouvaient provoquer des « perturbations ».

- Vous pensez donc que cette plume tombée dans notre monde, poursuivi pensivement le roi, soit à l'origine de l'apparition de ces démons.

- Tout à fait, et la présence de la princesse dans le château explique aussi leur attirance vers nous. Je souhaite venir avec vous pour les combattre et récupérer la plume, après ça, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Un silence s'installa. Le roi semblait réfléchir à la proposition de Shaolan. La princesse était triste de penser qu'une nouvelle fois ses plumes provoquaient le malheur autour d'elles.

- Je vous ai vu à l'œuvre au combat, poursuivit alors le roi, je dois dire que vous êtes un bon guerrier et c'est une qualité indispensable pour affronter ces monstres. Je veux bien vous accepter au sein de ma troupe de soldats si cela peut vous aider dans votre quête et contribuer au retour au calme dans le royaume.

- Je serais aussi de la fête, intervint Kurogane.

- Moi aussi, dit Fye.

- Très bien, je retarde donc d'une heure le départ afin de vous permettre de vous préparer. Ensuite nous partirons pour deux jours.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était prêt au départ. Sakura et Yûna étaient présentes pour leur souhaiter bonne chance mais l'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage.

- Soyez prudent, dit la brune tout en tortillant ses doigts sous l'effet de l'angoisse, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent ces monstres mais ils doivent être puissants, alors...

- Ils sont peut-être puissants mais ils n'ont sûrement rien dans le crâne, répondit le ninja, ça nous laisse l'avantage.

- Mieux vaut ne pas les sous estimer, intervint Fye, sinon on pourrait avoir des surprises.

L'appréhension se lisait toujours sur le visage de Yûna alors que le premier signal signifiant le départ imminent retentit.

Shaolan et Sakura étaient restés silencieux. La jeune fille était triste et inquiète de voir ses amis partir au combat. Shaolan ne savait pas quoi lui dire et n'osait pas vraiment la regarder.

Lorsque le deuxième signal se fit entendre, il y eu un mouvement de foule et tous les soldats prirent la direction de la sortie. Shaolan lança un dernier regard à la princesse qui fixait toujours le sol avant de prendre la direction que suivaient les autres.

Soudain, une main le retint par le bras. La jeune fille lui accordait finalement un regard. Ce regard qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'il partait combattre et qui voulait dire « soit prudent, reviens-moi sain et sauf ». Pour la première fois en trois jours, il reconnu enfin la princesse qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait toujours connu. Il prit cette main dans la sienne et y déposa un délicat baiser en espérant qu'elle comprenne toute sa signification.

L'espace d'une seconde, temps que dura le baiser, le dos de la jeune femme fut parcouru de mille frissons et une jolie couleur rose vint tinter ses joues.

Puis le jeune garçon s'en alla au côté de ses compagnons de combat.

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent seules et observaient les hommes s'éloigner. Après quelques instants, Yûna s'aperçu qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. La femme de chambre de ce matin était là. Elle arborait le même regard inquiet et observait également les soldats qui s'éloignaient. Lorsqu'elle vit que Yûna la regardait, elle posa également les yeux sur elle.

- A chaque fois c'est la même chose, dit-elle à la brune, il faut toujours qu'il reparte. Sans se demander si quelqu'un a besoin de lui ici. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est tout aussi indispensable auprès de ses troupes qu'auprès de son peuple.

Yûna et Sakura comprirent alors que le roi était à l'origine de ses tourments.

- C'est une vraie tête de mule, il ne m'écoute jamais.

- Tous les hommes sont pareils, lui dit alors Yûna en souriant, ils ont leur fierté. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien.

- Vous avez l'air d'en savoir long sur le sujet, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard que Yûna sentait méprisant.

La brune comprit l'allusion de cette phrase et se sentit insultée.

- Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous soyez si désagréable avec moi ?

La femme leva les yeux au ciel, toujours cet air agacé sur le visage, et ne répondit rien.

- Au lieu de vous acharner sur tout le monde, faites lui votre déclaration puisque c'est de cela qu'il s'agit !

Elle fut visiblement surprise de cette annonce et l'agacement laissa la place à la confusion. Puis, ses yeux se perdirent sur l'horizon où venaient de disparaître l'armée de soldats.

- Malheureusement, soupira-t-elle avec tristesse, les rois ne se marient pas avec leur servante...

Sakura et Yûna se regardèrent un instant, toutes deux ressentaient finalement de l'affection pour cette femme malgré son comportement désagréable. Elle aimait éperdument le roi mais c'était un amour impossible. Voir défiler toutes ces prétendantes ne pouvait qu'attiser sa jalousie.

Soudain, un homme fit son apparition dans le hall. Il s'agissait du majordome du roi. Il leur expliqua que le roi l'avait désigné pour les accompagner dans leur découverte du château, des jardins ou tout autres activités qu'elles souhaiteraient entreprendre durant son absence.

Yûna trouva l'idée intéressante et proposa d'aller visiter les jardins. Dès son arrivée et malgré les circonstances de sa présence, à l'instant où elle avait aperçu ces jardins au travers les immenses fenêtres du château, l'envie de les découvrir s'était faite ressentir. Sakura était évidemment du même avis et cette perspective lui fit oublier quelques instants Shaolan parti au combat.

Avant de sortir, elle voulu jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à la jeune servante mais celle-ci s'était déjà éclipsée dans les couloirs du château.

Au même instant, les soldats, après s'être dispersés en plusieurs groupes, s'enfonçaient déjà dans les bois.

Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane étaient dans le même groupe que le roi. Celui-ci était le mieux disposé à les emmener vers la grotte dans laquelle devait se trouver la plume de la princesse. Mokona les accompagnait et s'était caché comme à son habitude dans l'armure du guerrier. Il était indispensable pour détecter la plume et avait insister pour venir malgré la peur qui l'habitait. La force magique que dégageaient les démons le mettait dans un état de panique rare. Kurogane dû reconnaître intérieurement que la « bestiole » faisait preuve d'un grand courage en les accompagnant.

Soudain, l'air s'assombrit et se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Un poids invisible et glacial venait de s'appuyer sur leurs épaules prouvant la présence à proximité de démons.

- Ils sont en train de nous encercler, dit alors le roi. Tenez vous prêt, ils s'apprêtent à attaquer.

Chacun posa une main sur son arme prêt à dégainer.

- Finalement j'avais raison Kuro-sama, ce ne sont pas des créatures dénuées d'intelligence puisqu'elles ont une stratégie, dit Fye avec fierté.

- Ne t'emballe pas, répondit le guerrier, n'importe quel animal vivant en troupeau adopte ce genre de tactique pour attraper une proie. Ils restent inférieurs intellectuellement.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer qu'une dizaine de démons fondait sur eux pointant leur immense queue en avant à la manière d'un scorpion.

- Prenez garde, ils ont l'habitude de vous la planter dans le dos alors qu'ils vous font face, annonça le roi avant de se lancer dans le combat.

Kurogane trancha son premier adversaire d'un seul coup de lame le réduisant à l'état de fumée.

- Merci de nous prévenir au dernier moment ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant déjà sur une autre créature.

Après plusieurs minutes les démons furent éliminés et n'avaient fait aucune victime.

- C'est ça vos démons sanguinaires ? dit Kurogane. Pas de quoi en faire une montagne !

- Nous ne sommes qu'a l'entrée de la forêt et nous avons eu de la chance, répondit le roi le regard sombre, j'ai déjà combattu des démons dix fois plus fort que tous ceux là réuni. Alors ne criez pas si vite victoire...

Effectivement, c'est après plusieurs minutes et quelques mètres de plus dans la forêt qu'une seconde horde de démons beaucoup plus puissant les attaquèrent. Ils étaient beaucoup plus vifs, beaucoup plus forts. A tel point que les premières victimes tombèrent.

Tout en restant concentré sur leur adversaire, Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane comprirent à quoi servait cette longue et puissante queue. Les démons s'en servaient pour aspirer l'âme de leur victime trop occupée à contrer les coups et à en infliger. Sa longueur lui permettait de passer par-dessus la victime et de venir se planter dans son dos à l'emplacement du cœur. Même si elle parvenait à se dégager avant l'absorption totale de son âme, la blessure infligée était souvent fatale.

Ils vinrent à bout de chaque démon mais trois victimes étaient à déplorer.

Malgré cela, les soldats ne manquaient pas de courage et continuèrent à avancer.

A mesure qu'ils progressaient, Kurogane reconnu les lieux. Il traversait l'endroit exact où ils avaient atterri, Yûna et lui. Il aperçu ce qui restait du piège dans lequel la jeune femme était tombée ainsi que le potager quelques mètres plus loin. Ce qui interpella le guerrier, c'est que celui-ci semblait avoir été abandonné. Fruits et légumes avaient été mangés et piétinés par les animaux. Un mauvais pressentiment s'installa en lui.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et aperçurent enfin la petite maison.

Et c'est l'horreur qui s'installa devant leurs yeux. Deux corps jonchaient le sol. Celui d'un homme et d'une femme, côte à côte.

Kurogane se détacha du groupe et s'approcha des cadavres. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Il s'agissait bien de Lyse et Soni.

- Mon dieu, dit le roi qui s'était également approché, je l'avais pourtant mis en garde mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Combien de vies innocentes ces démons vont-ils encore faire ?

Fye constata que Kurogane était resté silencieux et n'avait pas quitter les deux corps des yeux.

- Tu les connaissais, demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Ils nous ont recueilli et soigné à notre arrivée, répondit le guerrier qui leva finalement les yeux et se mit à chercher quelques chose du regard.

Le blond se souvint alors que Yûna lui avait parlée de ce jeune couple. Il se rappela alors de la petite étincelle qui avait éclairée son regard quand elle lui expliqua que la jeune femme attendait un enfant. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il songea au moment où elle apprendrait l'horrible nouvelle.

Un bruit le fit sortir de ses songes et il s'aperçu alors que Kurogane commençait à creuser la terre près de la petite maison, au pied d'un rosier. Il voulait leur offrir une sépulture décente avant de repartir en forêt. Le mage et Shaolan s'observèrent un instant, le visage grave. Puis ils allèrent aider le guerrier dans sa tâche. Le roi les rejoignit alors que le reste des soldats montaient la garde autour d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils durent repartir en forêt. Ils rencontrèrent encore plusieurs armées de monstres avant d'apercevoir l'entrée de la grotte. Les heures s'étaient écoulées, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et les guerriers n'avaient eut que très peu de moment de répit.

Le roi décida de séparer le groupe en deux. Le premier entrera dans la grotte, le second se postera à l'entrée afin de monter la garde. Shaolan, Fye, Kurogane et le roi faisaient évidemment parti du groupe qui devait se rendre à l'intérieur.

Redoublant de méfiance et d'attention, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la caverne. Il faisait sombre mais ils pouvaient tout de même distinguer le chemin qu'ils devaient suivre. Ils avançaient de plus en plus et, chose étrange, aucun démon ne faisait son apparition.

Mokona, sortant à peine le bout d'une oreille de l'armure de Kurogane, murmura qu'il sentait la présence de la plume de plus en plus distinctement.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande cavité et elle était là, lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol. Plusieurs rayons lumineux se détachaient de la sphère magique que produisait le fragment de mémoire. Ils traversaient la pièce de part en part et stoppaient leur route contre la paroi de la grotte sur laquelle se formaient d'autres petites sphères. Dans chacune d'elles grandissait un démon.

Shaolan s'avança vers celle qui se trouvait au centre.

- Méfie-toi, gamin, dit Kurogane alors qu'il couvrait ses arrières, le katana prêt à trancher le premier adversaire.

Le jeune homme avançait toujours et rien ne bougeait autour de lui. Il passait à travers chaque rayon lumineux qui lui barrait la route sans provoquer aucune perturbation. Il atteint la plume sans difficulté et posa sa main sur la sphère qui l'entourait. Il lui sembla poser la main sur du verre tiède. Il saisi son épée et commença doucement à tenter de rayer le verre, sans succès. Ses compagnons restaient sur le qui vive, craignant le pire au moment où la boule magique serai détruite.

Shaolan décida alors de la trancher. Il mit toute sa force dans ce geste mais rien ne se passa, la lame glissa sur la rondeur du verre et vint se figer dans le sol. La plume ne bougea pas d'un cheveu.

- Comment faire ? demanda alors Shaolan à Mokona. Je ne peux même pas la transporter sous cette forme, je ne peux pas la déplacer d'un centimètre.

Mokona sortie timidement la tête de sous les vêtement du guerrier.

- Mokona est désolé, dit la boule de poils, mais Mokona a une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Malheureusement, la plume est scellée et seule sa propriétaire peut la saisir.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Kurogane.

- Mokona a raison, poursuivi Fye, la magie de cette plume est trop puissante, seule la princesse peut l'arréter.

- Comment ? demanda Shaolan, elle ne maîtrise pas la magie !

Le mage n'avait pas de réponse. Shaolan revint à leur côté.

- Mokona, tu es sûre qu'il n'y aucun autre moyen ?

- Mokona est sûre, dit-il plein de tristesse dans la voix.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer dès maintenant, dit alors Shaolan, il va falloir réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire.

- Tu comptes revenir avec la princesse ? demanda le guerrier.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix...

- C'est de la folie ! Dit alors le roi, emmener cette jeune fille en forêt serait du suicide ! Elle n'y survivrait pas !

- Je sais que c'est risqué, mais j'ai juré de récupérer toutes ses plumes. Je ne laisserais pas à ces monstres l'occasion de lui faire du mal, vous pouvez me croire.

L'heure était donc venue de faire demi tour. Shaolan ressentait un énorme sentiment de frustration. Avoir été aussi près du but, à quelques centimètres de la plume, et ne pas pouvoir l'emporter était comme un échec. Des hommes étaient également morts pour rien.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les bruits d'une bataille se faisaient entendre. Les soldats postés à l'entrée de la grotte étaient attaqués par une horde de démons. Shaoaln et les autres se précipitèrent au combat.

Le roi les suivi mais c'est alors qu'un démon surgit de l'intérieur de la grotte. Caché dans l'ombre, personne n'avait remarqué sa présence, et c'est en profitant de cette occasion qu'il attaqua le souverain. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire face. Le monstre planta en un éclaire sa queue dans son dos lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Kurogane fut témoin de la scène et se précipita sur le démon provoquant à son tour un effet de surprise. Il trancha la bête d'un seul coup de sabre ne lui laissant pas le temps d'aspirer l'âme du roi. Celui-ci, débarrassé du membre qui traversait sa chaire, tomba à genoux puis s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

Les autres démons venaient d'être terrassés par le reste de la troupe et chacun prenait conscience petit à petit de ce qui venait de se produire.

Leur roi venait d'être gravement blessé et il y avait peu de chance qu'il survive.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci ceux qui me suivent encore.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les lettres avec accents napparaissent pas lors de la publication ! Cest pas tres agreable a lire et je men excuse !

La pnombre sinstalla sur le royaume et la journe touchait dj sa fin. La visite du chteau et de ses jardins avait remplie la journe des deux jeunes femmes et contribua faire oublier leur inquitude.

Cependant, alors que le silence sinstallait peu peu dans la demeure, la peur de voir revenir un des leurs blesss revint au galop. Et celle-ci saccentua davantage aprs avoir surpris une conversation entre deux gardes qui se racontaient leur bataille contre ces dmons qui envahissaient la fort. Ils parlrent de leur nombreux collgues et amis morts au combat, leur me aspire et leur corps dchirs.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leur chambre, silencieuses. Puis, Yna brisa enfin ce silence.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas russir dormir, dit-elle...

- Moi non plus...la nuit et la journe de demain vont tre trs longues... Mais il faut leur faire confiance, je les connais, ils sont vraiment trs fort et ne se laisseront pas avoir si facilement par ces cratures.

- Tu as raison.

Sakura pu voir que son amie souriait mais son regard restait triste et son visage tait tourn vers le sol.

- On se connat depuis peu mais tu te fais dj beaucoup de soucis...

La brune se redressa, surprise. Puis son regard sassombrit de nouveau.

- Vous tes ma seule famille dsormais, donc cest normal que je minquite, dit elle. Bon, dors bien ! Ajouta-t-elle aprs un cours silence, forant un lger sourire.

- Toi aussi...

Chacune se rendit dans son lit et trouva vite le sommeil malgr ce quelle pensait. Lune rva du retour de celui quelle aimait. Il lui annona sa victoire sur les dmons et lui prsenta une plume tincelante. Lautre rva galement au retour de ses amis mais elle navait pas le temps de les apercevoir quils se transformaient instantanment en celui qui lui avait fait subir tant datrocits, durant ces longs mois, dans cet autre monde.

Pour lune, le sourire et la quitude taient de mise ; pour lautre, les larmes et lagitation lhabitrent pour le reste de la nuit signifiant que son calvaire tait loin dtre fini.

La nuit fut courte.

Le jour ne pointait pas encore sa lumire quun signal semblable celui qui avait retentit pour le dpart des soldats se fit entendre. Sen suivi une agitation dans les couloirs et les deux jeunes femmes se prcipitrent hors de leur chambre, alarmes.

Le majordome arriva au mme instant pour les prvenir de la situation : les soldats taient dj de retour et cela ne prsageait rien de bon...

Effectivement. Le nombre de soldats avait fortement diminu, laissant imaginer la violence des combats. A peine arrivs, une horde de mdecins et aides soignants se prcipitrent vers les blesss. La salle o ils se trouvaient se vida petit petit, les soldats taient vacus vers un endroit plus appropri pour prodiguer des soins.

Cest alors que Sakura aperu enfin les garons et couru leur rencontre.

Yna la suivie aussitt mais un brancard transport par plusieurs mdecins et sur lequel tait allong un homme gravement bless lui barra la route. Ce dernier tait vtu dun manteau noir quelle reconnu aussitt. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Sa respiration commenait semballer lorsquelle aperu lhorrible blessure sur sa poitrine. Plus aucun son ne parvenait ses oreilles, comme si la pice stait vide de toute vie.

Elle ne pu quobserver le cortge qui disparut dans une pice voisine et son regard devenant de plus en plus vide se posa machinalement sur un homme en face. Celui-ci avait galement observ la scne puis distingua la jeune femme.

Elle tomba des nues lorsquelle reconnu ses yeux rubis. Celui quelle croyait lagonie se trouvait en face delle visiblement sain et sauf. Elle porta sa main son cur, soulage, puis se dirigea vers Kurogane.

- Jai cru que ctait toi..., dit-elle trouble. Tout va bien ? Tu nes pas bless ? Comment est-ce arriv ?

- Un dmon la attaqu par derrire, je lui ai rgl son compte avant quil nen finisse mais il la salement amoch. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et son corps sest beaucoup refroidi...

- Tu lui a donn ton manteau, cest pour a que je lai pris pour toi..., continu-t-elle, je crois que jai eu la peur de ma vie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le guerrier ne rpondit pas, surpris de constater quel point elle stait inquite et de la raction quelle avait eu devant son double bless.

Il sortit vite de sa rflexion lorsque le reste de la troupe arriva. Tout le monde se portait bien, lexception de quelques blessures lgres.

Ils allrent se rassembler dans une chambre afin de parler ensemble de la situation. Shaolan expliqua la princesse ce quil stait pass dans la grotte et proposa la seule et unique solution appliquer pour rcuprer la plume. La princesse ne prit pas le temps de rflchir, elle accepta aussitt de partir avec eux en fort.

Un long silence sen suivi.

Kurogane, adoss au mur les bras croiss, ne ragit pas premire vu, mais il se dit que la jeune princesse avait beaucoup de courage et salua intrieurement sa dtermination. Fye oscillait entre ladmiration et la peur, puis se dit que, de toutes faon, ils navaient pas vraiment le choix et puis ils seraient tous l pour la protger de toute leur force.

- Il ny a pas une autre solution ? demanda Yna en sachant davance ce quon allait lui rpondre.

- Mokona a confirm que seule la princesse pouvait briser la protection. Je sais que cest dangereux, dit Shaolan, mais avec nous tous pour la protger elle ne craint rien.

- Cest pour a que je nhsite pas, ajouta la princesse. Et puis, je veux me sentir utile pour une fois.

- Personne ne pense que tu es inutile Sakura, intervint Fye, sincre.

La jeune princesse rpondit par un sourire puis on frappa la porte.

Trois hommes entrrent. Ils taient tous trois dsigns pour assurer lordre et le maintient de la loi dans le royaume en l absence du roi. Ils staient spcialement dplacs pour remercier Kurogane davoir tout fait pour sauver leur souverain.

- Les soldats qui taient prsents avec vous sur le champ de bataille nous ont demands de vous tmoigner toute leur gratitude, dit le premier des hommes en sinclinant en avant, signe de respect.

Le ninja ne rpondit rien. Il se contenta dhausser les sourcils montrant quil lui tait bien gal davoir ou non de la reconnaissance pour ce quil avait fait.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Fye.

- Nous allons remplacer le roi jusqu ce quil gurisse, rpondit le deuxime homme. Concernant les dmons, nous allons continuer la bataille et notre arme fera tout pour les liminer.

- De notre ct, nous allons retourner cette grotte et terminer ce que nous avons commenc, dit Shaolan. Nous sommes sr que la source de vos problmes et ce que nous cherchons se trouvent l-bas.

- Nous sommes tellement dsespr que toute suggestion sera approuve, rpondit le troisime homme aprs avoir crois le regard approbateur des deux autres. Nous nous retirons maintenant, fit-il en faisant demi-tour aprs stre inclin. Nous allons nous atteler notre mission.

- Le roi a vraiment tout mis en place pour ne pas voir son royaume se dmanteler au cas o il venait mourir au combat, cest impressionnant. Pour beaucoup dautre, la panique aurait gagne les habitants et une guerre aurait srement clate, dit Fye.

- Au moins, ce sera une chose dont on naura pas a se soucier, rpondit Shaolan. Ils ne nous mettrons pas de battons dans les roues...

La journe tait dj bien avance et les garons retournrent dans leur chambre afin de dormir et rcuprer des forces. Yna aurai aime faire de mme mais depuis quelques jours maintenant, ses cauchemars du monde prcdent refaisaient surface ds que le sommeil parvenait latteindre. Elle ne dormait plus beaucoup et se demandait quand la fatigue aurait raison delle.

Elle sortie quelques instants prendre lair sur le petit balcon de sa chambre.

Elle observait au loin la fort et se perdit un instant dans ses penses. Lodeur des massifs de fleurs parvenait jusqu' elle, transporte par le vent doux de la fin du printemps. Ces odeurs la rendirent mlancolique et elle ne put que se remmorer les doux moments de bonheur quelle avait vcu dans son monde natal et dans les quelques mondes paisibles quelle avait pu visiter.

Mais ces beaux souvenirs, et ce chaque fois que linstant lui permettait de se les rappeler, se transformaient dune manire inexorable en cauchemar. En lespace dune seconde, tout sombrait dans le nant et le visage de ces hommes rapparaissait, dform par leur apptit insatiable et exprimant leur dsir de chair bientt assouvie.

Cette horreur, quelle avait vcu des jours durant, devenait de plus en plus oppressante et se faisait toujours de plus en plus nette. A chaque fois, dautres dtails, jusque l oublis, refaisaient surface comme pour accabler encore un peu plus son esprit.

La tte lui tournait, la fort au loin ntait plus quun amas de couleur verte distordue. La seule vision nette et prcise ntait plus que le vide sous ses pieds. Elle observa ce gouffre qui lui tendait les bras, un parterre de fleur stendait comme un lit prt laccueillir pour un sommeil profond et ternel. Un sommeil depuis longtemps perdu et quil lui tardait de retrouver.

Sans vraiment sen rendre compte, elle stait assise sur le rebord de la barrire et ses jambes gouttaient dj au bonheur que pourrait lui offrir le vide. Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Au moment de les rouvrir, elle distingua quelques silhouettes trange la lisre de la fort. Elle se redressa afin de mieux voir et distingua encore plusieurs silhouettes sombres. Elles se multipliaient et semblaient se diriger vers les portes du royaume. Au mme instant, une odeur de musc et de patchouli, qui navait rien voir avec les fleurs, chatouilla ses sens. Elle peru galement un lger son, semblable un froissement de tissu, lui indiquant que quelquun se trouvait derrire elle.

- Je les sens qui se rapprochent, dit la personne derrire elle.

Elle reconnu sa voix.

- Cela fait plusieurs heures que je sens leur aura sagiter et se rapprocher, dit Fye en se rapprochant de la jeune fille toujours assise de lautre ct de la barrire.

- Ils veulent srement pntrer lintrieur du domaine..., ajouta-t-elle, il faut faire quelque chose.

- ... tout va bien ?

- Oui... je prenais un peu lair, mais on ferait mieux de rentrer et prvenir quelquun.

Elle passa du bon ct de la barrire et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Fye qui sentit distinctement le malaise quelle prouvait. Il la vit sloigner un peu trop vite, et dcida de la retenir. Il lui saisi le bras avant quelle nouvre la porte.

- Attends, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas...dit le blond qui, pour une raison quil ignorait, dtestait de plus en plus lide de voir sa nouvelle amie souffrir en silence.

Elle se retourna et, une nouvelle fois, lodeur du parfum qui manait du mage lenivra. Elle fut trouble par le bleu azur de ses yeux qui, par inquitude, la transperaient afin de comprendre son dsarroi. Elle resta silencieuse, profitant de ce court moment durant lequel ses souvenirs senvolrent.

- Je... ... tu sens bon... finit-elle par dire.

Une teinte rose vint se dposer sur la pleur du visage du mage lentente de ses mots. Il fut surpris mais attendait toujours la rponse sa question.

- Ce nest quand mme pas lodeur de mon parfum qui te donne lenvie de sauter la barrire du balcon ? dit-il dun manire amuse mais destine lui montrer quil avait compris.

- Au contraire, dit-elle souriante.

La porte de la chambre souvrit alors, laissant apparatre le ninja qui semblait la recherche de quelquun. Lorsquil aperu Fye et Yna, il leva un sourcil, lair interrogateur.

- Apparemment il y a un problme, dit le brun. Il va peut tre falloir repartir dici peu.

- On allait justement vous rejoindre, dit Fye, les dmons tentent dentrer lintrieur du royaume...

- Ils sont dj entrs, cest pour a quon na pas vraiment le temps de bavarder.

Ils retrouvrent alors Shaolan et Sakura dans le grand couloir. La princesse, qui tait vtue dun long et pais manteau avec capuche, tait dors et dj prte partir avec les autres en fort. Shaolan, quand lui, arborait un air trs srieux. Il ne cessait de se rpter intrieurement Je nai pas le droit lerreur ! .

Au mme instant, ils entendirent un soldat expliquer son chef que les dmons commenaient attaquer les villageois et quune grande partie des troupes tait partie les dfendre. La priorit maintenant tait de protger cote que cote les habitants et repousser au maximum lennemi.

- Nous ne pourront compter que sur nous mme lorsque nous serons en forts, dit Shaolan toujours lair pensif, ils vont tous rester ici pour protger leur village. Je ne pense pas que quelquun nous accompagne...

- On na besoin de personne, dit Kurogane.

Cest alors quun vent de panique envahit les couloirs. Des dmons taient dj entrs dans lenceinte du chteau et des soldats se prcipitaient vers le lieu o se trouvait le roi pour le protger.

- On nest plus en scurit ici, il faut partir maintenant et toi, tu viens avec nous, dit le ninja en adressant une signe de tte Yna.

- Quoi ?? Pas question ! Je vais vous ralentir et puis vous avez besoin de toute votre vigilance pour protger Sakura. Moi non plus je ne saurais pas me dfendre contre ces bestioles !

- Discute pas, tas pas le choix, rpondit Kurogane en lui saisissant le poignet et lentranant avec eux vers la sortie arrire du chteau.

Une fois dehors, ils atteignirent rapidement les rempares du royaumes situs derrire le chteau. La fort tait juste derrire. Shaolan se plaa prs du mur et joignit ses deux mains afin que Kurogane puisse prendre appui dessus et escalader. Des branches darbres lui servirent ensuite pour redescendre de lautre ct. Ce fut au tour de Fye descalader mais celui-ci sarrta mi-chemin afin daider les fille, puis Shaolan, monter et redescendre.

Ils pntrrent enfin la fort et furent surpris du calme qui y rgnait. Une grande partie des dmons taient partis lattaque du chteau. Cela allait finalement leur faciliter la tche.

Ils avancrent longuement travers les bois sans jamais ralentir.

Ils atteignirent enfin ce qui fut jadis le havre de paix de Soni et Lise. Le cur de Yna se serra et constata les dgts que ces monstres avaient provoqus. La maison semblait tre inhabite depuis des sicles. Elle pensa alors que le couple avait d se rfugier dans un endroit plus sr... Mais lhorreur fut totale lorsquelle distingua les deux tombes qui avaient t creuses au pied du mur. Elle ralentit et voulu sarrter quelques instants, trouble par cette macabre dcouverte, mais Kurogane qui la suivait lui saisi le bras afin de la forcer continuer.

- Ca ne sert plus rien, laisse les reposer en paix, dit-il...

Elle se laissa entraner et se dit en retenant ses larmes que la vie tait bien trop souvent cruelle.

Ils avancrent encore longuement travers la fort, toujours sans encombre et atteignirent enfin la grotte.

Shaolan et Sakura passrent devant et y pntrrent en premier suivi de Kurogane qui assurait les arrires, puis Fye et Yna. Ils furent vite spars par plusieurs dmons qui sommeillaient tapis dans lombre. Kurogane et Fye soccuprent deux alors que Shaolan et Sakura avaient russit avancer plus loin.

Les dmons taient de plus en plus nombreux attaquer et les coups pleuvaient de plus en plus forts. Les deux hommes tentaient dliminer un maximum de dmons tout en protgeant Yna du mieux quils pouvaient.

Shaolan et Sakura avanaient vers le fond de la grotte jusqu' apercevoir la cavit dans laquelle se trouvait la plume. Shaolan restait sur ses gardes alors quils avanaient lintrieur. La plume tait toujours prsente et navait pas chang dapparence. La sphre magique et lumineuse qui lentourait semblait toujours aussi incassable. A chaque extrmit des rayons qui manait de la boule magique et qui prenaient fin contre la paroi de la grotte, se trouvait un dmon ltat dembryon.

Ils avanaient toujours et latteignirent enfin. Sakura saccroupit et observa sa plume quelques instants. Elle ne pouvait croire que cet artfact lumineux, la couleur rose, sur lequel un cur tait grav et qui venait delle-mme, pouvait produire de telles atrocits. Elle dposa alors ses mains sur la sphre et sentit une chaleur se rpandre dans le creux de ses paumes. Soudain la sphre clata telle une bulle de savon, laissant la plume lair libre. Le plan fonctionnait.

Soudain, un silence anormal se rpandit dans la grotte.

De leur ct, le guerrier et le mage se battaient toujours contre les dmons qui affluaient toujours plus nombreux de lextrieur de la grotte.

- Ils doivent sentir que nous sommes l pour la plume ! scria Fye afin dtre entendu dans le brouhaha de la bataille.

Le ninja ne rpondit pas, trop assailli par les ennemis. Dans laction de la bataille ils avaient taient spars et seul Kurogane pouvait protger Yna. Comme sils sentaient cette faiblesse, les monstres semblaient sacharner sur lui et la lame de son sabre tranchait toujours plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

La jeune fille manqua de justesse de se faire assommer et recula rapidement. Elle se retrouva contre la paroi du mur et simmobilisa. Elle cru alors un petit moment de rpit mais elle sentit que quelques chose tait tapis dans lombre au dessus de sa tte.

Elle neut pas le temps de lever les yeux quune chose sombre descendit en un clair et visa son cur. Sans quelle ne puisse lviter, elle traversa sa chair et commenait dj aspirer son me.

Trop loin pour lui viter le choc, Fye ne pu qutre tmoin de la scne.

- NON ! scria le blond, en voulant se prcipiter vers son amie mais assaillit de nouveau par dautres monstres.

Lorsque Kurogane senti lair se dplacer derrire lui il se retourna. Mais il su quil tait dj trop tard lorsque le cri de son ami se fit entendre. Sans rflchir il trancha le monstre qui se dlectait de lme de Yna. Le regard vide, elle tomba en avant. Le sang se rpandait dj abondamment sur ses vtements.

Kurogane naurai su dcrire ce quil ressentit la vue de ce spectacle. Un sentiment qui sapparentait la peur, bien quil ne lait que trs peu connue, se rpandait en lui alors que le corps de la jeune fille vint heurter le sien. Il sagenouilla alors et lallongea sur le sol. Il se sentit impuissant face lagonie de son amie. Il compressa la plaie comme il pu afin de stopper lhmorragie mais la respiration saccade de la jeune fille lui indiquait que ctait inutile. Il ne stait mme pas aperu que les monstres autour de lui avaient disparu.

Fye, quand lui, ne cessait de se rpter intrieurement quil tait las de voir les personnes quil aime autour de lui disparatre. Il resta seul, immobile alors quune grande tristesse lenvahissait. Il vit alors que tous les monstres disparaissaient les uns aprs les autres. Ils se volatilisaient, car cet instant, lautre bout de la grotte, la princesse venait dassimiler sa plume.

*oO0Oo*

Aprs un long moment dabsence, voici donc un nouveau chapitre que se fini. Merci tous ceux qui me suivent encore ! Et merci de vos commentaires !

ps : dsol pour les fautes, je me relis beaucoup mais, me connaissant, jen zappe aussi beaucoup ^^ !


	16. Chapter 16

Après une longue attente, voici la suite...

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture...

Tout était sombre...

Il faisait froid...

Une atmosphère curieuse régnait. Une étrange sensation se répandait en elle. Une déchirure, un tiraillement insoutenable... la douleur.

Soudain, le son parvenait à nouveau à ses oreilles. Elle entendit :

merde.... ....merde... ... c'est pas vrai !

Une odeur âcre se répandait dans sa bouche.

Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que sa respiration saccadée se faisait de nouveau entendre. Kurogane comprimait toujours la plaie afin de stopper le flot d'hémoglobine qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu que la jeune femme venait de reprendre conscience il se sentit désemparé. Il était complètement impuissant...

Ses yeux rubis croisèrent alors ceux de Yûna. Malgré la souffrance, son regard semblait profond et habité par la vie.

On va te sauver, on ne va pas te laisser tomber...lui dit le brun avec toute la détermination dont il savait faire preuve.

Le regard de la jeune femme ne quittait plus celui du guerrier. Elle avait mal. Les secondes semblaient si longues. Elle avait tellement envie d'hurler de douleur, mais elle en était incapable...

Une perle rouge ruissela au coin de sa bouche lorsqu'elle voulu lui parler.

Il l'essuya aussitôt mais une nouvelle vint prendre la place de la première.

Elle posa alors une main sur celles du ninja occupées à stopper l'hémorragie, lui signifiant que c'était inutile. Une lueur de colère traversa alors le regard rouge du guerrier.

Soudain, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Une illumination aveuglante surgit de nulle part et traversa la grotte telle une tornade de lumière. Par réflexe, le ninja se pencha sur le corps de Yûna afin de la protéger.

Le mage quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé et restait seul témoin de la scène. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire à une telle chose...

Un sourire refit son apparition sur son visage pâle.

La lumière se dissipa et Kurogane se redressa. Une texture poisseuse et désagréable recouvrait ses mains. Il observa de nouveau le visage de la jeune femme.

Ses yeux étaient clos.

Comme un automate sans expression, il essuya une nouvelle fois le sang de sa bouche... mais, cette fois-ci, le liquide carmin ne coula plus.

Le ninja resta silencieux face au visage de la brune qui ne reflétait plus la douleur. Il resta ainsi quelques instants alors que le blond s'approchait lentement derrière lui...

Soudain, la main de Yûna, toujours posée sur la sienne, se referma fortement alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et, dans un violent sursaut, se retrouva l'instant d'après en position assise. Le ninja plus que surpris se redressa tout aussi violement et failli tomber à la renverse.

Le mage s'agenouilla alors près d'elle. Elle semblait perdue et apeurée.

Comment te sens tu ?

...je....ne sens plus aucune douleur. Je suis ... morte ?

Non, tu es bel et bien vivante, heureusement...dit le blond, soulagé.

Tu vas pouvoir alors m'expliquer ce bordel ? réagit le brun toujours surpris de voir Yûna couverte de sang mais en pleine forme.

Je crois bien que Sakura a réussit. En récupérant sa plume, elle a brisé le charme et les monstres se sont évaporés. Je savais bien que cela allait se passer de cette manière. Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé que les blessés seraient sauvés également...

A l'autre bout de la grotte, la princesse était inconsciente dans les bras de Shaolan qui venait d'assister lui aussi à cette curieuse vague de lumière.

Tout était redevenu normal. La grotte ne semblait plus habitée par les démons.

Il se sentit soulagé et soupira.

Il contempla sa princesse endormie et constata que, alors qu'elle recouvrait la mémoire en rêve, elle souriait et semblait heureuse. Il l'était aussi car il savait que chaque fragment de mémoire représentait également un peu plus de vie et d'énergie pour celle qu'il aimait.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures durant, mais il fallait rejoindre les autres.

°oO~°*°~Oo°

_« Un nouveau fragment de ma mémoire... »_

_« Le pays de Clow »_

_« En plein été »_

_« Et cette chaleur... »_

_« Je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne humeur ! Toya s'est encore moqué de moi ! _

_A quel sujet déjà ? Ha oui ! Mon soit disant appétit de monstre et ... quoi d'autre ?»_

_« Je ne sais plus »_

_« Je ne me rappel pas de la deuxième raison qui m'a mise en colère contre mon frère ... »_

_« Pourtant je suis plus qu'irritée puisque je fuis le château »_

_« Je ressens un manque »_

_« Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, me manque »_

_« Me manque atrocement... »_

_« Je me réfugie dans un endroit que je connais bien mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'y rendre seule... »_

_« Un petit coin de nature, paisible, traversé par la rivière où '_nous'_ avions l'habitude de nous baigner les jours de grosses chaleur »_

_« Je suis toujours en colère... je me sent toujours aussi seule alors je décide de sauter avec mes vêtements dans l'eau rafraîchissante de la rivière »_

_« Ca me fait vraiment du bien... d'ailleurs je veux rester encore un peu sous l'eau... »_

_« Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse descendre vers les profondeurs... j'ai l'habitude, '_nous' _le_ _faisions souvent... »_

_« Mais quelque chose m'attrape avec force ! Non ! Qu'est-ce c'est ?! Je suis entraînée vers la surface avec une telle rapidité! »_

_« J'ai peur ! »_

_« Pourquoi ' _tu' _n'es pas là ?? »_

_« L'air entre dans mes poumons... quelqu'un m'a fait remonter à la surface ! »_

_« - comment vous vous sentez ? me demande une voix masculine »_

_« Je me débats et lui demande de me lâcher ! Je le sens beaucoup trop près de moi... »_

_« - qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prise de sauter dans l'eau de cette manière et vous laisser couler ?! me demanda-t-il»_

_« - je voulais simplement me rafraîchir, je n'allais pas me laisser couler ! dis-je alors que je me retournais enfin libérée de son emprise»_

_« C'est un homme plus âgé que moi...il doit avoir quelques années de plus à en juger par sa voix grave et rauque »_

_« - Comment une si jolie fille peut-elle être triste au point de se jeter à l'eau ? »_

_« Ses mots me trouble, ses yeux noirs me scrutent... »_

_« Mon ventre se noue... »_

_« Il s'approche... »_

_« Je recul... »_

_« Dans la panique une petite vague se forme et s'abat sur mon visage »_

_« je bois la tasse ! »_

_« L'eau me pique les yeux et entre dans ma gorge, je ne peux pas recracher, je suis sous l'eau ! »_

_« Une forte poigne me rattrape ! Des bras m'entour et me sortent de l'eau... je peux enfin recracher l'eau, je tousse et manque de m'étouffer ! »_

_« Ses bras me tiennent toujours et me maintiennent hors de l'eau... je me sens soudain épuisée... je pose ma tête sur son épaule et souffle un peu. Je sens que je n'ai rien a craindre. »_

_« - désolé de t'avoir effrayée... ne t'agite pas et je te ramène tranquillement vers le bords... me dit-il doucement au creux de l'oreille »_

_« Je me laisse faire »_

_« Nous arrivons rapidement vers le bords et nous nous asseyons côte à côte »_

_« Je suis heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme ! »_

_« Après un petit moment de silence, nous laissons échapper ensemble un long soupir de soulagement »_

_« Surpris, on se regarde... »_

_« Il est grand ! Les cheveux noirs, un peu long et en bataille à cause de l'eau. Ses yeux sont également noirs, intrigants... »_

_« - Vous avez vraiment pensé que je voulais m'ôter la vie en sautant au fond de l'eau ? Demandais-je toujours très surprise de cette déduction»_

_« - Même au loin, j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas...une si jolie fille ne doit pas être aussi triste... Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?me demanda-t-il soudain»_

_« - Je voulais simplement me rafraîchir ! rien de plus ! lui dis-je sur un ton un peu plus agacée que je n'aurai voulu... »_

_« - Très bien, je te crois... »_

_« Il me tutoie alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas. Vraiment, il n'est pas de la région »_

_« Il se lève... il est plutôt grand »_

_« Il... enlève son tee-shirt ?! »_

_« Je sens une drôle de chaleur me monter aux joues mais mon regard ne se détourne pas pour autant de lui »_

_« Il tord le vêtement pour en extraire l'eau et l'accroche à une branche d'arbre »_

_« Il ne dit rien et revint vers moi pour s'asseoir » _

_« Quelque chose me trouble mais je ne sais pas quoi... »_

_« Est-ce que c'est lui ? »_

_« Il me regarde soudain, un sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres, deux fossettes se dessinant sur chacune de ses joues : - Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? »_

_« A cet instant, il me fascine tellement que je ne sais pas quoi répondre... le sang me bats les oreilles, une chaleur bizarre m'envahit »_

_« Je crois qu'il s'en rend compte, son sourire s'estompe et son regard se fait plus profond... »_

_« Je tremble...mais je n'ai pas froid »_

_« La chair de poule envahit mes bras... et un frisson m'échappe » _

_« Il sourit à nouveau... encore ces fossettes... »_

_« - tu vas attraper froid... me dit-il en posant son regard sur mes épaules »_

_« - dans ce cas..., il va falloir que je rentre, dis-je d'une voix anormalement basse »_

_« Je me redresse rapidement. Lui aussi. »_

_« Je le remercie sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et me retourne sans un regard. »_

_« Si je le regarde encore une fois, j'ai peur d'être une nouvelle fois hypnotisée »_

_« Cette sensation me fais peur... je ne connais pas ce sentiment et j'éprouve également de la culpabilité... mais envers qui ?? »_

_« Je me dirige vers le chemin du retour »_

_« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? me demanda-t-il alors que je m'éloignais » _

_« - Sakura, lui répondis-je en me retournant une dernière fois »_

_« Son regard reste posé sur moi jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse au croisement de la route »_

_« ...vais-je le revoir ? »_

°oO~°*°~Oo°

La jeune princesse ouvre les yeux. Elle est de retour dans sa chambre, au château. Le soleil du matin s'était déjà installé. Elle avait dormit depuis le moment où la plume était entrée en elle jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle se sentait en pleine forme, cette dernière plume lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle se rappela alors son souvenir. Il semblait tellement réel que les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties étaient toujours présentes. Des frissons lui parcouraient encore le corps lorsqu'elle repensa à cet homme dont elle ignorait le nom.

Elle contempla la chambre et constata que tout était calme. Elle comprit qu'en ayant récupéré sa plume, les démons avaient disparu. Ils avaient réussit ! C'était un soulagement.

Non loin de là, le roi avait retrouvé sa place sur le trône. De la même manière que Yûna, ses blessures avaient disparues et il était de nouveau sur pieds à la grande joie de son peuple. Il avait aussitôt repris ses fonctions et les travaux de reconstruction de ce qui avait été endommagé par la bataille débutaient déjà.

Shaolan et les autres avaient été remercié chaleureusement pour leur courage et leur bravoure. Car c'était bien grâce à eux si les monstres avaient disparu et que le calme régnait dorénavant sur le royaume.

Lorsque chaque membre du groupe fut rassemblé, le roi les convia afin de leur faire part d'une nouvelle très importante et qui ne pouvait plus attendre.

Demain est le commencement d'un grand événement et vous êtes bien sûr tous convié, commença le roi en s'approchant du groupe. C'est un grand tournant dans ma vie et comme vous êtes ceux qui m'ont permis de continuer à vivre, je vous réserve une place de choix.

Nous sommes désolé votre majesté, commença Fye, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester, nous devons bientôt repartir...

Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas rester encore quelques temps ? Je serai vraiment déçu que vous n'assistiez pas aux festivités de mon mariage...

Ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde. Comment avait-il pu rencontrer sa future épouse alors qu'il était à l'article de la mort ?

Elle n'a jamais quittée mon chevet et, à chaque fois que mon état me le permettait, lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, elle était là. Elle n'a jamais perdu espoir et c'est elle qui m'a transmis la force nécessaire pour lutter. Grâce à vous, mon royaume est redevenu un havre de paix, alors j'insiste...restez.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas nous qui pouvons décider de rester. C'est Mokona qui peut prendre cette décision, déclara Shaolan.

La boule de poil en question sorti de dessous la chemise de Yûna.

Tu n'as pas d'autre endroit plus approprié pour te cacher sale peluche perverse ?!? dit alors Kurogane agacé par le comportement du manju.

Mokona veut savoir s'il y aura de l'alcool et des gâteaux ? déclara la boule de poile, des étoiles plein les yeux et l'air surexcité.

Cela va de soi, lui répondit le roi amusé.

Alors bingo ! déclara Mokona avant de replonger dans le décolleté de la brune esquivant Kurogane qui voulait l'attraper par les oreilles, il manqua de peu de plonger lui aussi sa main sous le chemisier de la jeune femme.

Hou-là ! C'est Kuro-wanwan le pervers ! Il a les mains baladeuses ! s'écria alors Fye, moqueur.

Bizarrement, le ninja ne répondit rien mais il se retourna sur le mage tous crocs dehors et grognant, tel un chien enragé. Mais cela n'enleva en rien le sourire narquois du blond qui distingua nettement les rougeurs du guerrier.

Sakura et Shaolan quand à eux riaient beaucoup de la situation.

Pendant ce temps, une femme fit son entrée dans la salle et s'approcha du roi. Le regard de celui-ci s'illumina alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait tendrement.

Yûna et Sakura se regardèrent surprises car elles l'avaient reconnue. Il s'agissait de la servante dont elles avaient deviné les sentiments pour le roi quelques jours auparavant. Elle semblait heureuse dorénavant.

Lorsque le souverain pu enfin détourner le regard de sa future épouse, il déclara :

Très bien, les festivités débuteront dés ce soir !

Alors que tout le monde fut plus que surpris de la longueur qu'allait finalement prendre leur périple, on put entendre un « ouaiiiii ! » victorieux provenir de la chemise de Yûna.

Après l'annonce du roi et la décision de Mokona, chacun rejoignit ses appartements. Fye voulu rester quelques instants avec Yûna pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle semblait en forme mais on ne sait jamais. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de ses problèmes, de ses sentiments et il savait que cela lui ferait du bien. Il était pourtant le dernier à pouvoir donner des leçons. Lui-même ne se livrait jamais aux autres et garder toutes ses émotions pour lui...

Il la rejoignit dans sa chambre et comme la fois dernière, elle se trouvait seule sur le balcon à contempler l'horizon. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, elle ne semblait pas vouloir « escalader » la barrière.

Je suis venu voir si tout allais bien, dit-il, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, on ne peut mieux, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux, ce qui surpris un peu le mage. Ce pays est vraiment plus agréable maintenant que les créatures ont été détruites.

C'est vrai, les habitants vont maintenant pouvoir reconstruire doucement et enfin vivre sereinement.

Malheureusement, beaucoup de vies ont été prises, ajouta-t-elle.

C'est le destin et on ne peut rien y changer. C'est pour ça qu'il faut profiter des moments présents, lui dit-il alors qu'il se surprenait lui-même. Profites de ces moments de répits que nous allons avoir et change toi les idées...je crois que je vais en faire de même. On va tous en faire autant.

Elle sourit alors que son regard se posait sur le chantier qui se dressait juste en dessous. Parmi les ouvriers qui s'affairaient à leurs tâches de reconstruction se trouvait Kurogane. Ne voulant pas rester les bras croisés, il s'était porté volontaire pour aider quiconque avait besoin d'aide.

Elle l'observa quelques instants en repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte. Elle se souvint du regard qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle pensait que tout était fini...

Le guerrier se sentit observé. Il leva les yeux en direction de cette sensation et pu voir la jeune femme sur le balcon.

Elle se sentit un peu honteuse d'avoir été découverte alors qu'elle l'observait. Mais ce sentiment disparu bien vite lorsque le mage s'agita brusquement pour faire signe au guerrier. Il agitait les bras en l'air en criant « Hé ho ! Bosse un peu au lieu de mater les filles ! ».

Amusée, la « fille » en question se retourna.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu le taquines à ce point ? S'il avait pu, je crois qu'il t'aurai assommé à coup de pelle ! dit-elle.

Ca a toujours été comme ça entre nous. De toute façon, lorsque je lui parle sérieusement, il a quand même envi de m'étriper, voire plus ! Il n'aime pas ma manière de voir les choses. Il me déteste, ajouta-t-il souriant.

Tu crois vraiment qu'il te déteste ? Lorsque je le vois s'énerver sur toi ou Mokona, moi je vois bien que ce n'est pas une vrai colère. De l'agacement, oui, mais pas de la colère. S'il te détestait, il ne répondrait même pas à tes provocations. Là, il entre dans ton jeu...

Tu as sans doute raison. Je sais déjà tout ça... mais ça fait plaisir de se le faire rappeler. Tu as vraiment un don pour cerner les gens.

C'est bien la seule chose que je sache faire...

Fye fut surpris de la tristesse qui apparu soudain sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il compris qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir été blessée sans avoir pu se défendre seule. Il se sentit un peu désemparer et ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

Je t'interdis de penser ça.

Bien qu'étonnée, elle se laissa faire et pensa alors que, quelques semaines plus tôt, un tel geste de la part d'un homme aurait pu la faire replonger dans l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle trouva même cela agréable et ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. La tendresse était une chose à laquelle elle ne goûtait plus depuis des mois. Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était une chose qui lui manquait terriblement.

Le guerrier ne perdit pas une miette de la scène et Fye, faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, relâcha son étreinte.

On va profiter de la fête pour se vider la tête, t'es d'accord ? lui dit-il.

Elle répondit par un simple sourire puis il prit congé et rejoignit sa chambre. Restée seule, elle se mit à chercher du regard Kurogane mais celui-ci n'était plus avec les ouvriers. Déçu pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle rejoignit sa chambre afin d'entamer une petite sieste qui, elle l'espérait, s'annonçait calme et reposante pour une fois.

Non loin de là, Shaolan avait également voulu se rendre utile en prêtant main forte aux travaux. Perdue dans ses pensées, la princesse se promenait à proximité et le rejoignit lorsqu'elle l'aperçu.

Tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de me raconter ton souvenir, lui demanda-t-il toujours soucieux de savoir qu'elle partit de sa vie avait refait surface.

Avant de répondre, la princesse sentit son estomac se nouer et son cœur battre plus vite. Comment un souvenir pouvait-il tant la troubler ?

Je me suis souvenu d'un endroit où j'avais l'habitude de me rendre pendant les fortes chaleurs, pour me baigner, dit-elle

Le jeune garçon sourit en se remémorant brièvement les souvenirs qu'il avait aussi de ce lieu. Et se rappela les fois où il avait voulu lui avouer ses sentiments mais s'était ravisé à cause de leur différence de statut.

Je me suis souvenu également...de quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle, un garçon.

Le cœur de Shaolan fit un bond sauvage. Et s'il s'était agit de lui même? Aurait-elle finalement pu récupérer un souvenir de lui ? A cette idée, l'euphorie l'envahit.

Mais je ne sais rien de lui, je ne connais pas son prénom. Il était grand, brun, les yeux noirs... Je sais simplement que c'était quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

La joie de Shaolan cessa instantanément alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre et, qui plus est, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ah...dit-il simplement en reprenant la tâche qu'il était en train d'accomplir afin de cacher sa déception.

J'aurai aimé en savoir plus...mais, malheureusement, ça ne se contrôle pas.

... malheureusement, dit-il. Le prochain sera peut-être plus complet, ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors qu'il sentait que la princesse avait besoin de réconfort.

J'espère vraiment... j'espère aussi en connaître davantage sur une autre personne qui occupait mes pensées pendant que j'étais avec ce garçon. C'est une drôle de sensation que de penser à quelqu'un sans savoir de qui il s'agit, à quoi il ressemble.

Shaolan reporta alors son attention sur sa princesse. Cette fois, il savait que c'était lui cette autre personne inconnue. Il ressentit encore une nouvelle fois cette déception déchirante. Celle qui se manifestait à chaque fois que Sakura lui apportait la preuve qu'elle ne se souviendra pas de lui.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre Fye qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, Shaolan se dit que la seule manière de garder sa princesse auprès de lui était de créer avec elle de nouveaux souvenirs. Malheureusement, dans le monde précédent, par sa faute, il en avait créer de bien triste en succombant aux charmes de cette fille lors de la cérémonie.

Depuis ce jour, il sentait qu'un lien avait été rompu et il allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour le reconstruire.


End file.
